Fighting Against Fire
by KingdomKeepersGirl
Summary: So far, Anna and Elsa has fought people with magical powers, like Hans and Aria. But what happens when a new threat without powers shows up, someone who wants to wipe out anyone with powers. That person should be easy to beat, right? Yeah...no. Sequel to Shadow and Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

**Author's Note: New story everyone! Hope you all like it! :)**

Elsa looked over the letter and her eyes widened. "No way…" She whispered to herself.

"Anna?" She called, knocking on her sister's door. "Are you in there?"

Anna opened the door. "Yeah?" She asked, puzzled. "What is it?"

Elsa held the letter out in front of her, showing it to Anna. "Do you remember our cousin, Rapunzel?" She asked. Anna's face scrunched up, trying to remember anyone by that name.

"No," she said. "I don't. Who's Rapunzel?"

'_That's right,' _Elsa recalled. '_Anna wasn't even born yet. Rapunzel was born a year before Anna.' _"She's our cousin." Elsa answered. "The Princess of Corona."

"Really?" Anna asked with a smile on her face. "Well, how come we never met her?"

"It's complicated." Elsa said, biting her lip. She didn't know the full story either. "She disappeared sometime after she was born. No one knew where she was for eighteen years."

"Wow…" Anna breathed out, awed. "But everything's okay now, right?" Elsa nodded.

"Yeah…she sent us this letter. She's coming to visit!" She exclaimed. Anna's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" Anna said. "When?"

"In a week." Elsa answered.

Anna squealed. "Yay!" She said. Anna was practically dancing out of joy. "How old is she?"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's enthusiasm. "Eighteen." She replied.

Anna jumped around even more. "Ooh! So she's around my age!" Anna was so excited to have another family member (besides Elsa) who was around her age.

Elsa giggled some more. "Yep. Now go to bed, it's getting late." She reprimanded.

Anna smiled, rolling her eyes only a little bit. "Okay Elsa." She said, closing the door behind her.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Anna woke up when she heard a loud knock on her door. "Anna?" It was Elsa.

"Yeah?" Anna called, a little annoyed. To Anna it was the crack of dawn, even though it was about eight o'clock.

"Rapunzel is going to be here any minute!" Elsa called. Anna jumped out of bed, suddenly energized.

"Okay! Thanks, sis!" She shouted through the door. Anna could practically see Elsa's smile.

Anna got dressed quickly in a dress that went down to her ankles, and was her favorite color, green. It looked a bit similar to what she wore during Elsa's coronation, only less fancy. A pale green ribbon was threaded across her waist. Anna had her hair down, putting nothing in it. Finally, she was wearing a pair of black, flat shoes on her feet.

Anna quickly threw open the door and knocked on her sister's door. "Elsa!" She called. "I'm ready!"

Elsa opened the door, revealing that she was wearing almost the exact same outfit as Anna, but Elsa's dress was a pale blue, and her sash and shoes were silver. Elsa had her hair up in a bun, held in place by a blue ribbon. "Elsa, you look great!" Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. You do, too. Come on." She said, walking down the hallway, heading towards the (open) gates.

"So, did you ever meet Rapunzel?" Anna asked. Elsa thought for a moment.

"Sort of." She answered vaguely.

Anna was puzzled. "What do you mean, 'sort of'?" She asked.

"Do you remember when I told you that Rapunzel disappeared?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded.

"Of course." She said.

"Well, she was actually kidnapped. But I visited her before that. You weren't born yet." Elsa explained.

"Oh…" Anna said. "Well, I hope she's nice."

"I'm sure she is." Elsa said.

By now they were at outside the palace gates, heading towards the docks. You see, the only way to get to Arendelle was by ship. Halfway there, though, they were approached by a two people, a girl and a boy, both with brown hair. The girl had green eyes, though, unlike the boy, who had brown eyes.

"Hello." The boy said. He looked to be around twenty years old.

"Hello." Elsa said, but looked confused. She had never seen these people in her life. "Pardon me, but do I know you?"

The girl stepped up. "Are you two by any chance Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?" She asked.

Anna stepped in for her sister. "That's us! Why do you ask?"

The girl grinned. "It's me, Rapunzel!" She cried. "And this is my husband, Eugene." The man, Eugene, smiled and waved.

"Hey," he said casually. Anna and Elsa both thought he looked a lot like what ws once a wanted thief in Arendelle, Flynn Rider.

"So you're Rapunzel?" Anna asked curiously. Rapunzel nodded.

"Yep! And I take it that you're Anna?" She asked. Anna smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Anna." She answered.

"Do you know about Elsa's powers?" She said in an almost-whisper. Anna giggled and nodded.

"Actually, I do. And I have magic powers, too. Do you?" It would make sense. Rapunzel was their mother's sister's child. Anna and Elsa both got their powers from their mother, who, although she didn't have any magic of her own, had a family full of witches and wizards.

"Sort of. I had magic hair that glowed when I sang, but then it got cut. It was all for the best, of course." Rapunzel said simply. She put a hand on her short hair, twirling some of the strands around. "When my hair's cut, the magic disappears. But, not all of it was cut." She showed Anna a blond streak in her hair.

"Oh, cool!" Anna said, shocked and impressed. "I have fire powers." Anna said.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "That's amazing!" She exclaimed. "Anna, I can tell that we're going to be good friends."

**Author's Note: And so that would be the first chapter! Sorry for any out of character characters! **

**Thanks Kaylee Alice Harman and cmjramsay for following/favoriting (in the last story)! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: I don't know, but here it is! Hope you liked it! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! I hope you liked this story as well! :)**

**FrozenAddict15: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the story! I hope you like this one, too! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh, good. Here's the sequel! I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"So, how have you been?" Elsa asked during dinner. It was very rare that they would have guests. It was usually only Anna and Elsa, so things were a little…awkward.

"Good." Rapunzel said. "And how have you been?"

"…Good." Elsa replied. "Um…"

"So what happened?" Anna blurted.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, confused. Anna covered her mouth with both hands, embarrassed.

"Oh, well, I wanted to know what had happened. Like, when you got kidnapped and all that." Anna said.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded. She faced Rapunzel. "I'm sorry."

Rapunzel laughed. "It's fine. We're family, after all." She cleared her throat. "Well, um, I got kidnapped by a woman named Gothel. I grew up in a tower which was far away from anybody else. And on my eighteenth birthday, Eugene came. He was hiding from…" Rapunzel looked at Eugene, who was frowning, shaking his head, and waving his hand over his neck; the general sign for 'do NOT tell them.'

"Hiding from…" Elsa prompted. Rapunzel snapped back to attention.

"That doesn't matter." She said, laughing awkwardly. "Anyway, I made a deal with him; if he took me to see the lanterns, I would give him back his satchel…"

And Rapunzel proceeded to tell her story. Anna and Elsa listened, their attentions captured. "And then Mother fell out of the window, and she…died." Rapunzel seemed to have trouble saying this.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said. Rapunzel shook her head.

"That's okay." She said, and cleared her throat. "Anyway, it's getting late, so…"

"Oh, we have two rooms ready for you. Anna, could you please show them to their rooms?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded.

"Come on, let's go." She said, standing up.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"So, here is your room Eugene, and Rapunzel, here's yours." Anna said, stopping at two doors.

"Thanks." Eugene said. He yawned. "Well, I'm gonna crash for the night. See you later." He entered his new room.

"Thanks for everything, Anna." Rapunzel said, hugging her cousin. Anna hugged her back for a second. Rapunzel suddenly froze up. Her only blond strand of hair began to glow.

"Rapunzel?" Anna asked. She didn't know what was up. Rapunzel didn't answer. "Rapunzel?" Anna tried, louder this time.

Rapunzel shook her head, standing up straight, and then relaxing. "Danger," she breathed out, panting as if she had just ran a mile. "Danger."

"W-what's wrong?" Anna asked. Rapunzel looked over at her, as if just realizing that she was there. "Is everything okay?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, it's not." She answered truthfully. "Anna, you and Elsa are in danger."

"W-w-what?" Anna stuttered. This was news to her. "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel bit her lip. "It's complicated," she started.

"It's okay," Anna said. "I have time."

"Well, it's like this," Rapunzel explained. "After my hair was cut, I couldn't use my healing. Or any of my magic, in fact." Anna listened intently. "But then I found this." She fingered her hair. "And so then, I learned that I could still use the sun's energy. In fact, I can sometimes see the future."

"See the future?" Anna repeated. It was impossible…wasn't it? "Is that even possible?"

"I didn't think it was." Rapunzel admitted. "Until I did it. I can only do it sometimes, but it's usually right on the dot."

"Really?" Anna asked, intrigued. "Well…you just saw my future, didn't you? What did you see?"

Rapunzel looked sad. "Well…there was you and Elsa." She began. "And then a shadowy figure showed up. He a sword, and he attacked you two."

Anna was shocked. They had gotten rid of all their enemies, right? Why would anyone want to come after them? "Are you sure it's going to come true?" She asked carefully.

"It always has. I'm sorry, Anna." Rapunzel apologized.

Anna shook her head. "No, no, no! That's…okay. It's not you, after all. I'm sure what you saw won't even happen."

"Of course." Rapunzel said. She looked about as convinced as Anna felt.

"Well, goodnight." Anna said, already backing up, preparing to run down the hallways. "See you tomorrow."

Rapunzel nodded, seeming distracted. "See you tomorrow." She said back. Rapunzel went into her room, closing the door.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Anna shouted as she burst into her sister's office some time later. "We're in danger!"

"Anna," Elsa quickly crossed the room again. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Anna shook her head. "No! Rapunzel can see the future and she saw my future and you were there and so was some other guy and he was about to attack us." Anna paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"Anna, are you certain?" Elsa asked. She didn't want her sister to joke around like this. These things were serious. Though, Elsa would have preferred Anna joking about stuff like that, just as long as it wasn't true.

Anna nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, totally! Elsa, it's true!"

Elsa turned away as she thought. "Well, I can't prepare Arendelle for an attack that might not even be coming."

"You closed the gates just in case Hans came!" Anna argued.

"That's different. Anna, think rationally here. Take a deep breath…" Elsa said. Anna did as she was told.

"Okay," she said, opening her eyes. "I feel better." Elsa smiled.

"Good." She replied. "Now, tell me everything _slowly." _Anna took another deep breath.

"Rapunzel said that she can sometimes see into the future." Anna explained slower, which struck Elsa as a little odd. Of course anyone would think this, hearing that kind of news so suddenly. "And so then she saw my future."

"And?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow. She believed the story 100%, even though it seemed impossible.

"And then she said that she saw the two of us, and some shadow figure." Elsa's heart stopped.

"Shadow figure?" She whispered, thinking about Hans. "Are you sure about that?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure if he was actually _made _of shadows. He might have been."

Elsa drew in her breath. Hans was returning _again_? This was getting insane. "Anything else?" She asked carefully.

Anna bobbed her head. "Yep!" She said. "Shadow Guy had swords. He attacked both of us."

"Swords?" Elsa repeated. She collapsed on her chair and put her head in her hands. "Oh, no…"

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "You don't know about them…do you?" She asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't." She admitted truthfully. "But I know this is bad."

"We're not closing the gates again, right?" Anna asked. Elsa smiled.

"No, no, no. Like I said before, I'm not going to close the gates against an attack that might be a dream. If something dangerous shows up…then we'll see what happens." Elsa said.

Anna breathed out a sigh of relief. She should have known that her big sister would have had a plan for anything and everything. "That's good to hear." She said.

Elsa smiled faintly. "I'm glad. Arendelle's in good hands. Now, go to bed. It's almost midnight."

Anna nodded and walked out of the room, confident that she was safe, and no attack was coming.

**Author's Note: And that would be Chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! **

**Thank you UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, JewelofthePhoenix, Hawkwing-Miskit, somanyfandoms2, Desss4Ever, 12, Books Last Forever, iamgoku, ACC123456789, and HeavyWeaponsGuy95 for following and favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Oh, I know. I did see Rapunzel and Flynn in the movie, and I also saw the archive for it. There's some really cool fanfictions there! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh, good! The main villain won't be Mother Gothel's ghost. I'm planning on using another OC. But that doesn't mean I won't put her in! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

**Unicorn Guest: Here's Chapter 2 and how Rapunzel uses her powers! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Unicorns (Guest): Haha. Thank you! And thanks for telling me that you and Unicorn Guest aren't the same person! And that's totally okay. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Review for Hans's Punishment:**

**PurplePenquin13MI: Thank you! And your fanfic was great! And, um, I don't mean to be rude, but how did you know I shut my PM off? Ah, whatever. I'll definitely keep an eye out for your stories! :)**

**Reviews for Shadow and Fire: **

**Desss4Ever: Thank you! Here's the next story! Hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"Hey, Anna!" Rapunzel said. "Um…I have a letter. It's addressed to you and Elsa."

"Well, then I'll take it." Anna said. A day or two earlier, Elsa had left the kingdom on errands to other kingdoms. She had left Anna in charge, or course.

"Okay…" Rapunzel said, slowly handing Anna the letter. Anna looked at Rapunzel weirdly, then opened the fancy envelope.

" '_Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle,'" _Anna read aloud. It seemed like everything was okay so far. " '_We know that you two have powers. We're coming for you." _Anna gasped, and the letter went spiraling to the ground.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked. Anna's heart was racing. I mean, come on, how would you feel if you got what is basically a death threat delivered to you?

"Did you know about this?" Anna gasped. Rapunzel shook her head.

"Not…exactly." She said. Anna raised an eyebrow and Rapunzel sighed. "I didn't _know _what it was, but the person who gave it to me said 'make sure you get it to her right away,' and had a sad look on their face. I'm sorry, Anna."

"It's fine, Rapunzel." Anna assured her cousin. She flipped over the envelope. "…Do you know who sent it?"

Rapunzel studied the letter for a second. "Well…It's not signed, which is a little odd."

Anna looked up from the envelope. "Why?" She questioned.

"Well, the person who sent this has already made himself known. You know he's coming after you. So, it wouldn't matter much if he put a name on it, would it?" Rapunzel checked the envelope then for a name.

"Maybe. That _is _a good point." Anna collapsed on her sister's chair in Elsa's office. "What should I do?"

"I'm not sure. But can you think of anyone that would send a letter like this?" Rapunzel asked. Anna nodded.

"Yeah. Hans and Aria. They're brother and sister, and they hate us. But they were locked up in an…Anti-Magic Prison! That's it!" Anna said. Of course! It made perfect sense!

"W-what?" Rapunzel asked, a little startled by Anna's new behavior.

"Anti-Magic Prison!" She repeated. "That's it! Where they were sent! It's a whole island, and it's dedicated to non-magic and all that stuff." Anna rushed out of the room.

"Anna? Anna!" Rapunzel called, running after her. Anna, with Rapunzel in tow, raced down countless hallways, until both girls skidded to a stop in front of the library. Rapunzel didn't know it was a library, so she was confused as she came to the large doors. "What's this?"

"The library." Anna said. She opened the door. "I don't usually come in here-that's more of my sister's thing-but Elsa said that you can find information about pretty much anything here. I'm sure I can find information about anyone against magic."

"Right!" Rapunzel agreed enthusiastically, already pushing past Anna to get into the library. "What are we looking for, exactly?"

"Uh…Look for Anti-Magic, or something like that." Anna answered, crossing over to the 'Anti Section.' Yeah, they actually had a whole library section for that. Most of it was reversing stuff, special potions and medicines used to cure diseases.

"Let's see…Anti-Aging potion, Anti-Growth serum…Anti-Magic Society! Rapunzel, I think I found something!" Anna called, grabbing the book off of the shelf. Rapunzel quickly hurried over to Anna.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked as Anna flipped through the book.

"Hold on." Anna muttered. Finally, she stopped at a page with an illustration. "Here!"

The illustration had a picture of three people. On the left, there was a man, on the right, another man, and on the right, a woman. " 'A society formed by these three people. No one knows their true names. There is the Destroyer, the Warrior, and the Boss.'"

"'The Boss'?" Rapunzel repeated. She giggled bit. "That's a bit of a funny name!"

"They sure are odd," Anna agreed. "But it sounds kind of…dangerous."

The man on the left in the illustration had brass knuckles, the kind that extended into claws. The man on the right had a giant axe that was slung over his shoulder, and the woman in the middle had a pair of swords, both out. "Freaky." Anna muttered. She wouldn't admit it, but these people scared her.

" 'Siblings of the kingdom of Corona.'" Rapunzel read aloud, then gasped. " 'Born with no powers of their own, they soon grew jealous of their other siblings, who all had different abilities. The descendants of witches, everyone thought it was odd when the siblings had no power. This only angered them. They set out to destroy anyone with magic, targeting Arendelle and their own kingdom.'"

"Intense." Anna said, practically shaking in fear. People like_ that _were after her and her sister?

" 'The siblings had a secret hideout on a deserted island, where they captured people with powers. They were eventually found out, and put to death.'" Rapunzel closed the book.

"That's…scary." Anna said, in shock from what she just heard.

"…Yeah." Rapunzel said. She flipped towards the front of the book. "But this book is really old. Made about one hundred and fifty years ago. They have to be dead by now. Especially if they were put to death."

"That's true…but then…Who sent the letter?" Anna asked, looking it over again.

"Oh my goodness. What about Elsa?!" Rapunzel cried. "She doesn't know about any of this!"

Anna thought hard for a minute. "I'm going out to look for Elsa." She decided.

Rapunzel was shocked. "What? Anna, you can't."

Anna was already leaving the library, preparing to get on her 'adventure dress' as she called it. "Sure I can." Anna said. "You're in charge of the kingdom when I'm gone, okay?"

"No." Rapunzel said. Anna furrowed her brow at her cousin.

"What?" She asked. Rapunzel smiled.

"You can't go." She repeated. "Not without me, at least."

Anna frowned. "But then who'll stay here-!"

"I'll ask Eugene to handle it." Rapunzel told Anna smoothly. "Please, Anna. I'm in about as much danger as you here." She put a hand on her head. "Please."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Anna asked seriously. Rapunzel nodded sincerely.

"Yeah." Rapunzel answered.

Anna cracked a smile. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two cousins ran out of the room. '_We know you have powers. We're coming for you.' _The words rang out in both girls' heads as they hurried through the halls.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know this chapter's short, but don't worry, I'll make longer chapters! I promise!**

**Thank you FrozenAddict15 for following and favoriting! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Oh, thank you! Those are really helpful, and I'll be sure to put them in! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Thank you! And thanks to your OC as well. :) Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**Unicorns (Guest): Yep! Believe me, there's a LOT of danger coming Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel's way…that's all I'm gonna say! Thank you! I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Traveling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"Ready to go?" Anna asked Rapunzel.

Anna wasn't dressed in her 'adventure outfit.' That was too iconic and recognizable. No, they were going to be traveling across countless kingdoms, which meant that Anna and Rapunzel needed to blend in and not attract any attention. Anna was dressed in a grey, ankle-length dress, sturdy brown shoes, and a grey hooded cape.

Rapunzel was pretty recognizable too, being the famous Lost Princess and all. Rapunzel was wearing a light yellow dress, and a pair of tan shoes. To top it all off, she was wearing a white cloak around her shoulders. Both girls had pouches at their waist, with useful items like matches, paper, ropes, etc. "I think so." Rapunzel said, nervous but excited.

"And you filled Eugene in on the whole thing, right?" Anna asked, smiling. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Not all of it." She grinned. "I'm not sure how he would react to all of it. He only knows that we're both going away for a period of time, so he's in charge."

"That works." Anna smiled.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

It was midnight when Anna and Rapunzel decided to sneak out. No one but Anna, Rapunzel, and partly Eugene knew about their plan, and they wanted to keep it that way.

The two girls tiptoed out of the castle (the guards were asleep) and past the open gates. Once they were definitely out of sight, they breathed out the breath that neither of them knew they had been holding.

"We did it." Rapunzel said.

"Yep!" Anna said. You have to remember that sneaking out in the middle of the night was nothing new to Anna, so she wasn't as nervous as Rapunzel.

"We actually did it!" Rapunzel repeated. "What now?"

Anna reached into her pouch and pulled out a map and a compass. "Hans said that people with powers can track each other. I don't know how to do that, so…I guess I'll just go with this."

"She did tell you where she was going, right? We can't exactly just go north." Rapunzel said. Anna nodded.

"Right, well…Elsa didn't tell me where she was going _exactly, _but she said her first stop was the Eastern Islands. It's not the Southern _Isles, _because that isn't actual islands, just a single piece of land like Arendelle. The Eastern Islands are actually a clump of small, tropical islands, near the east."

"So then, why are we going _north?_" Rapunzel asked. Anna laughed a little.

"Oh…yeah. Oops!" She said, putting the compass away. "So, then…To the Eastern Islands!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

It wasn't a problem of how to get to the Eastern Islands. Rapunzel and Anna had 'borrowed' a small boat, one that wouldn't attract attention. They had found it stockpiled with lanterns, food, and blankets. "Is this anyone's?" Rapunzel asked in concern.

"No. We just keep them here in case of emergencies." Anna answered, climbing in the boat. "Hop in."

"Okay," Rapunzel answered, stepping into the boat.

"Okay, Rapunzel, take an oar!" Anna said, tossing one to her cousin, who caught it easily. Anna took her own. "Let's get moving."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

It was about noon when both Anna and Rapunzel felt they needed a break. They had made it out of Arendelle completely, and were currently in the kingdom of Agrabah, a very sunny place. Agrabah wasn't too far from the Eastern Islands, so they had plenty of time.

"So, we stop here?" Anna asked. Crowded with plenty of people who all looked the same? Perfect for hiding, at least for the day.

"Okay." Rapunzel agreed. "Let's bring the boat to the docks."

"Hm-mm." Anna said, steering the boat over to the docks, which were only a few yards away.

"Hey, you can't park your boats here!" A giant person with a giant curved sword said. "You gotta pay the cash first."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Anna said, digging in her pouch. She had thirty copper pieces, thirty silver pieces, and thirty gold ones. She handed him five silver pieces. "Will this do?"

The guard nodded, stepping aside. "Yes. Welcome to Agrabah."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"It's so pretty here." Anna said, admiring the streets of Agrabah. Both girls had their hood up, so their faces were hidden.

"Yeah, it is-AH!" Rapunzel cried as someone sped past her obviously in a hurry.

"Sorry about that!" The person, a boy about their age, called to her. He had dark hair and was wearing white pants and a purple vest…and was being chased by guards. Probably because of the loaf of bread he was holding. Anna felt bad for him, but knew not to get tangled up with thieves and criminals.

"That's odd." Anna remarked. Rapunzel nodded her agreement. "Anyway, do you think we should stay here for the night?"

"No." Rapunzel said. "I bet people will find us if we stay here. Or they'll find out that we're princesses. Either way, it can't be good. I say we stay here until nightfall, and then we keep going to the Eastern Islands."

"Got it." Anna said. She grinned. "Now, we don't have much time here, so let's look around town. I'm sure there are plenty of fun things to do around here!"

Rapunzel laughed at her cousin. "Okay!" She agreed, letting Anna drag her along.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"You know, we should try and stock up on food." Anna was saying to Rapunzel. The food on the ship only had enough food for one person to last a day. Between Anna and Rapunzel, they had eaten most of it.

"Right." Rapunzel said, reaching for an apple, a coin in her hand. Somebody else took the apple, however, just as Rapunzel was reaching for it.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." A girl dressed in similar clothes to Anna and Rapunzel said, handing a little boy an apple. He quickly took it and ran off.

"That was so nice." Anna said to the girl. She smiled.

"Thank you-OH!" The girl gasped.

"You better be able to pay for that!" The apple merchant snarled.

"Pay?" The girl asked. Anna and Rapunzel both winced a little, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"No one steals from my cart!" The merchant declared.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." The girl apologized.

"Thief!" The man accused.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan!" The girl pleaded.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" The merchant yelled, grabbing the girl's arm and pinning it to the table. He held a sword above it, intending to cut it off. Anna took a coin out of her pocket, just about to intervene, when the thief from earlier stopped the merchant's hand.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you." He said, first to the merchant, then the second part to the girl.

"What are you doing?" The girl whispered to the boy.

"Just play along." He whispered back.

"You know this girl?" The apple merchant asked.

The boy sighed. "Sadly, yes. She is my sister." He said. "She's a little crazy." He said the last part in a whisper, circling a finger around his ear. The merchant grabbed the boy by his vest.

"She said she knew the sultan!" He said. The boy laughed a little, and then pointed to his monkey.

"She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." He explained. The monkey, who was currently picking some guy's pockets, overhead the conversation and straightened up.

The girl played along a little, and kneeled to the monkey. "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" She asked. The monkey chattered in reply. Anna had to put a hand over her mouth to try and keep herself from laughing.

"Tragic, isn't it?" The boy said, scooping up an apple with his foot. "But, no harm done." He walked over to the girl. "Now, come along sis. Time to go see the doctor."

The girl stopped, seeing a camel nearby. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" She asked.

"No, no, no, not that one." The boy said, leading her away. He looked at the monkey. "Come on, Sultan."

The monkey bowed to the crowd of people surrounding him, and everything he stole and kept in his vest spilled out. The merchant noticed immediately. "Huh? What is it?" He asked, and then noticed the goods on the floor. He picked up his sword. The monkey picked up what he could carry, and then scurried off. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

Anna and Rapunzel couldn't help it, and burst into laughter. "Wow," Anna said. "I wish Elsa had stopped here instead!"

**Author's Note: Yay, Aladdin and Jasmine! Now, part of the next chapter is up to you. You can either vote for Anna and Rapunzel to follow Aladdin and Jasmine and actually meet them, or for Anna and Rapunzel to leave them be and go on with their lives. Your choice.**

**FrozenAddict15: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Wanli8970: Well, all of them are dead, and I know that the Warrior and the Destroyer sounds like Hans and Aria, but it's not exactly them. It'll all make sense once it's finished, I promise. I hope you like the new chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Oh, that's totally okay. Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: I'm sorry, but that won't happen until the end. I read your story. I hope you got my review, but your story is really cool! I hope you liked the update! :)**

**Unicorns (Guest): Haha. I will have Kristoff in the story, but not as big as a part as last time. Thank you! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Agrabah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"Want to catch up with the others?" Anna asked. Rapunzel looked confused.

"…Others?" She asked. Anna pointed behind her.

"The guy and girl. They kind of seem like they need help." Anna clarified, pointing a thumb behind her.

Anna and Rapunzel trailed after them, trying to catch up. Anna patted them both on the shoulder, and they turned around, probably thinking it was a guard. "Oh…hi." The girl said. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Anna laughed. "You seemed like you could use the help. I'm…Alissa, and this is my…sister, R…Rebecca." Anna said, giving them both fake names.

"Nice to meet you." The girl said, holding out her hand. "My name is Jasmine." Then she started forward again, so much so she didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'm Aladdin." The boy said. Anna and Rapunzel shook both of their hands. "Hey, come on. We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Rapunzel asked, her voice full of wonder.

"Where I live." Aladdin answered, climbing up a ladder. Jasmine followed. Anna and Rapunzel hesitated, but soon followed.

Aladdin climbed up to the rooftops with ease. Jasmine tried to get herself over the edge, but ended up tripping and falling into Aladdin's arms. Rapunzel and Anna both smiled, seeing the scene unfold. Jasmine quickly stood up.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping that man." Jasmine thanked him.

"Uh, forget it." Aladdin said, grabbing a pole. Anna and Rapunzel finally climbed up. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" He pole vaulted across the gap between the two rooftops.

"Is it that obvious?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." He said, leaning on his pole and staring at her dreamily. Jasmine returned the look and Anna and Rapunzel both fought the urge to squeal-it was like a romance novel in real life! But then Aladdin snapped back to reality. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." He laid down a pole for Jasmine to walk across.

Just then, Jasmine vaulted across the way, landing behind him. "I'm a fast learner." She said, throwing him the pole. His eyes bulged.

Anna looked at Rapunzel. "Should we try and go across?" Rapunzel asked, meaning 'do we jump across?' Anna shrugged, grabbing a pole.

"We gotta catch up with them." Anna pointed out. She vaulted across, and landed on the other side.

"Well, if it's that safe…" Rapunzel said. She thought. Rapunzel _had _done this with hair, after all. She grabbed another pole and jumped across.

They entered a crumbling building to see Aladdin leading Jasmine in it. "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful." He called back to Anna and Rapunzel. They nodded.

"Is this where you live?" Jasmine asked in wonder.

Aladdin smiled. "Yep. Just me and Abu." Anna assumed 'Abu' was the monkey. "Come and go as we please."

"That sounds fabulous." Jasmine said. Anna couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Well, it's not much…" Aladdin said. He pulled back a curtain and Anna gasped. It was a beautiful view of the palace. "But it's got a great view." He finished. "Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Oh, it's wonderful." Jasmine muttered, almost bitterly. Anna cocked her head at her in confusion.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets…" Aladdin said, staring into the sunset. Anna couldn't help but put her opinion in.

"It would probably be lonely." She remarked, speaking from personal experience. Even though Anna and Elsa had made up six months ago, Elsa was very busy being Queen of Arendelle and such. Anna still found herself lonely at times. Thankfully, there was always Kristoff or Olaf or Sven to keep her company.

Jasmine seemed to have a similar opinion. "Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

Aladdin still thought that palace life was better. "It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards." He looked over at Anna and Rapunzel. "By the way, I forgot to ask you, what's your story?"

Anna and Rapunzel looked at each other. "We're…looking for someone." Anna said. Jasmine closed her eyes as if her head hurt.

"Is it Queen Elsa?" She asked softly. Anna turned her head, startled. "It is, isn't it?"

"Uh…um…uh…Yeah." She confessed. Jasmine still had her eyes closed. "How did you know?"

"I don't know…I could just tell. But if you're wondering, she isn't in the Eastern Islands. She's in DunBroch. If you're looking for her, perhaps you should go there." Jasmine suggested. She opened her eyes and turned to Rapunzel. "So what would you think living in a palace would be like?"

"I think it would be lonely, too." Rapunzel said quickly.

"You wouldn't be free to make your own choices." Jasmine said.

"Sometimes you just feel so…" Aladdin said.

"You're just…" Jasmine said.

"Trapped." They said together. They looked at each other like they were in love, which it looked like they were. Aladdin snapped back to attention and took an apple from Abu's hand and rolled it into Jasmine's hand. Abu chattered angrily.

"So, where're you from?" He asked casually. Jasmine laughed bitterly and looked down at her apple.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am _not _going back." She answered.

"Really?" Aladdin asked, concerned. He took a bite out of his apple, and then handed it back to Abu. Abu chattered on. He took a seat next to Jasmine.

"My father's forcing me to get married." She explained. Anna looked at Jasmine in pity.

"That's horrible." She said softly. Anna couldn't imagine being forced to marry someone.

"That's-that's awful." Aladdin said. Abu suddenly climbed down and snatched the apple from Jasmine's hand. "Abu!" The monkey chattered on, saying things that no one else understood.

"What?" Jasmine asked Aladdin.

"Abu says…" Aladdin's head shot up as he thought about something. "Abu says that's not fair." The monkey chattered, obviously in confusion.

"Oh, did he?" Jasmine asked slyly.

Aladdin nodded. "Yeah, of course." Jasmine smiled.

"And does _Abu _have anything else to say?" She asked.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." Aladdin said.

"Oh boy." Abu said. Anna and Rapunzel both heard them clearly and giggled softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Hmm. Tell him that's very…sweet." She said. They both leaned in, about to kiss.

Anna nudged Rapunzel's shoulder. "Let's go." She said softly. Rapunzel nodded and they tiptoed out of the room.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Rapunzel and Anna walked down the now quiet streets of Agrabah. "So, Jasmine said that Elsa's in DunBroch. Do you know where that is?" She asked.

"It's here on the map." Rapunzel said, unfolding the map. "A little north. We should be there in a few hours. If we leave now, of course." She folded the map and put it away.

"But how do we know we can trust her? It seems odd that she would know what we were thinking." Anna said, biting her lip.

"Maybe…she has powers, like us. I can see the future. It wouldn't be so odd that she can read minds." Rapunzel pointed out.

"That's true…I just wonder how Elsa's doing." Anna said.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Hello. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You must be the King and Queen of DunBroch." Elsa said. She was in the palace, speaking to a man, a woman, and a girl, a little younger than Elsa, with curly, bright red hair.

"Yes. Pleased to meet you." The woman, said, curtsying. Elsa curtsied back respectfully. "I am Queen Elinor. This is my husband, Fergus, and our daughter, Merida." The girl, Merida, crossed her arms and looked away.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Seeing Merida so grumpy, she added, "I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"Oh, no." The Queen assured her. "In fact, the first born male of all the clans of Scotland are coming tomorrow to compete in the Games. I do hope you can come."

"Of course." Elsa said. "I'd be delighted. Thank you for the invitation." Deep down inside, she was secretly wondering what 'the Games' were.

**Author's Note: Okay, another chapter up! And yes, I am going to make Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel go to other Disney Princess lands (except maybe Pocahontas…I don't think I can just say America in there, y'know?), so put in what Disney Princess you want next! **

**Thank you DaveSalvador and Durabys for following/favoriting! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: In the next chapter, all of them will get to meet Merida. :) Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Haha. I hope you liked putting Aladdin and Jasmine in there! I know they didn't follow them that much, but I'd probably put the whole movie in there. :) Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**FrozenAddict15: Thank you! I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Thank you! I'm sorry they didn't team up, but I couldn't ruin their moment. And you haven't seen any of the Aladdin movies? I must say, I recommend all of them. And thank you, Obi Wan (yeah…I don't watch Star Wars…). I don't know if the last part counts as Elsa POV, sorry! And I'll definitely put Eugene POV in sometime soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns (Guest): Thank you and sorry! I hope you liked the chapter, though! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Anytime! I hope you liked Anna and Rapunzel following Jasmine and Aladdin! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: DunBroch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned.**

"So, what did you think of Aladdin and Jasmine?" Anna asked Rapunzel as they steered the boat to DunBroch.

"I think they would make a nice couple. They were really kind." Rapunzel replied. "What do you think the next kingdom will be like?"

"I don't know…" Anna trailed off. "But it would be nice if it's as…_friendly _as this one." She giggled.

"Yeah, I guess…But trying to cut off Jasmine's hand? That was a little harsh." Rapunzel said.

"Still. I'm glad we visited." Anna said.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Aw, finally!" Anna said. She and Rapunzel hurried to row their tiny boat to the shoreline. "Land!"

This wasn't exactly a 'few-hour trip' that Rapunzel had described. No, this was actually a 10-hour trip that took up most of the girl's energy. "Thank goodness!" Rapunzel gasped.

The two girls docked their boats. Thankfully, there wasn't a fee to pay this time. "There's the castle," Anna said. It was kind of obvious, since the huge stone structure stood proud and tall at the very edge of the shore. "I bet you that Elsa's inside."

"I'm sure." Rapunzel agreed. "But do you think we can just go inside?"

Anna already was marching to the front gates of the castle. "Sure we can!" She called back. Rapunzel grinned.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Anna smiled as she walked into the castle, nodding to all of the guards. She stopped when she saw an official-looking person with bright red hair, but was around Anna's age. "Um, excuse me?"

The person turned around (they had been facing backwards). "Yes?" The person asked.

"I'm Anna, and this is my cousin Rapunzel." Anna said. "We wanted to know if you've seen Queen Elsa."

The girl smiled a little. "Aye!" Anna assumed that this was the word for _yes. _"She's in the dining room, if you'd just come with me! I'm Princess Merida, by the way."

"Oh…okay!" Anna said. The girl lead them out of the kitchen and into the dining hall, where three boys (Merida's younger brothers, Anna thought), the King, the Queen, and… "Elsa!" Anna said, rushing over to her sister and hugging her.

Elsa chuckled. She knew she should be mad, but she was honestly expecting Anna to run away. "Anna!" She hugged her sister back. Then, remembering where she was and why she was there, she gently pushed her sister off of her and straightened her gown. "Anna, this is King Fergus, Queen Elinor, their daughter Princess Merida, and their three sons; Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. And everyone, this is my younger sister Princess Anna, and my cousin Princess Rapunzel of Corona."

"Wonderful to meet you." Queen Elinor said with a thick accent.

Anna and Rapunzel both smiled politely. "To you as well." They said in unison, curtsying deeply.

"Now, that that's done, let's eat!" King Fergus cheered. He grabbed a turkey leg from off of the table. Anna and Rapunzel giggled, sitting down. He continued telling a story to the boys. "And out of nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen. It's face scarred with one dead eye…" The triplets looked like they had heard this story before. "I drew my sword and…"

Merida walked towards the table, carrying a stack of pastries. She snuck up behind her brothers. "Whoosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went!" She said, sinking into her chair.

"Aw, that's my favorite part!" The King shouted.

"Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's still roaming the wild, waiting his chance for revenge." Merida finished, pretending to be the bear Mor'du.

"Let him return. I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place." King Fergus said. Merida smiled and put her bow on the table.

"Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table." Queen Elinor reprimanded.

Merida groaned. It was apparent she had heard this before. "Mum…it's just my bow." She said.

"A princess should not have weaponry in my opinion." Elinor continued on.

"Let her be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential." King Fergus said. Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

Merida turned to her mother, excited. "Mom, you'll never guess what I did today!" She said.

"Hmm?" Queen Elinor asked, looking at a stack of letters.

"I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls." She announced. The triplets looked awed at this.

"Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink from the fire." King Fergus teased. All of the girls giggled.

A servant came in and delivered some more letters. Elinor read them over carefully. "What did you do, dear?" She asked. Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel felt really bad for Merida. It seemed that she was trying to impress her parents, but one of them wasn't even listening.

"Nothing, Mom." Merida sighed. Elinor looked up to her daughter's plate.

"Hungry, aren't we?" She asked.

Merida groaned again. "Mom…"

"You'll get dreadful collywobbles." Queen Elinor insisted. "Oh, Fergus! Will you look at our daughter's plate?"

Fergus, whose giant plate was heaping, put a piece of food down. "Fergus, they've all accepted." Elinor said.

"Who's accepted what, Mother?" Merida asked. Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna were also very curious as well.

Elinor turned towards the three brothers. "Boys, you are excused." Hamish, Hubert, and Harris hurried out of the room. "Please, Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel, and Queen Elsa, if you could just give us a moment."

Anna, Rapunzel, and Elsa stood up. "Of course. Thank you for having us." All three girls curtsied and exited, closing the door.

They came to a small room. "So, what do you think of them?" Anna asked. Elsa frowned.

"I don't think it would be kind to judge them now," Elsa paused for a moment. "They seem nice, though." She closed her eyes. "And I think Merida has magic powers. Just like us, only…different."

Anna and Rapunzel exchanged a look. "Yeah…about that." Anna said.

"What?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"We met a person in a kingdom called Agrabah. I think they had powers, too." Rapunzel explained.

Elsa's eyes widened. "That's odd."

"What is?" Anna asked.

"It's just…I never thought that there was that many people with magic." Elsa murmured.

"It's nice, though." Anna added. "Not being the only magic ones."

"Yeah…" Elsa muttered, deep in thought. "But it's also too dangerous."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

A person, an assassin, docked their boat on the shore. "I'm sorry, but you have to pay the fine." A guard told them, blocking their path into Agrabah.

"Oh, right, of course…No." The person said, pushing past the guard, shoving him to the ground.

The people of Agrabah screamed as the black-clad assassin showed up in town, drawing one of their swords. "Where is Anna and Elsa?" The person demanded.

**Author's Note: Okay! Next part will be the Games! Hope you all liked the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Got it. After Merida, Mulan will be next. And I will try and read your Scarlet Warrior story. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh, thank you! And of course your OC can join! If you could give me a description of her personality and how she looks, that would be great! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thanks! I know that they're all from different times, but I'm going to still use them as crossovers. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns (Guest): Haha. Thank you! And I will include Mulan after they go out of the Brave world. And I know that they're not all just a few hours away, but…It's Disney, okay? :) Yes, they will be in Brave for the whole movie events. Anna and Rapunzel just met Elsa, and since Jasmine had the ability to read minds, she is able to tell what anyone close to her (or anyone far away with powers) is thinking. And I will definitely include Mulan soon! I swear! And I just realized how long my reply was. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: LOL I do the homework thing all the time. :) Thank you! They're already in DunBroch, but after they get out of China (with Mulan) and then they get shipwrecked. They will be meeting all of the Disney Princesses (except for Pocahontas…I have absolutely no idea how I would fit that in there…) And yes, I will make another story like Hans's Punishment soon! And thank you for the comment on my writing. My advice is to imagine your OCs as real characters, and if you're doing fanfiction, imagine the characters saying it. But I'm sure you're a great writer! :) Bye! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: DunBroch Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned.**

The next day, all three girls arrived in the throne room bright and early. They were in new clothes, of course, since Queen Elinor mentioned that this was an important day. Elsa had her hair in a French braid on her shoulder and a crown on her head (one she had made out of ice), and was wearing not an ice blue gown, but a red gown with long sleeves and a full skirt, complete with golden embroidery.

Anna had her hair up in a classic bun, with a small silver tiara in her hair. She was wearing a dark green gown with a skirt similar to Elsa's, with sleeves that fit snugly around her arms and a slightly lighter green sash. She also had very high heels, ones that made her feel like she would trip and break her neck.

Rapunzel didn't have any special hair do, only because her hair was too short. She did have her famous crown in her hair though. She was wearing a light purple gown that looked similar to Merida's usual gown, and had no shoes on. Thankfully, the long gown covered her feet.

The three girls walked to the center of the room, standing next to the royal family. King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Princess Merida, and the three princes were there, sitting in thrones. All of them looked interested except for Merida, who looked like she was in pain.

And she probably was. She was in an incredibly stiff gown that didn't allow any movement at all. Her hair was covered by a cap-like piece on her head and neck. It looked beautiful, but restricting.

There was a crowd of people in the Great Hall. Each lined up according to their flag. Elsa assumed that these were the clans that Queen Elinor had talked about.

"So, here we are! The four clans! Uh…gathering…uh…for…" The King said, rising out of his seat. Elinor rolled her eyes and stood up.

"The presentation of the suitors!" The Queen said. Anna felt tremendously sorry for Merida, who she understood was getting married off.

"Clan Macintosh!" Fergus announced.

A boy, maybe around sixteen to eighteen appeared. The crowd behind him (mostly girls) cheered enthusiastically. "Your majesty, I present my heir and sire, who defended our land from the northern invaders and, with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!" His father, Lord Macintosh announced.

Macintosh stepped forward with a sword in hand. Then, he showed off his sword skills, swinging and flipping it wildly. Merida (and Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel) were unimpressed by the obviously vain boy.

"Clan Maguffin!" King Fergus announced.

"Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Viking war ships with his bare hands. Vanquished two thousand more." Lord Maguffin said. To show his strength, Maguffin picked up a piece of thick wood and chopped it in half. Anna stared wide-eyed.

"Elsa, does he have superstrength?" She whispered to her sister.

Elsa giggled behind her hand. "No, Anna. He's just strong." She answered.

"Clan Dingwall!" King Fergus announced.

Lord Dingwall stood next to a giant. No, really. The man had to be, like, seven feet tall. Merida looked up, actually a little intrigued. "I present my only son, who was besieged by ten thousand Romans and he took out their whole armor singlehandedly. With one arm, he was…"

Lord Dingwall looked over and saw the huge warrior, then actually reached _behind _him and got a small, scrawny looking boy. This one was obviously Lord Dinwall's son. He took his son's arm and thrust it in the air. "With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down the whole attacking fleet."

Many people didn't believe this was true. Wee Dingwall was just standing there, looking dazed. "Lies!" A person shouted from the crowd.

"What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face!" Lord Dingwall demanded. "Or are you a scared sniffling jackanape, afraid to muss your pretty hair?"

"At least we _have _hair!" Lord Macintosh said.

"And all of our teeth!" Lord Maguffin exclaimed.

Young Maguffin tried to speak, probably saying another insult. But apparently his accent was too thick.

"…And we don't hide under bridges, you grumpy old troll!" Lord Macintosh said. Everyone in the room laughed, except for the royal family, who stared at them.

"You want to laugh, huh?" Lord Dingwall asked, his eyes narrowed. "Wee Dingwall!"

Wee Dinwall snapped to attention and jumped on Lord Macintosh, biting into his arm with giant teeth. Suddenly fighting broke out everywhere.

After a while, the fighting was still going on. "Now, that's all done! You've had your go at each other. Show a little decorum. But no more fighting!" King Fergus shouted.

The clans froze for a minute. Then, unknown by everyone, the triplets appeared from a panel on the floor and dropped a club on Lord Dinwall's foot. He screamed and jumped up, getting smacked in the face.

And the fighting broke out again. Fergus jumped into the crowd, eager to join the brawl. Queen Elinor rolled her eyes and walked through the crowd. Everyone cleared a path for her, intimidated. She crossed the room and saw the clan leaders fighting, and grabbed them by their ears, dragging them back to the front of the room.

"Sorry, me Queen. I feel terrible. My humblest apologies." Lord Macintosh apologized.

"Sorry." Lord Dinwall said shortly.

"No disrespect." Lord Maguffin said.

"Sorry, love. I…I didn't…" Fergus started to apologize, cut off by Elinor's stony silence. "Yes, dear." He took his seat.

"Now, then, where were we? Ah, yes." Elinor said, settling things. "In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as a champion."

"First born?" Merida whispered to herself. Anna looked at her, a million thoughts running through her head. Merida was the first born, which meant she was eligible to compete. But…she wouldn't do something that crazy, right?

"And thus, compete for the hand of the Princess of DunBroch." Elinor continued. "To win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feats of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the Princess herself."

"Archery! Archery!" Merida shouted, climbing out of her chair. All eyes were on her-including Elinor's- and she straightened. "I chose archery." Merida said gracefully.

Elinor turned to the crowd, completely unaware of Merida's plan. "Let the Games begin!" She shouted. The crowd responded with a loud cheer.

**Author's Note: And that would be the next chapter! :) Hope you all liked it!**

**Thank you to GravityFallsChick, evilalice7890, demigod divergent, and blankstate37 for following/favoriting! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Of course you can use the other Disney Princess's powers! Just hold on, because I'm going to add most of them, and they're all going to have different powers. And thank you for your suggestions, I'm definitely going to use them! Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**FrozenAddict15: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter as well! :)**

**Unicorns: Oh, sorry. And yes, my favorite thing to say about Disney is 'Disney logic. The only logic that makes no sense.' :) And her archery will have little to do with her powers. Oh, and your rambling is totally okay! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Anytime! I will be checking the HTTYD wiki later. :) And thank you for your description of Flara! Your OC sounds incredible! I'll be adding her in the next or the next after that, okay? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Yes! I wouldn't abandon them in the middle of the story! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Thank you! I promise, Merida will join them! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Reviews for Fandom Wars:**

**Wanli8970: Yeah…that's the result of boredom right there. :) And yeah, I did get the idea from ICarly. Hope you liked the story! :)**

**InfernoLeo9: :D Hope you liked the story! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock12: Yeah, it is it. Sorry! But thank you! Hope you enjoyed the story! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D **


	8. Chapter 8: The Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned.**

A few hours into the Games, it was finally time for archery. Merida (and Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel if they were being honest) were on the edge of their seat.

"It's time!" Fergus called to the clans.

"Archers to your marks!" Queen Elinor called.

"Aye! Archers…to, to your marks!" King Fergus repeated.

"And may the lucky arrow find its target!" Elinor wished everyone good luck before taking her seat.

The crowd cheered as the three boys stepped up, each one ready to shoot their arrows. "Oi! Get on with it!" King Fergus shouted.

Young Maguffin was up first. He carefully aimed the arrow at the target…

And missed. The arrow had landed far from the center. He definitely wasn't winning.

Merida turned to her father, pleased from the outcome of that. "I bet he was wishing he was tossing cabers." She said.

"Holding up bridges!" Her father laughed along with her. Elinor looked at them scornfully.

Next it was Young Macintosh's turn. He shot the arrow, but made it _just _outside the center. It was a pretty good shot. Anna knew that he had more of a chance than Maguffin. "Noo!" He wailed, throwing a temper tantrum. Young Macintosh was currently in the process of smacking his bow against the ground.

"At least _you _made the target, son!" Lord Macintosh called to his son. It didn't really give him that much consolation.

"Oh, that's attractive." Merida said. Anna couldn't help but agree with her sarcasm.

In anger, Young Macintosh threw his bow to the crowd. "I got it!" A person in the crowd exclaimed, holding it up in the air. All of the girls giggled.

"Good arm!" Merida said to her father.

He nodded. "And such lovely, flowing locks." Fergus said, flipping his hair.

"Fergus!" Elinor reprimanded.

"What?" He asked.

The last one up was Wee Dingwall. Anna was almost certain that Young Macintosh would win. Merida seemed to agree. "Oh, Wee Lamb." She said.

Wee Dingwall was barely able to-no, he just couldn't hold the bow-, resulting in a mess. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

All eyes were on him, and so as a result, none were on Merida. She quietly got up and grabbed her bow. Throwing her cape on, she proceeded to walk off the stage-and right into Elsa

"Uh, excuse me." Merida said, keeping her voice deep, as if she was a man.

Elsa laughed a little, but it was quiet so she didn't alert the King and Queen. "Merida, I know it's you." Merida gasped quietly.

"So, are you here to stop me?" She asked, feeling suddenly depressed. Elsa shook her head and placed a hand on Merida's shoulder.

"No. I came here to tell you that no matter how much your mother tries to hold you back, you do have power, okay? So go and use it. Fight for your freedom." Elsa said. Merida smiled, mystified by the Snow Queen's words.

"Aye." Merida promised. "I will."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Merida had her hood up, and was carrying the DunBroch clan flag. It was just after Wee Dingwall's turn, so they were just about to choose a winner. Merida's arrival, however, changed everything. All eyes were on her. Merida took a deep breath before removing her hood. "I am Merida," she declared. "First born descendant of clan DunBroch." She looked her mother in the eye. "And I'll be fighting for my own hand!"

"Merida!" Queen Elinor gasped. Anna and Rapunzel stared at her, amazed.

Merida tried to take aim, but was restricted by her tight dress. She tried moving her arms, only to still be stuck. "Curse this dress!" She bent forward, tearing the dress and allowing movement. Smiling, Merida aimed at the first target and shot at the target, hitting dead center.

"Merida, stop this!" Her mother ordered.

Merida didn't listen to this, moving to the second target and releasing the arrow. It hit dead center once more.

"Don't you dare release another arrow!" Elinor shouted. Merida pulled the arrow back, preparing to shot the last arrow. "Merida, I forbid it."

A split second later, she released the arrow. It knocked against the bow as it flew through the air, knocking it off its course momentarily. It still flew with as much accuracy as the rest, heading straight towards the center. The arrow split Wee Dingwall's arrow, the only one who had made it to the center, in half.

Merida panted a little. She had been holding her breath the entire time. The Princess of DunBroch turned around, only to be met with her mother's stern face.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Elinor dragged Merida into her room, throwing her inside. "I don't believe you! I've just had enough of you, lass!"

"You're the one that wants me to…" Merida argued.

"You just embarrassed them! You embarrassed _me!" _Her mother shouted.

"I followed the rules!" Merida said. It was true. There were no rules against the princess entering the Games.

"You don't know what you've done!" Elinor said.

"I don't care how…" Merida started to say.

"There'll be fire and sword if it's not set right." Queen Elinor stated.

"Just listen!" Merida pleaded with her mother.

"I am the Queen! You listen to me!" Elinor demanded.

"Oh! This is so unfair!" Merida shouted. Elinor seemed confused by this.

"Huh? Unfair?" Queen Elinor asked, shocked.

"You were never there for me? This whole marriage is what _you _want! Do you ever bother to ask what _I _want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do, trying to make me be like you. Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Merida yelled.

"Ach! You're acting like a child!" Elinor said.

Merida drew her sword out. "And you're a beast! That's what you are!" She pointed her sword at her family tapestry.

"Merida!" Queen Elinor gasped.

"I will never be like you!" Merida declared as she stuck the tip of her sword at the tapestry.

"No! Stop that!" Elinor said.

"I'd rather _die _than be like you!" Merida shouted, slashing through the tapestry. There was now a big gap separating Merida and her mother.

Elinor wrestled Merida's bow off of her back. "You are a princess! I expect you to act like one!" She threw her daughter's bow in the fire.

Merida was heartbroken. Her bow was the most important thing to her. How could her mother just burn it like that? Eyes stinging with tears, she ran out of her room. "Merida? Merida?" Elinor called after her. She then regretted her actions and knelt by the fire, pulling Merida's bow out. "Oh, no. What have I done?" She asked, crying.

**Author's Note: Okay. This is chapter 8. Hope you liked it! :)**

**Thank you Avatar-Cake, OneShotMasta, CrimsonLaurana, JewelofthePhoenix, the-detonator and Elephi245 for following/favoriting! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Uh…right. I'll be sure to do that. And I'll also put in a lot of the suggestions from Sub-Zero. Uh…except the whole spine-rip thing. And oh heck, I didn't even think of Tiana. I do not think I'm going to put her in either, because I KNOW that frozen didn't take place in the 1920s. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: You're welcome! And don't worry, I won't tick Flara off…too much…And she isn't in this chapter, but I promise she'll be in the next one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! And yeah, I get that. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

** 12: Yeah, it is. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Yeah, sorry, but it's going to be a surprise until…the next chapter. And I know that there wasn't much Frozen characters in this either. Sorry! Hope you liked Fandom Wars and this chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Thank you and I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Reviews for Fandom Wars:**

**Desss4Ever: Thank you! Hope you liked it! :)**

**NerdandBooks: Haha. Hope you liked the story! :)**

**Unicorns: Haha, yeah. Thanks for finding a real reason! :) And I didn't know Hanna (Hans and Anna?) even existed after what happened in the movie. I was not going to include elsanna (No offense to anyone, but I find that pairing disgusting). I only ship straight pairings, too. Thank you! Hope you liked it! :)**

**Arwa. Alzaabi: Thank you! :)**

**Elephi245: Thank you! :)**

**PabloPenquin1800 (Guest): Haha! Cool! Yeah, I totally wish I was there, too! Hope you liked it! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Believe me, that's how I pictured the D23 expo. :) Hope you liked it! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: D23 expo right there. :) No, that's actually it, sorry. And yes, Kristanna is the real pairing here. :) Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all totally awesome! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Woods and the Witch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel were watching the remainder of the Games when Anna saw Merida escaping on her horse, crying. She tapped Elsa on the shoulder. "Elsa; look."

Elsa turned towards were Anna was pointing. She nodded. "We should follow. She looks upset."

A few minutes later, the girls were racing behind Merida on horses they had…borrowed. She hadn't seen them yet, but that didn't mean she wouldn't.

They rode through the forest, finally stopping at a stone circle. Angus, Merida's horse seemed to be wary of it, and suddenly stopped, throwing Merida off. Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel stopped their horses, climbing off. They entered the stone circle where Merida lay.

While Anna and Elsa helped Merida up, Rapunzel looked at the stone circle. "Wow…this is so beautiful…" She whispered, brushing a hand up against a stone. Images filled her head.

_A dragon and two bears in the stone circle. One of the bears and the dragon were fighting together against a demon bear, with various weapons all over its body. Merida, Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel struggled to get back, frightened. The dragon took a deep breath, as if preparing to breathe fire. _

"Aah!" Rapunzel cried, holding her head in her hands. Anna, Elsa, and Merida hurried to her.

"What's wrong?" Merida asked. "What happened?" She was obviously confused.

"Vision!" Rapunzel gasped out. "Dragon…Bear!"

Anna gasped. "Another vision?" Rapunzel nodded. "There was a dragon and a bear?" Another nod.

"And they were fighting. The dragon and the bear. Right here. We were all there." Rapunzel said quietly.

"What is she talking about?" Merida asked, growing impatient.

Anna and Elsa exchanged looks. "Merida," Elsa said carefully and slowly. "Do you remember when I said you have power?"

"Yes…" Merida replied just as slowly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Elsa let out a small laugh. "No, no." She reassured the princess. "But when I said it, I meant it literally. You see, I have magic powers, and so does Anna, and so does Rapunzel. We were born with it, and so are you."

"You're-you're crazy!" Merida stuttered, moving back.

Anna shook her head. "It's not." She summoned a small flame in her hand. "We do have powers, Merida."

"Okay." Merida accepted the truth rather well. "But then what power do _I _have?"

"I don't know." Elsa replied.

"What is that?" Anna asked suddenly, pointing past them. Elsa and Merida turned to see blue wisps.

"Will O' the Wisps." Merida answered softly, as not to alarm the spirits. "They say that if you follow them, they can lead you to your fate."

The Will O' the Wisps multiplied, forming a path into the woods. "Should we follow them?" Anna asked.

Merida was already edging closer to the Wisps. She touched one, and it disappeared. But looking at the other Wisps, she turned to Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and her horse. She motioned to Angus. "Come on, Angus." She whispered.

The horse hid behind a stone column. "Angus!" Merida said forcefully. Angus hid further behind the stones.

Merida, with Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa beside her, continued in the forest, following the Wisps. Finally, the girls came to a small cottage and entered.

Inside there was an old woman carving a block of wood. No one really understood. Why would the wisps lead them here? The woman noticed them. "Oh, look around. You holler if you see anything you like. Everything is half off."

"Um…who are you?" Rapunzel asked.

The old woman swept the floor. "Just a humble woodcarver." She answered.

"Um…I don't understand." Merida said.

The old woman showed Merida and Rapunzel some of her carvings as Anna and Elsa looked around the room. They suddenly saw the woman's broom sweeping by itself. "Your broom!" Anna exclaimed.

The woodcarver snapped her fingers and the broom fell to the ground. "That's ridiculous! Wood cannot be imbued with magical property. I should know, I'm a wi…whistler…of wood." She showed Merida and Rapunzel some more carvings.

Anna eyed a black crow. Was it real? She reached towards it cautiously. "That's stuffed." The old woman said. Anna extended her hand to touch it…

"Stay off the crow!" The crow-apparently not stuffed- snapped.

"Aah! The crow's talking!" Merida screamed.

"That's not all I can do. La-la-la-la-la-la-la…" The crow sang out. The witch snapped her fingers and the broom lifted up and hit the crow on the head, knocking him from his perch.

"You're a witch!" Merida said.

"Woodcarver!" The witch said, working on one of her projects.

"That's why the Wisps lead me to you!" Merida explained.

"Woodcarver!" The witch insisted.

"You'll change my fate!" Merida exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"Woodcarver!" The witch yelled, slicing through a piece of wood with an axe.

"You see, it's my mother…" Merida started.

"I'm not a witch! Too many unsatisfied customers!" The witch said. "If four are not going to buy anything…Get out." She snapped her fingers and a hundred knives and sharp tools rose up, preparing to harm the girls.

Merida braced herself against the doorway. "No, the Wisps led us here!"

"I don't care! Get out! Shoo! Be gone with you!" The witch snapped. The knives drew even closer.

Merida closed her eyes, preparing for impact. "I'll buy it all." She said.

The knives stopped in midair. "What-what was that?" The witch stuttered.

"Every carving." Merida said. The knives turned to the witch.

She laughed nervously. "And how are you going to pay for that?" The old witch asked.

Merida took off her necklace, the one that her mother had given her before the Games. "With this." She answered.

"Oh, my! Lovely, that is." The witch breathed.

The un-flattened crow flew and landed on the witch's shoulder. "That'll set us up for months."

The knives all fell as the witch reached for the necklace. She pulled her hands back once she thought she had caught it, but saw her hands empty. Instead, Merida held the necklace above her head. "Every carving and one spell." Merida clarified.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The witch asked with a smile.

"I want a spell to change my mom. That will change my fate." Merida decided. Elsa was about to warn her how dangerous something like that could be, but was cut off by the witch.

"Done!" The witch said, grabbing the necklace. She walked out of her cottage, snapped her finger, and walked back in.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Merida asked frantically. Elsa could understand. Merida hardly even knew about magic, so it was natural to freak out a bit.

"Never conjure where you carve, very important." The witch answered, opening the door.

Inside, everything had changed. It had gone from a normal, everyday woodcarver's shop to a real witch's workplace, complete with a bubbling cauldron in the center of everything. The witch walked towards the center of the room. "The last time I did this it was for a prince."

"Easy on the eyes. Fantastic." The crow muttered from above them.

"He demanded I give him the strength of ten men, and he gave me this." The witch showed them a ring with crossed axes. "For a spell. A spell that would change his fate."

Elsa thought this to be interesting. "And did he get what he was after?" She asked curiously.

"Oh! Yes! And made off with an especially attractive mahogany cheese board." The witch answered.

And then she began throwing various things in the cauldron, stuff that Anna couldn't see because of the darkness. When it was all done, the witch slipped on a metal mask, and slipped another one on the bird.

The cauldron began to glow as the spell started to take effect. Merida leaned in closer to see what was happening, but to avoid any mishaps; the witch put her hand over Merida's face and pushed her back a little. Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel knew enough to stay back.

A bright light filled the whole cottage and leaked out of the door and windows. For a minute, all of them were blind. And then it cleared.

The witch pulled out some tongs and fished in the cauldron, finally pulling out a small pastry. "Uh…a cake?" Merida asked, confused.

"You don't want it?" The witch asked.

"Yes! I want it!" Merida replied in a hurry. "You're sure if I give this to my mom, it will change my fate?"

"Oh, trust me!" The witch assured. "It'll do the trick, dearie." She snapped her fingers as Merida, Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel stepped out of the cottage. "And that reminds me…"

She took Anna and Elsa's hands and brought them to the back of the cottage. "You're the Snow Queen and Fire Princess." The witch said. "And you're traveling with the Healing Princess and the Princess of DunBroch."

"Yes, ma'am." Elsa replied politely. "And, if you don't mind me asking, can you tell us what Merida's power is?"

The witch nodded and laughed. "I'll tell you all right, but you better not tell the red-haired lass!" The sisters both nodded. "She can move objects with her mind. A great power, really, though hard to control sometimes."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled with a curtsy. "We must be going know, I'm afraid."

"No, no!" The witch jumped up in front of Elsa. "That's not what I came to tell you."

"Oh, well…What is it?" Anna asked.

The witch led Anna and Elsa to her backyard, where a large dragon was. It was red, with large horns, a long neck, and large wings. "This is my best friend. Her name is Flara." The witch said.

"Oh." Anna said in awe of the large dragon. She didn't even know dragons existed.

"That's not all, dearie." The witch said. "I can sense that you all are in terrible danger. Flara will help you." Flara backed up a bit and narrowed her eyes only a little, obviously not trusting the newcomers. "Flara, please." The witch said.

Flara seemed a little reluctant, but nonetheless agreed and stood next to Anna and Elsa. "She's a powerful ally, and a great friend." The witch said to the two girls. "Flara will aide you on your quest." The witch hugged Flara as a way of goodbye.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry that we're taking your best friend away from you." Elsa said. The witch smiled.

"Please, just worry about saving the world." The witch said. "Oh, and there's something else about the spell…what was it…?"

Anna and Elsa walked over to Merida and Rapunzel, who were at the stone circle. "Did you say something about the spell?" Anna asked, turning back to the witch, only to see that her and her house was gone.

"What…?" Elsa murmured. "Weird…"

**Author's Note: And that long chapter would be Chapter 9. Hope you all liked it!**

**Thank you idiosyancraticrose for favoriting! :)**

**Wanli8970: Here's Flara! I hope I wrote her in character. Oh, and it wouldn't be a joke or anything that made her mad, it would be Mor'du, and at the ending scene so then she fights against Mor'du with Elinor. Oh, and thanks for putting all of that other stuff in there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Oh, thank goodness. I will put Maldonia in there, like it would be post-movie. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Haha. I literally had to last it yesterday when I was watching this! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Haha. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! Yeah, probably not. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Guest: Yeah, kind of. I'm just going to make all the Disney Princesses with magic powers. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Oh, good. Thank you! And I seriously can't believe that pairing exists! I seriously don't know. And yes, people will ship anything, as long as some people are in the same room together. And Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna will form kind of a team with Merida until the end of the Brave storyline. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone for favoriting/reading/reviewing! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

As the four-five, if you counted Flara- approached the palace, Merida turned to the others. "Could you maybe please stay out here while I try and work things out with my mom?" Merida asked hopefully.

Elsa nodded her head. "Of course. Take all the time you need." She told the princess kindly.

"Thanks." Merida said, relieved.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

So, the girls waited outside, talking to Flara. Well, more like asking 'yes or no' questions due to the fact that Flara couldn't talk. At first Flara didn't trust them all that much, but while they were talking, Flara seemed to open up to them.

"So, what's-!" Anna gasped as she heard a sound that sounded distinctly like a bear. She looked over to see Merida and a huge brown bear.

"Merida, get away!" Elsa said. "They're dangerous!"

Merida turned towards them, walking over. "No, no, it's not that."

"…What do you mean?" Elsa questioned.

"This is my mom, Queen Elinor." Merida winced while saying this.

Anna's jaw dropped. "No way!" She exclaimed. "But-but how?"

Merida winced a little more. "That witch! The spell she gave me turned my mom into a bear!"

Elsa shook her head, holding the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "I was afraid this would happen." She mumbled inaudibly.

"We're going to that witch's house right now to break the spell." Merida said with determination.

Anna nodded. "Let's do it." She said.

Merida then noticed the dragon. "Oh, right. Mom, meet Flara. Flara, meet my mom." Flara eyed the bear-the Queen- out of suspicion for just a moment, and then smiled, revealing a top jaw with no teeth. Elinor roared (not viciously) in response.

"Well then." Merida smiled. "Let's go!" She started off towards the forest, the others not too far behind.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Soon, they came at the ancient stone circle, where the wisps had been. Merida had told then earlier that they were going to go here first. Her reasoning was that if the wisps were here before, they would be there now. "Where are those wisps?" Merida asked, agitated. "Come out, wisps. Come on out! Lead me to the witch's cottage. I'm here! Fine, don't come out now that my mom is watching."

Elinor looked over at Merida, eyes full of question. Even Flara raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I was standing right here, and the wisp appeared right here! Then a whole trail of them led me off into the forest!" She insisted.

Elinor started walking off into the woods, determined to find it. "Does she think I just happened upon a witch's cottage?" Merida asked rhetorically. Rapunzel, the closest one to Merida, didn't know if she was speaking to her or herself, and so settled with a shrug.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

The six stumbled in the woods for a while (or in Flara's case, occasionally flew over to scan surroundings, then returned to the ground), maybe around an hour. The sun was setting. Everyone was worn out.

Anna and Rapunzel didn't understand. It was only a few minutes away from the stones last time. It was a clear path then, too. So then, what had happened?

Elsa partly understood. A witch was one of the magical creatures in the forest. Magic is one of the things that play by its own rules. It stretches the laws of science and physics, gravity, and really anything else. Magic can definitely make a place further away then it was before.

Then suddenly, Merida stopped, causing Rapunzel to bump into her. Merida looked around frantically. "Oh, mom!" She exclaimed. "I know this place. The witch's cottage is this way. Come on! Hurry!"

And so they were trekking through the woods again. A few more minutes of running a steady pace, and they soon found the witch's cottage. "I can't believe it! I found it!" Merida said happily.

The Princess of DunBroch reached towards the doorknob and eased the door open, finding it completely empty. Anna stared into it, mystified. "What…?" She muttered.

"No! She was here! No, really! She was just here! Oh, wait!" Merida closed the door and shut her eyes tightly, snapping her fingers just as the witch had done. She opened the cottage door, but found it empty once more. "No!" Merida shut the cottage door again and reopened it, still finding it empty. "No! No! No! No! No!" She repeated the action over and over again, but still had the same results.

Still finding nothing, Merida ventured inside, where the witch's cauldron lay. Anna knocked into something, setting off an image of the witch, which promptly began talking. "Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home of bear carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time, but if you'd like to inquire about a portrait or wedding cake toppers, pour vial one into the cauldron. If you'd like Bedouin garlic, vial two. If you're that red-haired lass, vial three." Merida picked up the vial before the image could say anything else, pouring the contents in.

"Princess," the image began. "I'm off to the Wickerman's Festival in Stoneleigh. I won't be back till spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent, unless you remember these words; 'fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride."

"Fate be changed?" Merida asked, fed up with the witch's riddles. "Mend the bond? What does that mean?"

"One more time." The witch said. "'Fate by changed. Look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.' That's it! Ta-ta! Oh, and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver!" The image dissipated.

"No! No! Where did you go?" Merida asked. She began throwing contents of all of the vials in the cauldron.

"I don't think that's such a good-!" Elsa started to say. Merida only continued to dump the potions in.

As a reaction from the different spells used to make the potions, the cauldron began to glow, similar to when the witch was making the spell that got that into that jam. Elsa grabbed Anna, Rapunzel and Merida, and pulled them down to the ground. "Have a lovely day!" The witch's image said, right before the whole place exploded.

The five in the cottage quickly stepped out, and suddenly it began to rain. They couldn't go back into the cottage, they found out, because it had disappeared again, so they got to work building a shelter. "We'll sort it out tomorrow." Merida said.

That night, all of them fell asleep, anticipating the next day.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! Writer's block strikes again! Curse Writer's Block...**

**Anyway, thank you GravityFallsChick, ncisMCABBY, and hogisim97 for following/favoriting!**

**Jakevoronkov1: Okay. Got it. So by that, you mean her powers get stronger over time or something, right? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh, you're welcome! And I'm glad! I'm sorry I didn't get Flara in the chapter this much, but she'll have a bigger part in the next chapters. I'm thinking of having the whole 'bonding scene' in the next chapter, when Merida and her mother are also bonding. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Hey, Disney has an addicting curse about it. :) Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Oh, good! :) Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Anytime! Oh, if you did, I'd definitely read it. And thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns (Guest): Thank you! And I think that I'm going to give Snow White the ability to talk to animals, but I won't repeat powers, 'cause then in the final scene…I've said too much! :) And don't worry, I never saw HTTYD either, but I'm planning to. LOL Hans. And this is the final installment for NOW, I'm thinking of publishing a few fanfics for Frozen sometime in the near future. One won't have anything to do with the little series-thing, but the other thing will take place about 10 years in the future. That's all I'm going to say for now. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Guest: Haha…Sorry, it's only one part. I might add another part soon, though. :)**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Bonding and Bears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

The five girls woke up in the morning to see a makeshift wood table, with Elinor sitting at it. "Uh...Good morning." Merida said cautiously. "So, what's all this supposed to be?" She asked her mother.

Elinor started to growl, trying to answer. "Sorry, I don't speak bear." Merida shrugged.

Elinor pointed to Merida's bow. "Oh!" She said, removing her bow.

Then, Elinor started to eat berries, ones she had found this morning. Anna was about to take a berry, but Elsa held her back. Instead she gave Anna and Rapunzel both apples from their bag, and handed one to Merida as well. Merida took it, and then peered cautiously into the bowl of berries. "Find these by the creek, did you?" She asked. Elinor nodded. "They're Nightshade berries." Elinor continued to eat. Merida looked at her mother. "They're poisonous."

Elinor's eyes widened and she quickly spit it out, wiping her paws against her tongue for good measure. Elinor quickly downed some water. "Where did you get this water?" Merida asked, crinkling up her nose in disgust. "It has worms in it."

Elinor spit out the water and slumped down. Merida smiled, grabbing an arrow. "Come on."

Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel smiled, each grabbing an arrow. "Come on, Flara." Anna smiled, guiding the dragon over to the river.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Okay, so you just…" Anna started to say to Flara, teaching her how to do it. Anna figured that most dragons (except for water dragons, of course) wouldn't go near water; it would put out their flame. But Flara seemed to know what to do. She reached into the water and speared a fish with her claw.

When Anna looked over at Flara, there was a pile of fish sitting next to her, flopping about. Anna, who was clumsy with an arrow, had not yet caught anything. She looked over at the dragon. "…Would you mind showing me how to do that?" Anna asked with a smile.

Flara grinned at her and nodded. She held up one claw as if saying 'hold on', then saw a fish, and caught it between her claws. Then she gestured to Anna, in an obvious way that said 'and now you.'

Anna waited, just like Flara had. Then she plunged the arrow into the water, effectively catching a fish. Flara smiled, showing her encouragement.

Now this was where Anna got a little cocky. She waited again and plunged it into the water…

And then tripped over her own feet, landing in the water. Flara flew over to her for a minute, as if asking if she was okay. Anna nodded, understanding. "I'm fine."

And with that Flara chuckled a bit. Well, it looked funny. Anna was in a beautiful gown with her hair done up in a special way…and now it was all dripping wet. Anna chuckled a bit too. Soon they were both cracking up, acting as if they were best friends.

Merida and her mother were bonding as well. Merida was teaching her mother how to catch and cook fish, and they were getting along pretty well. That was until Elinor stalked off, heading into the woods.

"Mom, come back!" Merida called, trailing after her mother.

Elinor turned and started to growl a little. Elsa had heard the noise and walked up behind Merida. "Queen Elinor?" Elsa asked respectfully.

"Mom, is that you?" Merida asked, a little scared.

Elinor growled some more and went to attack the two girls, claws inches away from their throats when she paused, as if realizing what she was doing. Elinor backed away a bit.

"Mom? You changed. Like you were a bear…on the inside." Merida explained.

Suddenly a wisp appeared, catching the attention of all the girls in the camp. Elinor saw it and jumped to catch it, chasing the wisps. Everyone else ran to catch up.

The wisps led them through the forest and to the ruins of an old castle. There was a symbol on the top of the wall bearing crossed axes, like the ring the witch had showed Merida. "Mom, look!" Merida pointed to the symbols. "…Why did the wisps bring us here?"

All of them started to search the ruins, and what was left of the building. "Whoever lived here has been gone for a long time…" Anna said. Suddenly, she fell through the floor.

"I'm fine!" She called down to them weakly. Merida, Elsa and Rapunzel jumped down after her. Flara and Elinor stayed above ground.

"It's a...throne room." Rapunzel remarked.

"Do you suppose this could have been the kingdom in the story you were telling me? The one with the princes?" Merida called up to her mother.

Merida's eyes, adjusted to the darkness, saw a stone carving with three men, identical to each other, stood side by side. A part was chopped off, leaving one man standing alone. "One, two, three, four. The oldest. Like…like the tapestry! It's happened before!"

"Strength of ten men. Fate be changed. Changed with fate." Rapunzel muttered, thinking hard.

"Oh, no!" Merida said, the dread clear in her eyes. "The prince became…"

Suddenly a giant black bear twice the size of Elinor's bear form approached the girls. It had arrows sticking out from its sides, and a single, glowing eye. "Mor'du." Merida whispered.

The bear, Mor'du, walked stealthily to them. Elsa knew from the look in its eyes that it was going to attack. Merida drew an arrow back, shooting it at Mor'du. They bounced off of his hide harmlessly.

All four girls scrambled away, trying to get to Flara and Elinor. They ran at the same pace: as fast as humanly possible, maybe even a little faster. As Mor'du lunged at them, they all jumped off of a loose plank of wood, jumping to Flara and Elinor.

They all reached towards their comrades, hands outstretched. Time seemed to slow down as they flew through the air. Finally, Elinor grabbed Merida and Rapunzel's hands, dragging them to safety. Flara grabbed Anna and Elsa's hands, too, pulling them out of reach of the demon bear.

All four girls lay on the grass, panting hard, hearts racing. "Was…that…the bear…from the vision?" Anna gasped out.

Rapunzel nodded, biting her lip. "…Yeah."

Anna sighed. "I was afraid of that." She muttered.

**Author's Note: Okay, the curse of Writer's Block has left. That's about it. So yeah. I gotta bounce! Yugioh Zexal marathon! **

**Thank you Krazikids and xxblackreaperxx for following! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Yeah, I figured the same thing. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: It's like a disease. And I am so sorry that you have the curse of Writer's Block. Good luck getting over it! :) Oh, and thank you, by the way! And I reveal nothing about the final scene. Not until the second to last chapter, anyway. Hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Bears seem to be a recurring theme. :) Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Haha…Sorry! I did review on your fanfiction, so I hope you got it! You're right, I do not understand Beyblade much (I know all about the top battles they do, though), but it's a cool story! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Oh…you meant powers actually over time? I totally missed that, sorry. But okay, I'll give Tiana that power! Actually, the power to teleport. Either way, hope you like it! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh, good! Hope you liked the whole bonding part, and I hope that I wrote Flara in character. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thanks all you awesome people for reading, reviewing, and following! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Locked In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

Merida looked up at her mother as they continued on the path to the DunBroch castle. "Mom, we need to get back to the castle. If we don't, you'll become like Mor'du! A bear! A real bear! Forever! Mend the bond torn by pride. The witch gave us the answer! The tapestry!"

Merida led all of them to the castle, where she said there was a tapestry she had ripped. According to her, it would break the spell if they mended it.

When they got close to the castle, Anna, Rapunzel and Flara waited outside while Elsa went with Merida and Elinor.

The trio outside heard loud shouting from outside and instantly grew nervous. It sounded almost like…fighting.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZNFROZENFROZENFROZEN

All the clans were at opposite sides of the throne room, fighting like there was no tomorrow. Of course, that all stopped when Merida walked to the middle of the room.

"I-uh…" Merida stuttered with her words, not used to making speeches. Elsa, there for support, in the back of the room next to Elinor, nodded in encouragement.

"There once was an ancient kingdom." Merida started. She started to tell the story of Mor'du, albeit the part where he turned into a bear.

"We've all heard that story!" Lord Macintosh said.

"But it's true!" Merida insisted. "I know that now. Your alliance was forged in bravery and friendship and it lives to this day. I've been selfish. I tore a great rift in our kingdom. There's no one to blame but me. And I know now that I need to amend my mistake and mend our bond. And so, there is the matter of my betrothal. I decided to do what's right and…"

Merida took a deep breath, preparing to announce her choice, which would be best for the kingdom, when she saw Elinor gesturing wildly. She seemed to be trying to say not to go through with it. "…And break tradition." Merida said slowly.

She looked over at her mother, trying to figure out what to say. "My mother...the queen," she added, seeing Elinor's hand gestures, "Feels, uh, in her heart, that I-that we be free to…write our own stories. Follow our…hearts, and find love in our own time."

All of the lords and onlookers alike were now crying. "Beautiful." Lord Dingwall commented.

"The Queen and I put the decision to you, my Lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love?" Merida asked hopefully.

"Huh?" Lord Dingwall asked.

"Well, since you've obviously made up your minds about this, I have one thing to say," Lord Macintosh said. "This is…"

"A grand idea!" Young Macintosh said. Merida, Elinor, and even Elsa, who was silently creeping up the stairs to get the tapestry, were surprised. "Give us our own say in choosing our fates!"

"What?" His father gasped. It seemed that he was surprised, too.

"Aye!" Wee Dingwall agreed. "Why shouldn't we choose?"

"But she's the princess!" Lord Dingwall tried to talk some sense into his son.

"I didn't pick her out. It was _your _idea." Wee Dingwall said, crossing his arms.

Lord Maguffin sighed and turned to his son. "And do you feel the same way?"

Young Maguffin tried to say his opinion, but no one could really understand. Merida laughed.

"Well, that's it. Let these lads try to win her heart before they win her hand, if they can!" Lord Maguffin decided.

"I'd say that Wee Dingwall has a fighting chance!" Lord Dingwall said, shaking said person's shoulders.

"Fine then!" Lord Macintosh exclaimed. "Seems for once we agree! It was my idea in the first place."

Merida smiled at the thought of everyone getting along, but then saw a guard poking her mother, who was standing in a frozen position, with a spear. "Everyone! To the cellar! Let's crack open the king's private reserves to celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and rushed out of the room. Merida stayed behind and approached her mother, doing a little dance of joy. "The tapestry!" She realized, rushing up the stairs.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Mend the bonds. Mend the bonds. Stitched up! This will change you back, we just need a needle and thread." Merida said, eyeing the tapestry.

Elsa took out thread from a pouch on her waist. "I have some thread, but not a needle." She said apologetically. "Do you happen to have one?"

Elinor nodded and went to look for the needle when she suddenly turned into a 'real' bear again and went to attack the two girls, just like last time.

"Mom! Mom, not now! No! Please not now! Mom!" Merida pleaded. Elinor scratched Merida and Elsa on the arms. Elsa's first thought was to attack, but she knew it was Merida's mom and refrained.

Suddenly, Merida's dad came into the room, laughing. Seeing Merida and a bear, Fergus instantly thought that Elinor, who to the normal person, couldn't be seen, was killed and Merida was next. "Merida!" He gasped.

Elsa, who had hid the second she had heard Fergus' voice, drew in a sharp breath. "Dad, no! It's not what you think!" Merida said.

"Merida, get back!" He ordered, going to attack Elinor.

"No!" Merida cried out as her dad started attacking her mom with a sword. "No, Dad! Don't hurt her!"

Merida fought against her father, trying to stop him from hitting her mother but was soon pushed aside. "Merida, no!" Fergus cried.

As Fergus lifted the sword to strike Elinor raised her claw and knocked him out. "No!" Merida exclaimed. At that moment, Elinor snapped out of it. "Mom!"

Elinor noticed the scratch on Merida's arm that she had caused. "It's alright. It's alright. It's just a little scratch." She assured her mother.

Ashamed, Elinor ran out of the room. "Mom!" Merida cried.

Elsa came out from her hiding spot, trailing after Elinor. "I got her." She said, running out of the room.

That's when Fergus came to. "Oh, count your stars, lass. It almost had you. Are you hurt?" He asked upon seeing Merida.

"It's your wife, Elinor!" Merida said, referring to the bear.

"You're talking nonsense!" Fergus insisted.

"It's the truth! There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Mor'du!" Merida yelled.

"Mor'du or not, I'll avenge you're mother! I'll not risk losing you!" Fergus said, still going with the belief that Elinor had been killed.

"No, Dad! Just listen to me!" Merida pleaded with her father.

He didn't listen. He locked her in the room with the tapestry, and ran off. "No, you can't! It's your wife, Elinor!" Merida shouted.

**Author's Note: Yeah, so when I said I had gotten over Writer's Block…I lied. Updates may be slow, so bear with me, okay?**

**Thanks Smokescreen2814, Yuri1991, alex1pan, PureCreativity, smurfsandharrypotterrock12, and OneShotMasta for following/favoriting!**

**FrozenAddict15: Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Thanks! I'll try and watch Beyblade. It sounds cool. I just created another short story like that, and I got your review on it. And for the Ariel thing, I'm going to put it after they go to China (Mulan), and they get shipwrecked. I just have one question; what timeline should I do, in your opinion? Little Mermaid TV series, Little Mermaid (original movie) or Little Mermaid 2? And yes, I love the movie Rise of the Guardians, and I totally support Elsa and Jack! Good luck with a oneshot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Yeah, my type of Writer's Block doesn't make my writing too bad I hope, I just can't type or write anything. Thank you and I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Another person escapes the cruel Writer's Block. :) Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you! Glad you like it! Hope you like this one too! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh, good! Yeah, I am going to do Mulan after Brave, so expect it around the 13-14 chapter, okay? Oh, and I can add Mushu flirting with Flara, too, if you want. Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Reviews for Welcome to the Disney Villains:**

**Break of Red Dawn: Thank you! That's actually one of my favorite Disney songs as well. Thanks again! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock: Thank you! Glad you like it! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Oh, thank you! Glad you liked it! :)**

**Desss4Ever: Thank you! Hope you liked it! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you again and I'll definitely write more stuff like that! :)**

**Wanli8970: I heard that too multiple times. For someone who was thrown in at the last second (okay, maybe a little before that, but you get the point), they did an excellent job! I was so surprised I could've sworn my heart stopped, so you're totally not alone. Heck, once I saw he was evil, I created about 5,000 fanfics in my head. :P. Hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Demons, Dragons, Daughters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

Merida grabbed several items, trying to get her way out of the locked room; a crowbar, smashing through a window. In the last case she had seen everyone in the country chasing after her mother. She just hoped Elsa got there in time to stop everyone.

She hated that she was so helpless to do anything! After calling for Maudie, who had the key, several times, she saw several small shadows come out. "Oh no." Merida moaned. These were her brothers. They had eaten the tart the witch had given her. "Maudie!" She yelled.

The nursemaid saw the three bears and screamed. Merida rolled her eyes and turned to the triplets. "Get the key." She muttered.

Maudie hid they key in her dress, running in fear as the brothers chased her.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Thirty minutes later, Merida was freed from the room, and she was riding hard throughout the woods, coming to a stop at the stone circle. As Fergus went to hit Elinor, who was all tied up, she shot an arrow at him, the sharp arrow knocking the sword out of his hands. "Get back!" Merida yelled, standing in front of her mother. "That's my mother!"

"Are you out of your mind, lass?" Fergus asked in disbelief.

"Mom, are you hurt?" Merida asked her mother.

Fergus then knocked Merida out of the way and went to strike Elinor again when Merida took hold of a sword. "Merida!" Her father exclaimed.

"I'll not let you kill my mother!" Merida said, their two blades crossing.

Suddenly, the triplets jumped on top of Fergus, hugging him. "Boys!" Merida scolded.

"Boys?" Fergus asked.

Then, as if to add to the tension in the moment, Mor'du, the demon bear appeared. "Mor'du." Merida whispered.

Elinor struggled with her bonds, but Flara, who was standing behind the stones the whole time, was the one who fought him off. Taking a deep breath, she blew a stream of flame at him, which he barely dodged, growling.

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel came out of the shadows, ready to attack.

Elsa went first, creating ice spires which were long and thin. They protruded out of the rocks. To anyone it would have looked beautiful and amazing, but pointless. To the trio, it was a passage.

Elsa skated on the lanes, changing where she was to get higher or lower. She came to where Mor'du and Flara were and paused, skidding on the ice. Creating a path around Mor'du, she skated on it with amazing speed, coating him in a case of ice. She stopped. '_That should hold him.' _Elsa thought, standing back an returning to the ground.

A cracking sound was heard, and the splitting of ice occurred. Mor'du had gotten rid of the ice that encased him. '_The strength of ten men.' _She thought in horror.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. Elsa turned to face her sister, who was rocketing towards her.

"Anna." Elsa gasped.

"You get him high," Anna said, her eyes focused on the bear.

"And you get him low." Elsa, who was in a similar state, finished.

As it turns out, they didn't need to. Elinor was on her feet (or paws) in a second, attacking Mor'du. At first he was stunned, but soon, he fought back, which was bad news for Elinor.

Merida cried out as her mother got thrown up against a solid stone. "Mom!" She screamed, her hand outstretched. The stone Mor'du was behind suddenly fell on him, crushing him.

They all breathed out. He was dead, they were sure of it. Especially when a ghostly outline of the prince appeared, nodding in thanks to Merida, her mother, Elsa, and Anna, and then disappeared, turning into a wisp.

After all that had just happened, Merida barely noticed that the sun was rising until Flara nudged her, shooting her a worried glance. "The second sunrise!" Merida cried, throwing the mended tapestry around her mother.

Nothing happened. "Oh, no…I don't understand! I…" Merida began crying, kneeling in front of her mother. "Oh, Mom, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you, to us." She hugged Elinor tearfully. "You've always been there for me. You've never given up on me. I just need you back. I want you back, Mom. I love you."

Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel had their heads bowed down in sadness for their newfound friends, when the sunrise washed over the mother and daughter, Elinor transformed back, hugging her daughter. "Mom! You're back!" Merida said. "You've changed!"

Elinor laughed. "Oh, darling. We both have." She said.

Fergus came running up to the two. "Elinor!" He cried, and then kissed her.

Merida grimaced in disgust, still smiling a little. "Ew." She said.

As the lords came up, Merida noticed her mom was naked under the tapestry. "Oh, mom!" Merida said.

Elinor noticed immediately. "Ooh! Um, dear?" She said to Fergus.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm naked. Naked as a wee baby." Elinor said. She hit Fergus. "Well don't just stare! Do something!"

He quickly held his hands in front of her. "Back your eyes, lads!" He scolded. "Show some respect!"

As the lords turned their backs, the triplets ran towards their family, changed by the spell as well. "Now that's what I called a wee naked baby!" Fergus laughed as the brothers jumped on him.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

A few days after the…let's call it 'bear incident', all the girls were ready to leave DunBroch, Flara included. With no where left to go, and a certain fondness for each other, they decided to stick together while they traveled. Their next stop on the map was China, which was fairly far from DunBroch, but riding on dragon-back as Flara had silently suggested, wouldn't take as long as a boat trip.

They waited for Merida to get back from her riding trip with Elinor when both mother and daughter appeared. "Good, you're here. We wanted to talk to you both about something."

"Of course. What is it?" Elinor said to them warmly.

"We're going a bit of a trip," Anna explained. "See, there's this evil guy on the loose who's trying to kill us all, including your daughter, you see? We're currently jumping all around the world to hide from them now, but you see, as long as your daughter's here, she's in danger."

Elinor looked troubled by this. "I see." She said.

"So, we wanted to invite her to join us to save the world," Elsa finished. "Please, Queen Elinor. We need to save the world."

Merida then understood the weight of the situation. She looked up at her mom. "Mom," she said, thinking carefully. "I have to do this."

Her mother kissed her forehead. "Be safe." She said.

Merida grinned and hopped onto Flara's back. "I will, Mom! I promise!" She called as Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel hopped on and Flara began to take off.

It was only some time after they left DunBroch before Anna turned to Merida. "You were lying about being safe, weren't you?" She asked.

Merida grinned a little. "Aye!" She said happily.

And then they all just laughed as if they had known each other for years, forgetting about the death threat they had aimed at their heads, just for once.

**Author's Note: Next up, Mulan. Uhh…yeah, that's kind of it.**

**FrozenAddict15: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Wanli8970: I'm so sorry! And yeah, Writer's Block totally messes up me and my writing. Again, I'm really sorry! And thanks for all the information, I'll be sure to use it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: I'm so sorry! Oh, and thank you for answering my timeline question. Yes, and I will watch Beyblade Metal Fury! I'm not really sure about the rest, sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Preaching to the choir! :) I know you just told me not to say sorry…but I'm sorry. Oh, and yeah, I know that the whole 'Welcome to the Disney Villains' thing was kind of random. And LOL I liked the whole Frozen song. I didn't hear that version of it, just that they made Hans up pretty late in movie development so Elsa wasn't the main villain, so it probably was after they heard Let it Go. Anyway, I'll stop rambling on, hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: China

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

They had been traveling for about a day straight to China, and were hoping that they were almost there. "Hey Elsa, do you know where we are right now?" Anna, growing impatient, asked.

Elsa checked her map for the hundredth time. "We're here! We're in China!" She exclaimed.

"Great! Flara, can you land us right in the mountains?" Anna said, giddy at the fact of finally leaving the skies. It was fun at first, and was still fun, but was boring after almost 24 straight hours.

"Oh, thank God." Merida moaned. "I thought we'd never get down."

Elsa giggled. "Just be patient, okay?"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"This time, Flara, you don't have to hide." Elsa was telling their newest friend. "Dragons are common in China, and respected."

Flara smiled brightly, obviously happy at the thought not being so cooped up. With a nod, she descended down the small-it was more of a hill-mountain with the others. Elsa stayed behind with Merida.

"You're not talking that much," she remarked. "Is something the matter?"

Merida shook her head. "No," she replied. "Just…you said I have magic powers, right?"

Elsa nodded quickly. "Yes."

"Well, then, what can I do?" Merida asked curiously.

Elsa took a deep breath; the witch had said not to tell her, but a person was after all of them. It would be better if she told her. "You can move things with your mind." She said nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't make too big a deal about it.

"Oh." Merida seemed shocked by this. "That's nice." It was clear that she was unsure about what to say.

"Let's go down," Elsa said. "The others must be halfway down by now."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

They had stopped at a small clearing to rest for just one moment, where they saw an…awkward-looking soldier was talking to a black horse. The soldier noticed them and straightened up, whispering to the horse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Elsa apologized. "We didn't mean to intrude. We'll just be going soon. Do you think there's any nearby villages?" She could sense that this person had magic powers.

"Uh…No, no. Sorry, all there is down there is a war camp." The 'man' said, his voice fake.

"Well, we can join the war, can't we? I mean, can't girls join?" Elsa knew this person's strategy, and she was trying to get the soldier to admit that 'he' was really a 'she'.

The soldier tried to make a fair argument but ended up stuttering and hanging their head. "Oh, you caught me. I'm really a girl." She took down her bun, revealing messily cut hair that obviously belonged to a girl.

"You're a girl?" Anna asked, confused. She wasn't as good as reading people as Elsa.

"Yes," The girl said, ashamed. "My name is Mulan. I'm from a village a long way from here."

"Oh, well I'm Anna, and this is Elsa, my older sister, my cousin, Rapunzel, and our friend, Merida." Anna introduced, forgetting alibis.

"Nice to meet you." Mulan said, but she seemed distracted.

"Are you trying to join the army?" Anna asked, curious.

Mulan's hair covered her face for a moment. "I have dishonored my family." She explained. "My father was about to go off into war, but I am going to take his place."

Elsa put a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I'm sure your family would be very proud," she assured Mulan. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you telling us all of this?"

Mulan looked startles, as if just realizing what she was doing. "I don't know. You just seem really easy to talk to, I guess. Anyway, I don't even think I'll make it into camp. It would take a miracle." She sighed.

A shadow surrounded by smoke in the shape of the dragon started talking. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say 'AAH'!" He shouted.

"AAH!" Mulan screamed, alarmed suddenly.

"That's close enough!" The dragon said.

"A ghost!" Mulan gasped.

"Get ready Mulan, your seventeen halation is at hand," the dragon announced dramatically. "For I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!"

At the edge of the rock where the dragon-ghost's image was projected, a small, tiny cricket was doing finger-shadows. Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida giggled, but Mulan was still shocked. "C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with me." The dragon said. Then he turned to Mulan. "So heed my words, 'cause if the army finds out that you're a girl, the penalty is death."

"Who are you?" Mulan asked, dumfounded.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?" The dragon shouted. "I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." He came out from behind the rock, revealing not a large, terrifying dragon as everyone had imagined, but a small, red one.

Mushu looked over at Flara and smiled in a flirtatious way. "Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" He said to her.

Flara knew he was flirting with her and snorted out a puff of smoke, then blew a short plume of flame his way, which he barely missed.

"My ancestors sent a little _lizard _to help me?" Mulan asked, shocked.

"Hey, hey, dragon, _dra-gon, _not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." Mushu said, flicking his tongue at her.

"You're…um…" Mulan struggled to find a way to say it without sounding mean.

"Intimidating? All-inspiring?" Mushu prompted as he hopped on to a bamboo stalk.

Mulan held up her fingers. "Tiny." She answered. Merida stifled a laugh.

"Of course!" Mushu agreed. "I'm travel-sized for your convenience! If I were my real size, your cow here would die of fright!" He patted Mulan's horse's nose. The horse chomped at him, obviously not liking to be called a cow. "Down, Bessy," he said sternly. "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor."

Flustered, Mulan covered her chest and slapped Mushu, who got to his feet grudgingly. "Alright, that's it! Dishonor, dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this," he ordered the cricket. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow…!"

Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida shared a look, seeming to think the same thing. Without consulting each other, they knew that this was going to be a very…interesting adventure.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated lately! Please accept this chapter as an apology! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: I'm sorry that Mulan didn't have any powers in this, but she will soon! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah. Here's the (very late) chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: I'm on it! Not gonna say which one yet, but I'll still put it in! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you! Here's Mulan, and yes, she and Merida will be best friends. And I won't say which one…but one of your thoughts are right. That's all, though! Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Under The Sea!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

"Stop, stop!" Mulan said, attempting to calm the hot-headed lizard-dragon-down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Mushu ordered sternly. Mulan nodded her head vigorously. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Cri-kee, get the bags!" He turned to the horse. "Let's move it, heifer!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Should we follow them?" It was Merida who had spoken up first.

Elsa looked at the younger girl doubtfully. "I don't think so." She said.

Merida placed her hands on her hips, obviously displeased. "Well, why not?" She asked, annoyed.

"The only way we could get into that camp was as if we could dress up as men." Elsa stated. "We can't do that."

"She did." Merida said stubbornly.

Elsa sighed. "She had come prepared. We're not, okay? We came here for one reason only. We don't have that much time before they catch up with us." She placed a hand on Merida's shoulder. "I want to help, too. But I don't think we can."

Rapunzel, sort of the official peacemaker of the group, settled for a happy medium. "Maybe we could just look around occasionally, and then we can leave?" She suggested.

"Yeah," Anna cut in. "It would work out better that way. Come on, let's go." She tugged on their hands, eager to get out of the woods before dusk.

Merida nodded, allowing Anna to drag her to Flara, who was waiting patiently.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"So, where are we going next?" Anna asked.

Elsa thought for a moment. "Agrabah. We need all the help we can get." She answered.

"Nowhere else we have to go?" Anna asked, slightly disappointed. Well, at least she'd get to be back in the exciting world of Agrabah.

"Not really…" Elsa said, scanning a map to confirm it.

Anna looked behind her and gasped. "Elsa!" She shouted.

Elsa kept her eyes on the map. "Please, on second, Anna."

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, again.

What was Anna shouting about? Well, a giant storm with swirling black clouds was heading directly towards them. As the lightening got closer, Anna knew it would strike them right out of the sky. "Elsa!" Anna shouted for the third time.

Elsa looked up from her map, completely unaware of the storm. "Yes…Oh, no!" Elsa's eyes widened when she saw the massive storm.

She turned to Flara, the panic clear in her eyes. "Flara, please," Elsa pleaded with the dragon. "You've got to land us, now."

But there wasn't anywhere to land. It was all just water for miles and miles. The black clouds enveloped all of them. "Oh, no…" Elsa said.

Anna looked up, but was met by a sharp flash of light. Yes, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida and Flara had all gotten struck by lightning.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENRFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Hellooo! Hellooo!" Anna groaned and opened her eyes, seeing a mermaid with bright red hair. "Are you okay?"

"A mermaid…?" Anna rubbed her head, muttering to herself. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"Are you okay?" The mermaid asked again.

"Uhh…Yeah." Anna answered. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The mermaid apologized. "I'm Ariel! Nice to meet you!"

Anna smiled and stuck out her hand. "Anna," she responded. "Nice to meet you, too." Not recognizing her surroundings, she looked at Ariel. "Where are we, by the way?"

"This is…collection." Ariel cringed a bit, barely noticeable. "But please don't tell my father.

"Your father?" Ariel said. "I don't know him, but I won't tell either way!"

Ariel cocked her head to the side. "You don't?" She sounded confused. "Where are you from?"

Anna shrugged. "You know…Up there!" She pointed towards the surface, which could barely be seen, unaware of the significance of her words.

"The human world?" Ariel gasped. "But you're a mermaid!"

"Well," Anna paused for a minute. _Mermaid? _That didn't sound right.

She looked down and started. Anna was actually a mermaid! To be more descriptive, she had a beautiful orange tail with a few bright red scales towards the bottom. Anna was also wearing an orange seashell bra, and instead of her hair being in a stiff bun (which really wasn't Anna's style, anyway) it was loose, floating all around her.

"Whoa!"Anna jumped up and swam around, testing out her new set of fins.

Ariel smiled, but looked confused. "Are you a human?" She asked curiously.

Anna nodded. "Yeah," she answered.

Ariel jumped up and excitedly began swimming around. "I've never seen a human breathe underwater!"

"That's because I can't." Anna explained. "Not usually, at least."

Ariel still looked puzzled, but decided not to ask any more questions. "Oh." She said softly. "Wait, did you go to see the Sea Witch?" She asked.

"The Sea Witch?" Anna asked. "Who's that?"

"Oh, she's…My aunt*." Ariel explained, fidgeting, showing that she was uncomfortable.

And that's when Anna realized. Elsa, Flara, Merida and Rapunzel weren't anywhere to be found.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Merida wiped the sand from her eyes as she woke up. She seemed to be deserted on the shore somewhere. "What the…" Merida surveyed her surroundings. There! There was Flara, in a similar state.

"Hey, hey!" Merida waved her arms as she ran to the familiar face.

Flara tried to get up, but staggered a little. The lighting had struck her hard. "Easy, easy."

Merida scanned the beach again, but it looked like they were completely alone.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Elsa opened her eyes to see purple walls and her purple-clad cousin. "My dears, you're finally awake!" A voice called.

Elsa's head swiveled to see a giant octopus float into the room. "…Hello." Elsa said very cautiously.

The octopus laughed. "Hello, angelfish. I'm Ursula. Now, how did two merfolk like you and your friend get all the way out here?"

_Merfolk? _Elsa looked down, alarmed, to see her legs replaced with a light blue tail, and a dark blue seashell bra, her normally braided hair free and floating.

Elsa faced Ursula. "We dared each other." She told the witch confidently. "Who could swim out the farthest. And then a-a shark came, and knocked us out. That's the last thing I remember."

Ursula clicked her tongue. "Poor dears." She said. Then, her face split into a wicked grin. "Well, let me show you the place. I know it isn't much compared to Triton's palace, but life in banishment surely isn't _that _bad."

Elsa swam back out of reflex. "My dear," Ursula chided. "It's completely fine, I assure you."

The Snow Queen nodded, and followed the Sea Witch.

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I just want to say I'm so totally sorry! Things have been a little crazy this weekend, I'm so sorry! I know I haven't been updating lately! Oh, and the *thing I did, I can explain. A lot of people probably knew this already, but in the original draft of the Little Mermaid, Ursula and King Triton were brother and sister. I still consider it to be real, just not publicized. Oh, and sorry they left Mulan's world so quickly, but I assure you, I know exactly what I'm doing and Mulan will come in soon. **

**Thank you namele55777 for following! **

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Yep, finally, right? :) And I'm glad you liked the whole dishonor part! Oh, and I recommend Mulan (and every other Disney movie out there…yeah) to anyone! It's such a good movie! Oh, and about what you asked…yeah, I'm not revealing THAT until the final chapters! Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Yeah, me too! And yes, you did say that already. :) And I know it kind of sounded like wimpy argument, that they were like 'no, no, no, we can't do this!', but I honestly did not know how I would do that with so many people. *Facepalm* Oh, sorry for rambling, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Thank you! Thank goodness I got it right, it will continue, just not right now. Trust me on flow of the story. Oh, and that's cool, about your OC and Mulan being alike! I'll probably write something on that in later chapters so thank you! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Well, not exactly. Think about this; all the Disney Princesses are joining forces, who else would? :) But yes, one of Disney's Greatest Villains will be in there. And yes, they will have all three of Aria's abilities, obviously Ariel will have the ability to move water. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following! You guys are all awesome! :)****opHo**


	16. Chapter 16: Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

"Oh, Flounder! Flounder, you're the best!" Ariel was giggling over her new statue of a prince. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! Why Eric," she spoke to the statue now. "Run away with you? This is all so-so sudden."

Anna grinned at the mermaid, but it quickly faded. "Ariel!" She whispered urgently.

Ariel lifted her head up. "Hmm?" She asked, turning around. Then, she saw her father, King Triton. Ariel pulled away from the statue, frightened. "Daddy!"

"I consider myself to be a reasonable merman," King Triton started, entering the secret grotto. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Daddy-!" Ariel was already protesting.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" King Triton demanded.

"Daddy, I had to-!" Ariel tried to reason with her father.

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden!" King Triton shouted, already losing his temper. "Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died!" Ariel shouted back.

"One less human to worry about!" Triton retorted.

"You don't even know him." Ariel glared at her father, tears in her eyes.

"Know him?" Triton asked, not believing what he was hearing. "I don't have to _know _him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage," Anna cringed at every insult he threw. "Harpooning fish eaters, incapable of any feeling-!"

"Daddy, I love him!" Ariel blurted.

King Triton drew a sharp breath. "No…Have you lost your senses completely?" He asked. "He's a human, you're a mermaid, you could never be together!"

"I don't care!" Ariel pouted a little.

King Triton became even more enraged. "So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, then so be it!"

He held his trident in front of him, and then began shooting at all of her human items. As soon as the rays from the trident hit an object, the object would explode, destroying everything.

"Daddy!" Ariel cried. "Daddy, no!"

King Triton brandished the trident in front of him, preparing to destroy Ariel's beloved statue. "NO!" Ariel yelled as her father shot at the statue, destroying it.

As Ariel cried, King Triton left the room, ashamed. Anna swam out of the shadows and over to Ariel, where Ariel's best friends, Flounder the fish and Sebastian the crab, were trying to comfort her. "Ariel I…" Sebastian tried to explain something.

Ariel buried her face into a rock, still crying uncontrollably. "Just go away."

Anna, with nowhere else to go, was conflicted. Anna just decided on drifting up towards the surface, trying to save what she could.

Before long, two eels appeared. "Poor child." One said, slithering over to Ariel.

"Poor, sweet child." The other agreed, following.

"She has a very serious problem." The first one continued.

"If only there was _something _we could do." The second one said.

"But there _is _something." The first one said, their eyes glinting dangerously.

"Who-who are you?" Ariel stammered, lifting her head up.

"Don't be scared." The second one said.

"We represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine-!"

"You and your prince-!"

"Together, forever!" They finished together in raspy voices.

"I don't understand." Ariel said.

"Ursula has great powers."

Anna gasped.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Thank you for showing me your um…garden." Elsa said politely. In truth, the garden had scared her more than almost anything had.

"Anytime, anytime," Ursula said, sitting down at a makeup table. "Now, you had better see how your friend is doing."

"Oh, of course!" Elsa said, relieved to have an excuse to get away.

Elsa swam in a smaller room, where Rapunzel lay. Upon inspecting her cousin, Elsa found that Rapunzel had a sort-of-serious concussion.

Elsa lightly shook Rapunzel. "Come on, come on! Wake up, wake up!"

Rapunzel groggily opened her eyes. "What happened?" She asked, her voice surprisingly steady for someone who had just had a concussion.

"We're underwater," Elsa said. "Mermaids."

"Where are we?" Rapunzel asked, taking in her surroundings.

"At a person named Ursula's." Elsa answered her cousin's question.

"What does she want?" Rapunzel questioned.

"I don't know."

They suddenly heard Ursula's voice from her vanity. "Come in, come in my children!" The two girls poked their heads out of the room. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude."

Elsa and Rapunzel drifted out of the small room, still standing out of sight. "One _might _even question your upbringing. Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human, this, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you-he is quite a catch, isn't he?" Ursula asked Ariel.

From the shadows, Elsa and Rapunzel saw two girls with red hair. One of them was Anna. Elsa gasped. "Anna!" She whispered.

"Well, Angel Fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want, is to become human yourself." Ursula explained. "You too, dear."

"You can do that?" Anna and Ariel gasped at the same time.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourselves." Ursula said.

Then she began singing. "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made a switch."

She swam up to Anna. "True?" Anna didn't have a chance to answer. "Yes."

"And I fortunately know a little magic," Ursula continued. "It's a talent that I always have possessed. But here lady, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf, of the miserable, the lonely and depressed. Pathetic." She whispered to her two eels.

"Poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need." The Sea Witch summoned some pictures from her cauldron. "This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl and do I help them? Yes, I do."

"Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron crying 'Spells, Ursula, please', and do I help them? Yes indeed." Ursula sang smoothly.

"Now, it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price, and I'm afraid I had to rake him cross the coals. Yes, I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls!"

Then she turned to face Ariel and Anna. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Oh, and you too if you want, sweet cakes." She said to Anna.

"Oh, um…No thank you." Anna said softly.

"Hmmm." Ursula frowned is disapproval. Then she turned to her niece. "Now, listen, this is the important part. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. And not just any kiss. The kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently. But, if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me."

"No, Ariel!" Sebastian urged her, only to be silenced by Ursula's eels.

"Have we got a deal?" Ursula asked the mermaid.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Ariel remarked.

"That's right! But, you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?" Ursula said, grinning like a maniac. "Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"B-but I don't have anything." Ariel stuttered.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, merely a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice." The Sea Witch said.

"My voice?" Ariel gasped, bringing a hand to her throat.

"You've got it, sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, zip!" Ursula popped the _p _in zip.

"But without my voice, how can I-!" Ariel was interrupted by the witch.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And _don't _underestimate the importance of body language!" Elsa covered Rapunzel and her own eyes.

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber," Ursula sang her impressively long song. "They think a girl who gossips is a bore. Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word, and after all, dear, what is idle chatter for? C'MON, they're not all that impressed with conversation! True gentleman avoid it when they can! But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady whose withdrawn, and it's she who holds her tongue who gets a man. COME ON you poor, unfortunate soul! Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day, it won't cost much, just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul! It's sad, but true! If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll. Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her boys," she said to her pet eels. "The boss is on a roll! You poor, unfortunate soul!"

As Ursula sang the last note, a contract appeared in front of Ariel and the little mermaid, grabbing a pen, signed her name without a second thought.

Ursula smiled, and her cauldron began to glow with an eerie green light. "Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea!" She sang ominously, her voice reaching all the darkest corners of the cave. "Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis la voce to me! Now…sing!"

Glowing green hands slithered out of the cauldron and towards Ariel as she sang a wordless tune. "Keep singing!" Ursula laughed as the green hands reached into Ariel's throat and stole a glowing gold light, which everyone assumed was Ariel's voice and put it safely away in Ursula's seashell necklace.

Ursula started laughing as Ariel changed into a human. Because she was no longer a mermaid, she struggled to breathe, and so Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Sebastian and Flounder helped her to the surface.

**Author's Note: Okay, REALLY long chapter! And yes, I felt the necessity to put the song in. :)**

**Thank you lalala123456789 and Smokescreen2814 for following! :)**

**Wanli8970: Okay, I got the newest chapter right here! Sorry to hear about your OC! Oh, and Rapunzel was with Elsa all along, just knocked out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Oh, well, now you know! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: I know, I was so excited to do Ariel too (The Little Mermaid is one of my favorite Disney movies, too)! And yeah, I'm going to do all of the Disney Princess movies (and maybe movies like Hercules, the Black Cauldron, Atlantis, etc.) Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Haha, me too. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Well, Disney can be…pretty weird at times, gotta admit. And yeah, I kinda sped up the timeline a bit, so it's a little too late for that. And I'm sorry, I don't know anything from Marvel, except for a little about the Hulk. But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Oh, that's totally okay! And yes, a few of them are right (not gonna say which ones, sorry!). So, I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Oh, yeah. I know that. Although I just wanted to point out that Terra had dark powers…and he ended up losing his body and basically heart to Xehanort. Sorry, but I had to point that out. But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following! You guys are all awesome! :D**

**opHo**


	17. Chapter 17: Now, Above the Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

On the beach, Prince Eric blew a short melody in his flute. Then, not getting the tune right, he turned to his dog, Max. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere Max. Where could she be?"

Next to him, a redheaded girl smiled up at him. "Don't worry." Merida told him cheerfully. "I'm sure that you'll find whoever you're looking for."

I take it that you're confused, yes? Well, here's how it happened; Prince Eric found Merida and Flara stranded on the beach, and took Merida in (Flara had hid when she had heard the prince and his dog approaching). At first Eric had wondered if Merida had been the girl he had seen, but Merida had denied it, and soon the two had become quick friends. Merida had promised to help him find this girl he was looking for, wherever she was.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

On the other side of the shore, Ariel examined her new legs with extreme interest. She had never seen human legs this close before, and was both shocked and excited.

Then, Ariel's friend and guide to the human world, a seagull named Scuttle, flew in. "Well, look what the catfish dragged in! Look at you! Look at you! There's something different. Don't tell me-I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Ariel shook her head. "No? Huh, let me see. New…seashells?" Ariel shook her head again. "No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough, I know that I'll-!"

"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Sebastian interrupted. "She traded her voice to the Sea Witch and got legs. Jeez, man…"

"I knew that." Scuttle replied automatically.

"Ariel's been turned into a human." Flounder explained. "She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki-he's gotta kiss her."

Ariel struggled to get to her feet, trying to get used to her new legs.

"And she's only got three days! Just look at her! On legs! On _human _legs! My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell her what her father would say! He'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father would say! I'm gonna march meself straight home and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-!" Ariel picked him up as he tried to march underwater, shaking her head wildly. "And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be…just be…" He saw Ariel's deflated expression and sighed. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy, what a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Sometime later, Ariel was dressed up in an old sail. Scuttle was saying to Ariel, "Now, Ariel, I'm telling ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you got to do is dress like one. Now lemme see."

"Ya look great, kid. Ya look sensational." Suddenly, they heard the barking of a dog. That dog promptly chased Ariel up a rock.

And then, the prince that got Ariel into this mess, Prince Eric, appeared, chasing after his dog. Behind him was Merida. Elsa gasped. '_Merida?' _She thought.

Merida saw Elsa the same time Elsa saw her and gasped. "Elsa!" She whispered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Eric was approaching his dog. "Max…Max-Quiet Max! What's gotten into you, fella?" He glanced upward and saw Ariel. "Oh…Oh, I see. Are you okay, Miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really…You seem very familiar…To me. Have we met? We have met? I knew it! You're the one! The one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Eric said all at once.

Ariel perked up and tried to mouth her name, but no voice came out, of course.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked in confusion. "You can't speak?" Ariel shook her head sadly. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought."

Ariel blew some hair out of her face, frustrated. Then she suddenly straightened up, having an idea. She started acting out what happened in crazy movements, pantomiming swimming and other things that couldn't be deciphered.

"What is it?" Eric asked. "You're hurt? No, no. You need help!" Ariel, wobbling on her new legs, fell on Eric, who caught her. "Whoa, whoa, careful, careful. Easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, my friend and I'll help-hm?"

He saw a stray piece of scrap paper on the ground and picked it up, curious. He read the words easily. Being a prince, he was taught to read and write from a young age. '_Dear Eric,' _the paper read. '_I've had a great time staying here with you, but I'm going now. Goodbye. Your Friend, Merida.' _

Prince Eric frowned at the note and then looked around, hoping to see a sign of his friend. There was nothing there, except a splash in the water.

He frowned again, but turned his attention to Ariel. "I'll help you. Come on…Come on, you'll be okay."

As he lead Ariel off, Elsa turned to Merida, now a mermaid in the water. "Hey, don't be sad. You did the right thing, after all."

Merida nodded. "I know."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

A few maids were washing clothes outside, Ariel's sail clothes included. And that was bad news for Sebastian, who was inside the pocket.

"Well, you must have at least heard about this girl." One girl was saying to another.

"Well, Gretchen says…" The other girl dunked Sebastian into the water. "Since when has Gretchen got anything right? I mean, really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak…"

"Madame, please!" Sebastian tried to say, but was cut off by being dunked again.

"…not my idea of a princess. If Eric's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." The second woman said, putting Ariel's 'dress' (and Sebastian) on a line, which quickly sped past a window. Not knowing what it was, and not exactly caring, Sebastian jumped in it.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry, another late chapter! I know, this has been happening a lot lately, I'm sorry! Fanfiction would NOT load at all when I tired uploading it before! **

**Jakevoronkov1: Oh, okay! And yeah, since I'm writing Tiana with the power to shapeshift, so basically she could go into frog form, mermaid form like Ariel, or tree form! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Oh, okay. Thanks! And seriously? Wreck it Ralph and Elsa being a couple? O_o Okay, D23 sounds like a sort of scary place. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: It's one of the most funniest villain songs out there, but I died laughing when I heard the broadway version of the voice. And yes! I'll add the nutty French guy in the next chapter! Oh, and yes, I will add your request, 'cause believe me, if the person who falls in love with the Beast is thinking that at first, I sometimes don't even want to imagine the others. :) And Happy Easter Bunny Time too? I don't know when Easter is, but I'm pretty sure it's still around 2 months away. Anyway, I'm so sorry about my rambling, hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Kingdomhearts10012382: I'm not so sure about putting all of them in there, I gotta be honest. As much as I love all the games, I think it would be a little TOO random. Sorry, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Yes…for a very short period of time. And yes, Flara is with her, kind of. Like, still on land just because fire breathing dragons and an underwater city might not mix, you know? Oh, and thank you! Yes, I'm keeping it a secret for suspense's sake, but I'll reveal it soon! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh. I feel really bad for your OC now. Oh, and I'm sorry that Flara wasn't in the chapter, I didn't exactly know how to include a fire-breathing dragon and a whole underwater world, but she'll come in soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked what happens next! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: :D. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! :D **

**opHo**


	18. Chapter 18: Castle Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

Meanwhile, in the castle, Prince Eric and his advisor, Grimsby, were talking about this mysterious girl that Eric claimed he was rescued by.

"Oh, Eric, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion, like some-!"

"I'm telling you, Grim, she was _real!_" Eric interrupted. "I'm going to find that girl and I'm gonna marry her." He vowed.

Just then, one of the maids in the castle, Carlotta, came, with Ariel in tow. "Ha ha. Don't be shy, honey." She said to Ariel, who stayed back in the other room.

Mustering up her courage, Ariel entered the room. She was in a beautiful pink and white dress, and her hair was pinned up with a white comb.

"Oh, Eric. Isn't she a vision?" Grimsby commented.

"You look wonderful." Eric said to Ariel. She blushed and looked down slightly.

"Come, come, come," Grimsby said, beckoning the two to the table. He pulled a chair out for Ariel. "Let me help you, my dear. There we go-ah-quite comfy? It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Eric?"

Ariel then spotted a dingle hopper on the table. Looking at it in amazement, she picked it up and started combing her hair. That is, until Eric and Grimsby stared at her weirdly. Embarrassed, she put the fork down. Then, she saw a 'snarfblat' and brightened up and grabbed it.

"Uh, do you like it? It is rather fine…" Ariel blew all the contents of the pipe into the old advisor's face.

Eric laughed, but quickly stopped, clearing his throat. "So sorry Grim." He said.

"Why Eric, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Carlotta remarked.

Grimsby wiped his face. "Oh, very amusing. Carlotta, my dear, what's for dinner?"

"Ooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty: stuffed crab." She announced with a smile.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Sebastian watched the Chef nervously as he began to prepare a meal-a seafood meal.

"Les poissons, les poissons, how I love les poissons, like to chop and to serve little fish." The French chef said as he worked. "First I cut off their heads and I pull out their bones. Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice."

"Les poissons, les poissons. Hee hee hee, haw haw haw. With a cleaver I hack them in two. I pull out what's inside and I serve it up fried, 'cause I love little fishies, don't you?" Sebastian gulped, very close to fainting.

"Here's something tempting for the palette prepared in a classic technique." He began preparing a fish. "First you pound the fish flat with a mallet. Then you slash off their skin, give their belly a slice. Then you rub some salt in, 'cause it makes it tastes nice."

And then the crazy chef noticed Sebastian, who was desperately trying to crawl away unnoticed. "Zut alors, I have missed one!" He exclaimed, using a special tool to pick up Sebastian, who was cowering in terror.

"Sacre bleu, what is this? How on Earth could I miss such a sweet little succulent crab. Quel domage, what a loss. Here we go, in the sauce," the chef threw Sebastian into a bowl full of sauce, and then a bowl of flour. "And some flour, I think just a dab. Now I stuff you with bread, it won't hurt, 'cause you're dead! And you're certainly lucky you are. 'Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot, tout aloo mon poisson. Au revoir!"

And with that, the crazy chef threw Sebastian into a boiling pot. The crab gulped and held himself above the boiling water, and then hopped out of the pot. The chef grabbed him again. "What is this?" He muttered.

Sebastian quickly pinched his nose and the chef screamed in pain. And then a whole battle started, with Sebastian running for his life and the chef throwing various things at him, like knives. Finally, the battle ended which the chef knocking over a cabinet, alerting Carlotta. "Uh…I think I better see what Louis is up to." She said nervously, rushing out of the room.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Back in the kitchen, Louis had completely trashed the place, looking for Sebastian. "Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" Chef Louis roared, swinging his fists.

And then Carlotta came in, shocked. "Louis! What are you doing?" She scolded him.

Louis looked up. "Well-I-I was just er-, er…I'm sorry, Madame." He said weakly, putting out a fire on his mustache.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Back to the dining room, Grimsby and Eric were quietly talking. Ariel was joining in too, with occasional nods or head shakes.

"You know, Eric, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Grimsby suggested.

"I'm sorry, Grim, what was that?" Eric asked.

"You can't spend all your life moping about. You need to get out. Do something, have a life." Grimsby answered. He lifted his dinner plate to reveal a terrified Sebastian, who was cowering in the salad. "Get your mind off of-!"

"Easy, Grim, easy." Eric said.

Ariel lifted the lid on her dinner plate and gestured to it, signaling Sebastian to hide there. The crab took the hint, running across the table, which no one noticed.

"It's not a bad idea, if she's interested. Well, what do you say?" Prince Eric asked Ariel. "Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Ariel nodded her head vigorously, leaning heavily on the plate cover.

"Wonderful," Grimsby remarked, pleased by the outcome of the situation. "Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate."

He looked down, only to see that his crab actually _had _wandered off his plate.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Elsa! Wait up!" Anna called, struggling to catch up with her much faster sister.

"Sorry." Elsa paused, allowing Rapunzel, Merida and Anna to catch up with her.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Anna huffed, the wind knocked out of her from when she tripped over her own fins…multiple times. Wait a second…was it wind, or was it water? Anna didn't have a clue.

"I saw something plunge into the water." Merida reported. "It looked really big."

"And it could be Ursula." Elsa explained. You see, Sebastian had asked Elsa to keep an eye on Ursula, just to make sure she didn't try to attack the palace or something drastic like that. Elsa had promised to do the best she could.

"Right." Anna said.

After about a half hour of swimming, they finally arrived at the spot. "Is this it?" Rapunzel asked Merida.

Merida looked at the spot carefully. "Aye," she said. "It was right here."

Elsa peered carefully at it, trying to detect some kind of movement…

There. Something moved. It was coming closer.

Elsa whipped her head around, only to be met with an old friend. "Oh, thank goodness, it's only you, Flara." Elsa breathed out. She had actually thought it had been the Sea Witch for a moment.

It was obvious that the Sea Witch would be watching over Ariel, but how?

**Author's Note: Yeah, crappy ending, I'm so sorry. Anyway, sorry I didn't update yesterday! **

**Thank you mtemple12 for following and favoriting! **

**Wanli8970: Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, but I hope I made up for it in this chapter! And I will go check out the Flaming Cyclone thing, and I'll add it in some off the more major fights, especially the one at the end-I'll just shut myself up now. :) Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Oh, I know, I just have this theory; put a bunch of fans in the same place…Things could get dangerous. :) And your idea with Aurora is really cool, but here's the thing; I do not do their powers based on their movies. If you do it that way, it seems too predictable, you know? It's still a great idea, I just do not think I'll be doing that. Sorry! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**

**opHo**


	19. Chapter 19: Kiss the Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything else mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970**

That night, Ariel stood on her balcony, watching Eric play with Max. "Come here boy!" He called. Then he noticed Ariel. "Err…"

Embarrassed, Ariel walked into her new room, where Sebastian was about to start lecturing her.

"This has been, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." Sebastian started. "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes like this," Sebastian demonstrated batting his eyes in a dramatic manner. "You gotta pucker your lips, like this." Then he looked over at Ariel and saw that she was fast asleep. The crab smiled. "Hm. You are a hopeless child. You know that? Completely hopeless."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

In the underwater palace, King Triton had called out a search party to look for Ariel. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida knew the truth about what happened, but kept quiet for Ariel's sake.

Currently, the results of the latest search party were coming in. In King Triton's throne room, a little seahorse swam up to him.

"Any sign of them?" King Triton asked the seahorse.

"No, Your Majesty." The seahorse reported. "We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter, or Sebastian."

"Well, keep looking." Ariel's father ordered. "Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home."

"Yes sire." The seahorse replied, exciting the room.

Once he was alone, King Triton put his face in his hands. "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Early in the morning, Ariel and Eric had left for their tour. Her friends were watching over her, to make sure that they would kiss.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Anna asked once, as Ariel and Eric passed water.

"No, not yet." Sebastian reported.

"Oh." Anna replied, a little disappointed.

After a while, Ariel and Eric arrived in the town, where Ariel had dragged Eric into dancing. At first it was a little awkward, but they soon got the hang of it.

"Yo, Flounder, any kissing?" Scuttle called over to the fish.

"Hm…Well they better get cracking." Scuttle responded.

After a while, Ariel and Eric left the town and rowed their boat into a lagoon. This is where they would kiss. Anna was absolutely sure of it.

"Move over." Flounder complained to Scuttle. "Move your big feathers. I can't see a thing."

"Nothing is happening. Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. Okay. Alright. This calls for a little romantic simulation. Stand back." Scuttle instructed. He flew over to Ariel and Eric's rowboat and began to sing…Could you call it singing?

"Wow. Someone should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Eric commented to Ariel. Ariel fake smiled, grimacing.

"Jeez, man!" Sebastian grumbled. "I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done; you've got to do it yourself. First, we gotta create the mood. Percussion…Strings…Winds…Words…"

He began to sing. "There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl." He whispered into Eric's ear.

"Did you hear something?" Eric asked. Ariel shrugged, smiling.

"Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you, too, there is one way to ask her. I don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl!"

"Sha la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy to shy ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la, ain't that sad? It's such a shame, too bad, he gonna miss the girl."

"You know, I feel really bad, not knowing your name." Eric tried to strike up a conversation with Ariel. Well, a one-sided conversation, at least. "Heh, maybe I could guess. Is it…Mildred?" Ariel made a disgusted face. "Okay, no. How 'bout…Diana? Rachel?"

Anna slithered up to Ariel and Eric's boat. "Ariel. Her name is Ariel." She told Eric.

"Ariel? Ariel!" Eric suggested. Ariel nodded, grabbing his hands. "Well, that's kind of pretty. Okay, Ariel…"

"Now's your moment…" Sebastian continued. "Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl."

"Sha la la la la la, don't be scared. You got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it now. You want to kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, float along, and listen to the song, the song say 'kiss the girl'. Sha la la la la la, music play. Do what the music say. You got to kiss the girl. You've got to kiss the girl. You wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl."

Both Ariel and Eric leaned in slowly, about to kiss. Everyone in the lagoon held their breath, waiting for the moment, and then…

The boat tipped over, ruining Ariel and Eric's chance. "Whoa, hang on. I've gotcha." Eric assured Ariel, who couldn't swim as a human.

Anna hung her head, disappointed. Then, out of her eye, she saw something-Ursula's two eels congratulating each other. She gasped quietly.

The two eels disappeared from sight, and curious, Anna trailed after them. She followed them to Ursula's lair, where she was looking through a crystal ball.

"Nice work, boys." Ursula said to her pets. "That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles! Triton's daughter will be mine-and then I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!"

Anna gasped again as she watched Ursula make a potion, and then use it on herself. Ursula transformed herself into a beautiful woman with Ariel's voice.

"Oh no." Anna whispered.

**Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say, so…**

**Thank you Shane J. Crash for following/favoriting! **

**Smokescreen2814: Oh, okay, thanks. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Uh…O_o…I'm not exactly sure what to say about that. No offense, I think I might just stick with adding Maleficent and all the other Disney Princess Villains. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Thank you. I saw the Flaming Cyclone attack-that's ultimate. And there might not be that much interaction with Flara and Flotsam and Jetsam, just because they're minor characters, but I'll do the best I can. I might not be adding a whole chapter dedicated to Flara's past only, but I'll probably do a chapter with Mulan and Flara. Hope you liked the chapter ! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D **

**opHo**


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything else mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970**

That night, Eric once again stood over the ocean, playing his flute and thinking. Then, Grimsby approached him. "Eric, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, right before your eyes." He was, of course, hinting towards Ariel, who Eric was beginning to fall in love with. Of course, he was conflicted, though, between Ariel and the lady who had saved his life, who he still hadn't found yet.

Eric looked up at Ariel, who was brushing her hair inside her room, and sighed. Then, resolutely, he took his flute, which he had been using to play the song he had heard when the girl rescued him, and flung it into the ocean.

Eric once again glanced up at Ariel's room, and then marched off to tell her something. But, hearing a voice, he stopped in his tracks.

Whoever it was, she was singing a song-the exact same song that the girl who had saved his life had sung-the exact same tune, at least. He peered down at the girl who was walking on the beach, shrouded in mist. Her seashell necklace seemed to be glowing bright.

As Eric looked closely at her, he could have sword that there was a beam of light swirling around her and cascading up to Eric-and then it was all dark.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Ariel! Ariel, wake up!" Scuttle yelled as he flew into Ariel's room. "Wake up! I just heard the news! Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"

Sebastian looked over at Scuttle, still a little drowsy. "What is this idiot babbling about?"

The seagull chuckled. "Right, as if you two didn't know, eh? The whole town's buzzing about the prince getting himself hitched the afternoon!" Seeing Sebastian and Ariel's confused faces, he added, "You know, he's getting married! You silly side walker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Ariel was still confused for a moment; Eric getting married. Then it all clicked in and she ran downstairs, to where Eric was. Then, seeing a terrible sight, she stopped in her tracks.

"Well, uh, Eric, it appears I was mistaken. This mystery maiden if yours does in fact exist. And she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear." Grimsby was saying to Eric and his new bride, Vanessa.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Eric said, sounding robotic, stiff and unfeeling.

"Oh, yes, of course, Eric, but these things do take time, you know." Grimsby said.

"This afternoon, Grimsby. The wedding ship departs at sunset." Eric said with that same awful voice.

Ariel hid behind a large column, running a hand through her hair. She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, very well Eric-as you wish." Grimsby said.

Crying, Ariel ran out of the room, devastated from the news.

She arrived at the dock, where she sat down, crying bitterly. Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida and Flara stood nearby, looking at her sadly.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Scuttle was flying over to the wedding ship to wish Ariel good luck and all, when he heard singing coming from one of the cabins. Inside, there was a girl with dark brown hair.

"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine." The girl sang. "Things are working out according to my ultimate design."

She stood up on her makeup table, crushing a bottle with her foot. She twirled around. Then, she took a small hairpin and threw it at the Cupid face adorning her mirror. The hairpin landed dead between Cupid's eyes. Scuttle gulped. "Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!"

She looked into the mirror, laughing. And as Scuttle peered into the mirror too, he could clearly see...

The Sea Witch, laughing right back at herself.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

The whole gang was still sticking around with Ariel, trying to comfort her. But Ariel couldn't be comforted.

"Ariel! Ariel!" Scuttle yelled, crashing onto the dock. "I-I was flying-of course I was flying-and I-I saw the watch-the _witch _was watching a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes!"

Ariel gave a confused face, but Anna understood. That was Ursula's plan. She wanted to take Ariel's prince away from her. "Do you hear what I'm telling you?" Scuttle picked up Sebastian and shook him.

"Ursula!" Anna explained. "She-she took Ariel's voice, and now she's gonna marry Prince Eric! She's in disguise!"

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked suspiciously.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Scuttle asked. "I mean, when it's important!"

"What are we going to do?" Flounder panicked.

Ariel looked out into the horizon, where the sun had barely begun to set.

Elsa knew what Ariel was thinking instantly. "The sun hasn't set yet." She said. "There's still time."

Ariel jumped into the water, but flailed around, since she still couldn't swim as a human.

Sebastian cut a rope holding some barrels together, and the barrels were released into the water. "Ariel, grab on to that. You guys, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you."

"We'll try!" Anna promised, slipping the rope around her waist. Elsa, Flara, Merida and Rapunzel did the same.

Still, it was still hard, battling against the current. It also seemed that some sort of magic was holding them back…

Anna turned around. "Ariel, hang on!" Ariel nodded frantically.

Anna held her hands out, and the boat skidded across the water, being propelled by Anna's stream of fire. Ariel silently marveled at Anna's powers.

Back at the docks, Sebastian was pacing nervously. "I've got to tell the Sea King. He must know about this."

"What about me? What about me?" Scuttle asked.

"You-find a way to _STALL THAT WEDDING!" _Sebastian hollered.

"Stall the wedding." Scuttle repeated. "What-what am I-that's it!"

He flew over to the lagoon, calling out a distress signal. The other birds and variety of animals responded. "Move it, we got an emergency here!" He yelled.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

At Eric and 'Vanessa's' wedding, the happy couple were walking down the aisle. Max, who had sensed evil within Vanessa, growled at her. She smirked at him, and kicked the poor dog in the face.

"Dearly beloved…" The priest started.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Meanwhile, Anna and the others were just about to get to the boat. "Don't worry, Ariel. We're gonna make it. We're almost there."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Back at the wedding, the two were about to say their wedding vows. "Yes, um, do you, Eric, take Vanessa to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Eric answered, never blinking once.

"And do you…" Vanessa's part was interrupted when a bunch of birds came flying in at high speed.

**Author's Note: Okay, I am so sorry that I ended it like that. **

**Thank you mtemple12 and smurfsandharrypotterrock12 for following/favoriting! **

**Smokescreen2814: Ah, well, I think people (Ariel!) did care about what Sebastian was saying, but anyway, hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Yes, that I was actually thinking of. And now you apparently know what power Aurora is going to have two worlds before it's going to happen. Oh, and I did know that Esmeralda and Jane were once part of the Disney Princess Franchise (so was Tinkerbell), but I won't add Esmeralda or Jane because a) in Esmeralda's case, well, Frollo just freaks the heck out of me, and b) having all the 'extra' princesses might just overcomplicate the story. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Well, Anna's powers were exposed in this chapter, but I feel Ariel can handle it more because her dad has a magic trident and Ursula used a magic spell to make her human, so not exactly shock of her life, but hopefully it's still good. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Thank you and yeah, that move is so cool. And yeah, I'll write Flara and then she'll…attempt to…to the Flaming Cyclone. I'll explain in the next chapter. Oh, and when you say different person, do you mean really sad depressed kind of person, or angry dangerously mad kind of person? People can be either when they're sad or something like that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Haha, glad you liked it! And sorry about your Ursula problem…I have the same problem with Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas) and Judge Doom (Who Framed Rodger Rabbit), if it makes you feel any better. And sorry about the Easter thing, I know Lent is only, like, two days away but everyone is saying Happy Easter, so I just got a little confused. :) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock12: Yeah, kind of! Sorry 'bout that, I just felt the necessity to put her in! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**

**opHo**


	21. Chapter 21: The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave or anything else mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970**

"Get away from me, you slimy little-!" Vanessa yelled as she was attacked by various sea creatures. As a few birds dived-bombed her, she grabbed one by the neck, shaking the poor thing. "Oh, why you little…!"

Eric didn't move a muscle.

Scuttle ripped the necklace from Vanessa's neck, where it dropped to the floor, cracking near Ariel's feet. Her voice was released and Eric was released from his spell.

"Ariel?" Eric gasped, confused why she was singing.

"Eric!" Ariel exclaimed. Anna, hearing this from below, smiled.

"You-you can talk." Eric realized. "You're the one!"

"Eric, get away from her!" Vanessa commanded, but without Ariel's necklace, her voice reverted back to how it originally was. She covered her mouth in surprise.

"It was you all the time!" Eric continued, paying no attention to his almost-bride.

"Oh, Eric, I-I wanted to tell you…" Ariel said as they both leaned in, about to kiss.

"ERIC NO!" Ursula shouted.

Just then, as they were finally about to kiss, the sun set, and Ariel sunk to the floor as her legs transformed into fins. At the same time, lightening was called down from the sky as Ursula transformed into what she really was. The people on the boat screamed in terror.

"You're too late!" Ursula cackled. "You're too late!" She crawled towards Ariel, and then threw her over the side with her. Glancing at Eric, she added, "So long, lover boy."

As Ariel was dragged back undersea, Ursula said to her, "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after. I got a much bigger fish to fry."

At that moment, King Triton appeared, with the girls and Sebastian (who had confessed everything) by his side. "Ursula, stop this!" He demanded.

Ursula just laughed. "Why, King Triton! Ha ha, how are you?"

"Let her go!" King Triton exclaimed as Ariel was held back by the eels.

"Not a chance, Triton!" Ursula snapped. "She's mine now. We made a deal."

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" Ariel screamed. "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-!"

As Ursula brought out the contract, King Triton blasted it, thinking it would just combust. He was wrong. Ursula slammed into a rock by the impact of the blow, but nevertheless, the scroll remained intact.

"You see?" Ursula chuckled. "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable, even for _you. _Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great Sea King is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better…"

Elsa gasped quietly, knowing exactly what was going to happen, but did not interfere. This, she felt, was more of a family matter. Plus, by the look in King Triton's eyes as Ariel started to turn into one of those little, puny garden things, Elsa knew that she would not be able to convince him any further.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Meanwhile, Eric was rowing through the oncoming storm to where he believed Ariel was.

"Eric!" Grimsby yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I lost her once! I'm not gonna lose her again." Eric shouted back.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Back undersea, Ursula and Triton were just finishing up a deal. "Now! Do we have a deal?" Ursula asked.

King Triton looked away as he blasted the contract. This time, though, the scroll was immediately erased of Ariel's signature and instead there was Triton's.

Ariel was released and grew back to normal size instantly. King Triton withered down to one of the garden things. Ariel dropped to the floor beside her father as Ursula laughed. "No…No…" Ariel said.

"Oh, Your Majesty…" Sebastian said sadly.

"…Daddy?" Ariel said softly, heartbroken, to King Triton.

Ursula picked up Triton's crown and placed it on her own head. "At last, it's mine…" She chuckled.

Ariel glared at her intensely. "You-You monster!" She shouted.

"Don't fool with me, you little brat!" Ursula snapped, throwing Ariel to the floor. "Contract or not-AAHH!" She cried out as she was hit by a harpoon that was thrown by Eric, who was still lingering in the water. "Why, you little troll!"

"Eric!" Ariel shouted as she was restrained by the two eels once again. "Eric, look out!"

"After him!" Ursula ordered.

"Come on!" Sebastian said, tugging Eric to the surface along with Flara.

Ursula aimed the trident carefully at Eric. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." She said, shooting a ray at Eric. At the last second, Ariel grabbed onto Ursula's hair and jerked backwards, causing the Sea Witch to miss. Instead, she shot at Flotsam and Jetsam and they dissolved into dust. "Babies! My poor little poopsies." Ursula mourned. Then her head shot up and she glared at Ariel.

Ursula began glowing larger, and everyone screamed, unable to see anything through the thick cloud forming around her.

Ariel swam to the surface, where Eric was gasping for breath. "Eric, you've got to get away from here!" She cried.

"No, I won't leave you!" Eric replied.

Then, Ursula surfaced, and now was about ten size her original height. And Ariel and Eric were standing on her crown. They jumped off. Ursula laughed. "You pitiful, insignificant fools!" She cried.

Just as she was about to slam her tentacles down on the duo, Flara sprung into action, doing a move that was practically indescribable by even Anna's standards, and she had fire powers. It was like a Flaming Cyclone.

However, Ursula grabbed Flara by the wings and plucked her right out of midair. Flara struggled wildly, breathing fire, but Ursula just flung her across the ocean, trapping her in a whirlpool.

"Flara!" Anna, who had risen to the surface, cried out.

"Now I am the ruler of all the oceans!" Ursula yelled in a booming voice, swirling her trident in the water. "The waves obey my every whim. The sea and all its spoils bow down to my power!"

Ariel, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida were thrown to the bottom of a churning whirlpool as a much of old, wreck ships were raised from the bottom of the sea floor. Eric was thrown to the bottom of the ocean.

"Eric!" Ariel screamed.

Ursula turned to face the girls with a truly evil, wicked grin. Then, she raised the trident and began shooting at them. The five girls had to dodge quickly to avoid getting hit. The rock slowly began diminishing and soon, they were trapped. They braced themselves as Ursula held up the trident.

"So much for true love!" She roared, about to finish the girls. What she didn't see is Eric rowing a ship, about to crash into her.

Ursula swiveled her head around at the last moment, only to bet met with the cracked bow splint impaling her. Then, she died and brought the ship down with her. Luckily, Eric had jumped out and collapsed on the shore, utterly exhausted.

The waves suddenly died down. All the transformed merpeople returned to their original form, including King Triton. Everything was finally at peace.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

A little while later, Ariel sat out on a rock, looking out on the unconscious Eric. The others were in the water nearby, watching her.

"She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?" King Triton asked.

Sebastian considered this. "It's like I always say Your Majesty." He said. "Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

King Triton raised an eyebrow. "You _always _say that?" Then he sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left?"

"What's that?" Anna asked, curious.

King Triton sighed again. "How much I'm going to miss her." He pointed the trident in the water and it flashed across the water, hitting the rock Ariel was on.

Ariel looked down for a moment, confused at why her tail was glowing, but soon caught on. She dived underwater, and then walked up to Eric, who was just regaining his senses. He smiled when he saw her, and ran up to her, picking her up. Then, they kissed.

A little over a week later, Ariel and Eric had a wedding. They kissed as they were declared husband and wife.

Over near the cake, Sebastian was crying on the top of it, hugging the miniature figures close. Then, out of nearly nowhere, Chef Louis appeared with a knife in his hand, intent on revenge. Sebastian avoided him, and cut loose the rigging on the boat, causing a large plank to hit the crazy chef in the face, knocking out his teeth.

Triumphant, Sebastian returned to the sea, where Scuttle and Flounder were waiting. "Yes!" Sebastian cheered, bowing. His friends clapped for him. "Thank you, thank you."

On the wedding ship, Ariel raised her hand up in the air, and a cyclone of water swirled around her father, and lifted him up in the air.

Anna's jaw dropped. Ariel could control water! That was just plain awesome!

Ariel and her father hugged. "I love you, Daddy." Ariel whispered.

Ariel and Eric kissed as the ship sailed off into the sun.

But that wasn't where it ended.

A few weeks later, Anna and Elsa had approached Ariel, who was now back from her honeymoon with Eric and in the palace.

"Ariel…" Anna started. "We have something to tell you, but don't freak out."

"Sure!" Ariel said cheerfully. "What is it?"

"Well, you have the power too-!" Elsa explained.

"Control water? Yeah, why?" Ariel asked, not missing a beat.

"Well…" Elsa continued.

"You're in danger here!" Anna blurted. "You see, this evil guy is chasing us, and so then all the people here-Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida and I-we're like you, and a bunch of people are, too. So we're out to save all the people like us, and stop the other guys. Will you help us? Pretty please?"

At this point, Eric, who had come up behind Ariel, looked at her. "Should I go?" Ariel asked.

Eric smiled at her. "Do whatever your heart tells you." He told her.

"I'll go with you." Ariel promptly decided. "It's what I know I have to do."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

After a while, the five girls climbed onto Flara, who was anxious to fly. "Ready?" Anna asked.

Flara nodded, and took off. "Whoa!" Ariel breathed. She had lived her entire life in the ocean, and had never seen anything like that. Or experienced anything like it, either.

Flara took off into the sky, and onto the next world.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but yesterday my computer wouldn't load the script…or really anything but the documents. So, I basically typed half the stuff from memory. But I updated now, so enjoy! **

**Thank you jondoe3.141592 for following/favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Yeah, well, just wait until she's revived in…Never mind. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Frozenfan149632 (Guest): Thank you! And I probably won't make a sequel to this, I'm sorry! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) **

**Jondoe3.141592: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh, thanks for saying. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Okay, I will not ask. Anyway, thank you, and here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**

**opHo**


	22. Chapter 22: Little Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

"What's that?" Anna asked, pointing to a place they were seeing below.

Elsa checked the map. "France."

"Can we go? Can we go?" Anna pleaded.

Elsa smiled. "Sure."

They landed in a small village, isolated from virtually everything. Sure, Anna had seen a dark, very tall castle, but it looked deserted.

As Anna, Elsa, Ariel, Merida, Rapunzel and Flara arrived into town, they stopped at a large clearing. "Okay," Elsa announced. "We'll be staying here for as long as we need to, okay?"

"Okay," Ariel answered. "But…Why _are _we here, again?"

Elsa bit her lip. She made a good point. "Like I said, we're saving people like us."

"Yeah," Anna chirped. "And Elsa's never been wrong before about where they are. Don't worry, it'll all be fine."

Ariel smiled brightly. "Got it!"

They searched around town a little, just for some supplies, like they did in Agrabah.

"So, where do we know where to look?" Ariel was asking Anna. Said girl shrugged.

"Well, we usually bump into them sooner or later." Anna said. "Usually sooner, but-!"

Anna was cut off as she bumped into a girl about their age, maybe just a little older than Rapunzel, with brown hair and a blue dress. Her book that she had been reading while walking dropped to the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Anna apologized, bending down to pick up the book.

"No, no, it's fine." The girl said, already picking it up. She wiped the dirt off it with a handkerchief. Then she peered closely at them, curiosity written in her eyes. "You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"Well…No. How'd you know?" Anna asked.

The girl shrugged. "I've never seen you around here before. My name's Belle, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Ariel shook the girl's hand. "I'm Ariel, and these are my friends Anna, Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel."

"Likewise." Belle said quickly, smiling.

Then a man wearing a red shirt with a gun obviously made for hunting approached Belle. "Hello, Belle," he said with a flirtatious smile.

"Bonjour, Gaston," Belle replied, and went off reading her book. Gaston took it out of her hands and glanced at it. "Gaston, may I have my book, please?"

Gaston turned it upside down. "How can you read this? There's no pictures." He asked, apparently baffled.

"Well, some people use their imaginations." Belle retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

Gaston closed the book. "Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books," as he said this he tossed the book behind him. Elsa caught it so it wouldn't fall into the mud. "And pay attention to more important things…Like me!" He flashed Belle a grin.

Behind him, three girls swooned over him. All five girls (Merida especially) rolled their eyes.

"The whole town's talking about it," Gaston continued. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking."

"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Belle quipped.

Gaston chuckled, not knowing what the world 'primeval' meant. "Why, thank you, Belle. Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"…Maybe some other time." Belle said. "I have to...show my new friends around." She pointed to Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida and Ariel.

"What's wrong with her?" One of Gaston's fangirls asked, talking about Belle.

"She's crazy!" The second girl exclaimed.

"He's gorgeous!" The third one commented.

"Please, Gaston, I can't. I have to get home and help my father." Belle said, now walking away from her new friends.

Gaston's sidekick laughed. "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" Gaston started to laugh with him.

"Hey, don't talk about my father that way!" Belle snapped.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston added quickly, bonking his sidekick on the head for good measure.

Belle glared at him, but then her angry face turned to a panicked one when she heard a loud explosion coming from her house. Fearing the worst, she ran towards her house, leaving the others in the dust.

Gaston smiled at Anna. "Hey."

"I'm taken." She said, unimpressed. **(A/N: I gotta put some humor in here now and then, guys.) **

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

The next time that they saw Belle, it was when her father was leaving. "Good bye, Papa! Good luck!"

"Good bye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone!" Her father called back at her.

"What was that?" Ariel had asked when she saw that Belle's father had departed. The two girls had become quick friends in the day since she arrived, so it was not unusual for the two girls to visit each other in their spare time.

"Oh, it's you." Belle said. She wasn't trying to be mean; it was just that she was actually surprised. "My father just left for the inventor's fair. It's a long way away, so he won't be back for a while. I just hope that he's careful."

Ariel placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Outside Belle's cottage, Gaston was ready to propose to her. Assuming she'd automatically say yes, he already had the whole ceremony planned out.

"Heh. Oh boy, Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston?" Gaston's sidekick, LeFou, asked.

"Yep. This is her lucky day." Gaston replied arrogantly.

Gaston walked to the crowd of people gathered to see the wedding ceremony. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and…Propose to the girl!" Everyone laughed, as if this was just a big joke.

Gaston then turned to LeFou. "Now, you LeFou. When Belle and I come out that door-!"

"Oh, I know, I know!" LeFou butted in before he could finish his sentence. He turned around and began directing a marching band. "I strike up the band!"

Gaston scowled, slamming a tuba over LeFou's head. "Not yet!" He hissed.

"Sorry." LeFou replied meekly through the tuba.

Back inside the cottage, Ariel and Belle were talking about their favorite books. Belle had many, mostly fantasy, favorite books, while Ariel, who lived under the sea (although she didn't say that, of course), and didn't have many favorite books.

Anyway, they stopped talking when they heard a loud knock at the door. Belle looked somewhat confused, but still rushed to the door, grabbing a device that allowed her to look out the door. "Ugh." Belle groaned upon seeing who was behind the door.

"Who is it?" Ariel asked.

"Gaston." Belle said, making a face.

Ariel nodded. "Oh." She said softly. "Well, maybe I should leave you two alone."

As soon as Ariel left, Belle pushed the door open. "Gaston. What a…pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, though?" Gaston asked, walking into the house. "I'm just full or surprises. You know, Belle, there isn't a girl in town who wouldn't _love _to be in your shoes. This is the day…" He paused to check his teeth in a mirror. "…This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?" Belle asked, walking backwards to sort of get away from Gaston.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." He replied, plopping down at a table. He put his feet up on the table and took of his shoes, resting his muddy feet on Belle's new book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." He suddenly stood up, getting really close to Belle. "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Belle asked hopefully.

"No, Belle." Gaston laughed. "Strapping boys, like me."

"Imagine that." Belle mumbled, placing her book on the bookshelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" Gaston asked.

"Let me think…" Belle said.

"You, Belle." Gaston said, cornering her.

Belle ducked under his arms, trying to get away. "Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

Gaston kept walking towards her, pushing various items of furniture out of the way. He finally reached her and trapped her against the door. "Say you'll marry me!"

Belle's hand reached out for the doorknob. "I'm sorry Gaston…But I just don't deserve you!" She twisted the knob and stepped aside as Gaston flew out the door, landing in the mud.

**Author's Note: And there's the next world! Or land or whatever. You know, just think of it as Disney World, you know Fantasyland, Adventureland, Frontierland, Tomorrowland, all in one (amazing) park. So yeah. That was pointless. **

**Smokescreen2814: Ah, well, not for long. He he… Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah…sorry about that! And yes, they are going to Agrabah (right after Beauty and the Beast) and I will put that line in. Oh, and happy birthday! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you! And yeah, I know, homework can be a total…I would say jerk but that would sound weird. :) Anyway, hope you like the chapter and the world that they're in. :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	23. Chapter 23: The Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

As soon as Gaston was gone, Belle poked her head out the door. "Is he gone?" She asked Ariel.

"You mean Gaston? Yeah." Ariel answered.

Belle breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…" She paused for a moment, and then began singing. "Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his little wife. No sir, not me, I guarantee it. I want much more than the provincial life…"

She ran out on a cliff. "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand to have them all understand…I want so much more than they've got planned…"

Philippe, the horse Belle's father had taken to the fair, ran in, followed by Ariel. "He's been like this the whole time!" Ariel yelled, obviously alarmed.

Belle took the skittish horse's reigns. "Philippe? What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Philippe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him! You have to take me to him!"

Belle unhitched the wagon attached to Philippe and hopped on his back, Ariel not too far behind. Together, they rode through a dark and dreary woods to the palace Ariel had seen-the abandoned-looking one.

They arrived at the gates, which looked like they were made of heavy iron, and rusted as if they had not been open for decades. "What is this place?" Belle asked.

"…I'm not exactly sure." Ariel answered.

Belle's horse began to buck and stomp wildly. Belle and Ariel jumped off to comfort him. "Please, Philippe, steady." Belle calmed her horse.

The two girls walked past the gate, where Belle's father's hat was on the ground. Belle bent down and picked it up. "Papa." She whispered sadly.

They entered the castle, where they heard two voices discussing something. "Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" A formal-sounding voice asked. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch."

"I was trying to be hospitable." A heavily accented voice shrugged.

Belle and Ariel were confused. They heard the voices, but there wasn't anyone here. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Ariel asked.

"Papa?" Belle called down the hallways. "Papa, are you here?"

They ascended the stairs, still finding no one, or even a sign of a person. "Maybe there's no one here, like I said." Ariel commented.

"But then why would Philippe bring us here?" That was the end of the subject.

Sometime later, both girls heard the familiar creek of a wooden door. "Papa? Papa?" Belle called down the halls. She heard the steps of someone running away. "Hello? Is someone there? Wait! I'm looking for my father." She cried, walking up another set of stairs.

Suddenly, they came to a dungeon-attic-looking-place. It was completely deserted. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…I-Is there anyone here?"

A voice came from a nearby cell. "Belle?"

Belle rushed to the cell, recognizing the voice as her father's. "Oh, Papa!" She exclaimed.

"How did you find me?" Belle's father asked.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." Belle worried. "We have to get you out of here."

"Belle, I want you to leave this place." Maurice said.

"Who's done this to you?" Belle demanded.

"No time to explain." Her father said, obviously in a rush for something. "You must go…Now!"

"I won't leave you!" Belle persisted.

Suddenly, something grabbed both Belle and Ariel's shoulders and spun them around. The torch Belle had been carrying fell from her hand and landed in a puddle, extinguishing it.

"What are you doing here?" A voice growled.

"Run, you two!" Maurice shouted.

"Who's there?" Ariel asked, fearful of the answer.

"Who are you?" Belle added.

"The Master of this castle." The voice answered.

"I've come for my father." Belle said bravely. "Please, let him out! Can't you see, he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" The voice replied angrily.

"But he could die!" Belle was on the verge of tears. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"There is nothing you can do." The voice insisted. "He's my prisoner.

"Oh, there must be some way I can…Wait!" Belle cried, a plan forming in her mind. It was risky…But doable. Ariel seemed to have the same plan. "Take me, instead!"

"Me too!" Ariel stood by her friend.

"You…" The voice seemed perplexed by their answers. "You would…Take his place?"

"No, no!" Maurice protested. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"_If we did," _Belle ignored her father's arguments. "Would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." The voice said. Ariel gasped softly.

Belle pondered this, looking at the shadow closely. "Come into the light."

The creature stepped into the pool of moonlight that was coming from a hole in the wall.

Both girls gasped in horror, seeing what the 'voice' really was. It was a beast, a real beast, covered with brown fur with giant fangs and horns. The terrifying look was complete with piercing blue eyes. Belle was so surprised, she fell back. Ariel was able to stand her ground.

"No, Belle. I won't let you do this!" Belle's father yelled out.

Belle regained her composure, straightening up. "You have my word." She quickly glanced at Ariel, who nodded franticly, silent telling her something. "And my friend's, too."

"Done!" The Beast said quickly.

He stepped forward the unlock Maurice's cell. As he did, Ariel and Belle collapsed on the ground, crying and pounding the floor.

"No, Belle, listen to me," Maurice tried to persuade his daughter to change her mind. "I'm old. I've lived my life-!"

He was cut off as the Beast grabbed him and dragged him out of the castle. "Wait!" Belle cried.

"Belle!" Maurice yelled as he was dragged out of the room.

"Wait!" Belle repeated. She looked out the window of a nearby cell window to see a horseless carriage carrying her father away, probably to their village. She began to cry.

Suddenly, the Beast entered the room, where Belle was still crying. "You didn't even let me say goodbye," she accused. "I'll never see him again. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

The Beast had a slightly guilty expression on his face. "I'll show you to your rooms." He said.

"Our rooms?" Ariel asked, slightly surprised. "But I thought-!"

"You guys wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?" The Beast asked impatiently.

"No." Belle answered, wiping her tears away.

"Then follow me." The Beast said before exciting the room.

Ariel and Belle both shot each other terrified glances before hesitantly following the Beast out of the room.

**Author's Note: Um…Uh…I don't have that much to say. **

**Jakevoronkov1: Yeah, right after Agrabah. And yes, the locations I choose are nowhere near each other, but…I do not know, it's fanfiction logic. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Cookiesyay3: Oh, thank you! And you get a cookie for reviewing-gives cookie to reviewer-! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, I like it almost as the original (sorry, the original can't be beat!)! And after Agrabah, it'll go to Cinderella, then Mulan, then Sleeping Beauty. Oh, and it would be great if I could use flashbacks, if that's okay! Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Soon to be replaced with Flynn Rider. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Ha ha. Oh, and thank you, glad you enjoyed the humor! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Gaston

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

As Belle and the Beast started to go through the hallways to the girls' new rooms, Ariel and Belle were lagging behind, but soon ran ahead once they caught sight of the gruesome statues that decorated the hallways.

Ariel thought she heard a faint voice that wasn't the Beast whisper to said…Creature? Thing? Undefined species, perhaps? "Say something to her." The faint voice urged the Beast.

The Beast glanced at Belle-and Ariel, but mostly Belle-nervously. "I…Hope you like it here." He said awkwardly.

The Beast glanced at the candle he was holding before continuing. "Look, the castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, _except _the West Wing!"

"What's in the West-?" Ariel started to say, but was cut off by the Beast.

"It's forbidden!" He snapped angrily.

He started moving again, with Belle and Ariel following, although reluctantly. Finally, they came to a room with large doors that swung open, revealing a large room with two twin beds facing each other. It reminded Ariel of the room her and her sisters shared, but…Not under the sea.

"Now," the Beast said, ushering them into their new room. "If you there's anything you need, my servants will attend you."

At that moment, Ariel could have sworn that the candelabra the Beast was holding came alive and whispered in his ear. "Dinner. Invite her to dinner." The candle said.

The Beast seemed to be growing angry fast. "You…You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He left in a huff, slamming the door behind him.

Belle, who was terrified, ran over to her bed and flung herself on it, breaking down. Ariel, who was more in shock than anything, walked slowly to her bed and curled up on it, her head resting on her knees. Neither girl knew what would happen to them now.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Back in Belle's village, Gaston was currently moping in the tavern. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida were there as well- Ariel and Belle were both missing, and no one around town knew where they were. This was their last resort.

They still hadn't found either girl, but with the snow coming heavily outside, there was nowhere to go where they wouldn't freeze to death.

Anyway, Gaston was moping in a large, throne-like chair. "Who does she think she is?" He asked, obviously talking about Belle. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gaston!"

"Darn right!" Gaston's sidekick, LeFou, agreed.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated." Gaston said. "Why, it's more than I can bear." He turned his chair away and threw his cup of beer into the fireplace.

"Uh…More beer?" LeFou offered.

"What for?" He moped. "Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who, you?" LeFou asked. Then, he began to sing, which seemed to be a recurring theme in all the lands Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida had visited. "Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston, even when taking your lumps."

"There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why!"

"No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston, no one's neck is incredibly thick as Gaston's. For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley, and they'll tell you which team they prefer to be on!"

And then the chorus started up. "No one's been like Gaston, a king pin like Gaston."

"No one's got a small cleft in their chin like Gaston!" LeFou sang.

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" Gaston sang.

"My, what a guy!" The chorus continued. "That Gaston! Give five 'hurrahs' and twelve 'hip-hips!'

"Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips!" LeFou finished, and then threw his cup up into the air, splashing Gaston in the face. Gaston squinted angrily at his sidekick, then rolled up his sleeves, and then socked LeFou in the face.

And then a fight broke out. Sure, Elsa was about to break it up just from instinct alone…But it wasn't one of those serious fights, more like a comical fight between young boys. Especially since they were singing while fighting. "No one fights like Gaston, no one bites like Gaston." The chorus sang.

"In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston!" A wrestler in the fight shouted.

"For there's no one as burly and brawny!" Gaston's fans sang.

"As you see, I've got biceps to spare!" Gaston lifted a bench that had all his fans on it.

"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny!" LeFou praised.

"That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!" Gaston pulled his shirt back a bit, revealing his hairy chest. Elsa covered Anna's eyes.

"No one hit's like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston!" They all sang.

"In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!" LeFou exclaimed.

"I'm especially good at expectorating!" Gaston said, spitting to prove his point.

"Ten points for Gaston!" Everyone cheered.

Gaston walked over to the bar. "When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large." He juggled the eggs and then swallowed them whole. "And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!"

Gaston took his hunting gun and shot at a barrel full of wine three times, and it began leaking out. Everyone in the bar (excluding Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida of course) filled their cups with the beer. "No one shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston!"

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston!" LeFou said.

"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" Gaston yelled, slumping back in his chair, and on the wall the antlers of various animals hung.

"My what a guy!" Everyone cheered, carrying Gaston on their shoulders. "Gaston!"

**Author's Note: I am so so so so so sorry that I have updated so late. I've had computer troubles, and I've been unable to even turn on my computer for like, five days. Sorry about that!**

**Thank you CaptainAnime1412, Elsanna4Life, and Stylin80 for following! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: The whole time…Yeah, they were basically just hanging out with all the other people from around Belle's town. Oh, and I purposely left out some princesses like Tiana and Snow White, but they'll still be in it, just maybe a little towards the end. So, after Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, but before Snow White. Oh, and about your comment on Disney Princesses…I guess it's jut part of the magic of Disney. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Wanli8970: Thank you! It would be great if I could use flashbacks from when Flara fights the Night Fury, I believe it was called? Sorry if I'm wrong with that! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Okay, then. Watching the Princess and the Frog I realize I was wrong. Naveen is Disney's ladies man. Thank you, and I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: I know how you feel. :( Oh, and thank you! Some more action will be coming up soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you! And I'm glad I could help with the Disney-Princess movie thing! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Frozenfractal65: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my previous story and this story as well! My favorite in Frozen is Elsa, but Anna's a close second! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Actually, Anna's gonna have mastered the power of lightening (since technically it is still fire) And Cole Macgrath sounds awesome! I'll definitely use him as a basis as some of Anna's lightening powers! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone for following, reading, reviewing, and just waiting this long for me to update! You guys are all super awesome! :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Talking Furniture?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

In the middle of everyone's celebration of the oh so wonderful Gaston, Maurice, Belle's father, burst in, looking frantic. "Help!" He cried. "Someone help me!"

"Maurice?" A person asked in obvious confusion.

"Please!" Maurice shouted. "Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon."

Elsa quickly came over, taking long strides. "Who?" She asked, concerned.

"Belle." He quickly answered. "We must go. Not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa!" Gaston said, seemingly overwhelmed at bit. "Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?"

"A beast!" Maurice yelled out. "A horrible, monstrous beast!" He went from person to person in the bar, pleading his case, until the entire place was silent, contemplating what he was saying. Finally, they all just burst out laughing.

"Is it a huge beast?" One of Gaston's buddies mocked him.

"Huge!" Belle's father confirmed.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Another shouted.

"Hideously ugly!" Maurice said.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" Another offered.

"Yes, yes!" Maurice said. "Will you help me?"

Elsa was just about to say 'yes'. She was worried for Belle and Ariel, who probably was with her since she hadn't come back in a while when Gaston answered. "All right, old man. We'll help you."

"You will?" Maurice asked, happy. "Thank you, thank you!"

But he was picked up by Gaston's buddies and thrown out the door.

Anna was about to run out the door to help him, but she stopped halfway when she heard Gaston and one of his buddies. "Crazy old Maurice." One of his buddies said. "He's always good for a laugh."

"Crazy old Maurice, hm?" Gaston seemed to be thinking. Odd. He didn't strike Anna as the type to do that often. "Crazy old Maurice…LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking."

"A dangerous pastime." LeFou commented.

"I know." Gaston agreed. "But that wacky old coot is Belle's father, and his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at the loony old man. See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle and right now I'm evolving a plan!"

He bent down and whispered to LeFou. Anna could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but it didn't exactly sound good. "If I…" He whispered the rest of his sentence.

"Yes?" LeFou asked, prompting him to continue.

"Then I…" Gaston continued in a whisper.

"No, would she?" LeFou asked in apparent wonder.

Gaston whispered some more incoherent words before bursting out, "GUESS!"

They both began to dance together, singing in triumph. "No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston!"

"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston!" LeFou exclaimed. Yeah, kind of a red flag there, in Anna's opinion.

"So his marriage we'll soon be celebrating!" Everyone in the bar cheered, holding their cups up into the air. "My, what a guy, Gaston!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Back at the Beast's castle, Belle and Ariel were still sobbing on their beds when they heard a sound that sounded like footsteps outside the door. Curious as to whom it could be, Belle approached the door. "Who is it?" Belle called out the door.

"Mrs. Potts, dear." A voice answered from outside. Belle opened the door. A walking, talking tea pot entered the door. "I thought you two might like a spot of tea."

Belle looked over at Ariel, who was dumbfounded for words herself. "But you…Ah…But I-!"

Belle backed up, wary, only to bump into the giant wardrobe in the back of the room. "Oof. Careful!" The wardrobe said to Belle.

Belle sat on the bed, running all the facts of science she had memorized throughout the years through her mind. It was impossible for non-animated object to suddenly start walking and talking! The Earth follows scientific laws. Belle knew all of the ones established already. And as it turned out, a few that not even her father knew. "This is impossible." She muttered.

As Ariel walked over to join Belle, Wardrobe leaned on the bed. "I know it is, but here we are!"

A tea cup smiled as tea, cream and sugar was poured into him. "Told you they were pretty, mama, didn't I?"

"All right now, Chip. That'll do." Mrs. Potts admonished him. Belle picked up Chip. "Slowly now. Don't spill. My dear, do you want some tea?" The teapot asked Ariel.

"Oh, no thank you." Ariel said quickly.

"Thank you." Belle thanked Mrs. Potts.

"Want to see me do a trick?" Chip asked Belle. He puffed out his cheeks and blew out, causing all the tea to bubble and froth.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts scolded.

Chip stopped, looking guilty. "Oops. Sorry."

Mrs. Potts sighed and then looked up at Belle and Ariel. "That was a very brave thing you did, my dears."

"We all think so." Wardrobe said sadly.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams…Everything." Belle was close to crying.

Ariel was feeling similar to Belle. "I've lost my family, my friends…My husband." She whispered the last part to herself. Right now, she really missed Eric a lot. How would she explain being trapped in a Beast's castle? Oh, right, she wouldn't. She wouldn't ever get out of here. Ariel had agreed to stay in the castle for life.

"Cheer up, children." Mrs. Potts told the two girls. "It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see. Oops! Look at me, jabbering on when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!"

Chip started hopping away. "Bye!" He called.

Belle and Ariel stood up as the Wardrobe approached Belle. "Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I got in my drawers!" She opened the doors and a few moths flew out. She closed them, mortified. "Oh! How embarrassing!" She reopened them and pulled out a pretty pink dress. "Ah! You'll look ravishing in this one."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Belle said.

"Oh, but you must!" The Wardrobe gasped.

Then, a talking, walking clock waddled into the room. "Ahem, ahem, ahem." He announced, bowing. "Dinner…Is served."

**Author's Note: So, guess what Disney movie I'm watching? Any guesses? Frozen. :)**

**Thank you lauryng for following/favoriting! :)**

**Wanli8970: I know, I'm sorry for updating so late! And thank you for the information on Flara's backstory-flashback! I'm going to do all if not most of it, but I'll add, like, dialogue and thoughts and all that. Okay? Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Sometime soon. I think after seeing the talking objects and Beast, Belle will be totally fine about fire and ice powers. And how many princesses they're going to meet? About…Five more. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Lauryng: Thank you! I'm glad you liked all the Disney Princesses! Thank you again and I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen: Yeah, sorry for the randomness! Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Be Our Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

It was only a little while later that Belle and Ariel heard a loud shout at their door. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" The Beast roared through the door.

"I'm not hungry!" Belle retorted stubbornly. Ariel decided to keep quiet (honestly, the Beast didn't really know that she was there and wanted to keep it that way.) and let Belle and the Beast work out their problems.

"You'll come out or I'll…I'll break down the door!" The Beast threatened.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections." A heavily French-accented voice said.

Another voice cut in. "Please! _Attempt _to be a gentleman." The other voice pleaded.

"But she is being so difficult!" The Beast growled, obviously talking about Belle.

"Gently, gently." Mrs. Potts coached the Beast.

"Will you come down to dinner?" The Beast asked in a sulking voice.

"No!" Belle rejected his invitation.

"Suave, gentle." The second voice said in a calming manner.

The Beast cleared his throat. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." He said formally.

"Ahem, ahem." The second voice tried to instruct the Beast. "We say 'please.'"

Ariel could practically _feel _the poutiness in his voice when he said, "…Please."

"No, thank you." Belle declined.

The Beast grew angry fast. "You can't stay in there forever!" He shouted.

"Yes, I can!" Belle retorted.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" He shouted that part loudly at the end, rattling the door. Ariel thought she heard him say faintly to his companions, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all."

After a while of tense, thick, anxious silence, the Wardrobe was talking to Belle. "Why, the Master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

As much as Ariel hated to say it, she partially had to agree with the Wardrobe. After all, Ariel had grown up thinking how horrible humans were since they had killed her mother, but she fell in love with one and married a human. "I'm sure he's not horrible, he just has some…Anger issues." Ariel finished quickly.

"I don't want to get to know him." Belle said stubbornly. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

She hesitantly jumped up, feeling the sudden urge to get out of her room, and opened the door. Belle looked both ways, making sure the Beast wasn't around to catch her before walking out the door.

They wandered all around the castle, following the staircase, silently marveling at everything there was to see. "Wow…This place is amazing!" Ariel breathed out.

"Yeah," Belle said. "It sure is big here. Where do you suppose the kitchen is?"

"Hm…" Ariel scanned the huge room. She caught sight of two large doors and pointed. "How about there?"

Belle nodded. "Okay."

As it turns out, that room was the kitchen. Belle and Ariel entered, and suddenly the whole room fell silent. Then the clock spoke up. "Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle. I am Cogsworth, head of household." Just then, a walking candlestick ran over to Belle, kissing her hand. "This is Lumiere."

"En chante, Cherie." Lumiere greeted Belle. Belle looked back at Ariel in a 'help me' gesture.

Cogsworth tried to talk around Lumiere. "If there's anything…Stop that…That we can…Please!" He finally lost his patience, pushing Lumiere out of the way. "To make your stay more comfortable." He finished. Agitated, Lumiere burned his hand. "Ow!"

"I am a little hungry." Belle mentioned.

Ariel perked up a little. She was a little hungry too, not having all that much since they arrived in this place. "I'm a little hungry, too."

Mrs. Potts turned to the others in the room. "You are? Hear that? They're hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver wear, wake the china."

"Remember what the Master said." Cogsworth whispered.

"Oh, tish tosh." Mrs. Potts said. "I'm not about to let the poor children go hungry."

Cogsworth sighed. "Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-!"

"Cogsworth, I am surprised at you." Lumiere said. "They're not our prisoners, there are guests. We must make them feel welcome." He smiled at Belle and Ariel, but mostly Belle. Ariel knew why, of course. It wasn't as if they were trying to offend her or simply just ignored her; but something was riding on the Beast falling in love with someone, and everyone (even Ariel) knew (or at least hoped) it would be Belle. "Right this way, mademoiselle."

"Well, keep it down." Cogsworth hushed his friend. "If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!"

"Of course, of course." Lumiere reassured the clock. But then he grinned. "But what is dinner without a little…Music?"

"MUSIC?!" Cogsworth yelled.

Lumiere ignored him, seating Belle and Ariel at a table. "Ma chere, Mademoiselles. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents…Your dinner!"

"Be our guest, be our guest. Put our service to the test. Tie a napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, and we provide the rest." The chairs Ariel and Belle were sitting on tied a napkin around their neck, which both girls promptly took off and placed in their laps.

"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why we only live to serve. Try the gray stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" Ariel laughed in glee and amazement as living dishes danced around the table in a parade.

All the plates around them began to spin and create shapes. "They can sing, they can dance, after all, Misses, this is France, and a dinner here is never second best! Go on, unfold your menus, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"

Lumiere hopped over and handed Belle and Ariel menus, and they began to look at it. "Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding en flambé! We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining!"

The flatware all did something that looked like synchronized swimming. "We tell jokes; I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks!" Lumiere sang, juggling lit matches.

"And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!" Mugs of cider sang, doing various gymnastic routines.

"Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" Everyone sang at once.

"If your stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!" Lumiere suggested.

"Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" Everyone finished.

Soon it was just Lumiere and Cogsworth standing in the middle of the table. "Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon!" Lumiere cried, hugging Cogsworth.

"Get off!" Cogsworth demanded, struggling against him.

The candlestick ignored him. "Ah, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly, those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to prove our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle, flabby fat and lazy. You walked in and oopsie-daisy!"

"It's a guest, it's a guest!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed. "Sakes alive and I'll be blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed! With dessert, they'll want tea, and my dears, that fine with me. While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!"

"I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes, is that a spot?" She asked herself, looking at her reflection in a dish. "Clean it up, we want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do, is it one lump or two, for you, our guests?"

"They're our guests, they're our guests, they're our guests!" They all sang in unison. "Be our guests, be our guests, our command is your requests. It's been ten years since we had anybody here-we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going…"

Everyone (especially Lumiere) sang together. "Course by course, one by one, 'til you shout 'enough, I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now let's eat up! Be our guests, be our guests, be our guests! Please be our guests!"

The song ended with silverware flying through the air, plates and feather dusters dancing around, and Cogsworth and Lumiere somehow ending up in the center of it.

Ariel laughed and clapped, and Belle clapped. "Bravo!" She said. "That was wonderful!"

**Author's Note: So yes, Ariel does not have much of a role or will not have much of a role in this story…Sorry! **

**Thank you wastebox22 and ksswolf for following/favoriting! :)**

**Wanli8970: A little while after they completed the Mulan story, which is soon because they'll be towards the end of the story when they go to China, and of course after Agrabah, but again, there won't be much time there. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

**Unicorns: Yep! :) Thank you and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Lauryng: Thank you! I'm glad you like the Beauty and the Beast world and all the other Disney Princess worlds. Oh, and I'm going to do all the Disney Princesses, including Snow White, but she won't have the power to grow plants (I'm giving her the power to talk to animals and Cinderella the power to make plants grow) It's totally not a bad idea! It's really cool! Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this update! :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	27. Chapter 27: Wrath of the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

"Thank you, thank you, Mademoiselles." Cogsworth said to both of the girls. "Yes, good show, wasn't it, everyone? Oh my goodness, will you look at the time? Now, it's off to bed, off to bed."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now!" Ariel exclaimed. She was way too riled up and excited.

"It's my first time in an enchanted castle." Belle added happily.

"Enchanted?" Cogsworth asked nervously. "Who said anything about this castle being enchanted?" He turned to Lumiere angrily. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"I, um, figured it out for myself." Belle said. Lumiere and Cogsworth stopped fighting and looked at her.

"I'd like to look around, if that's alright." Ariel asked them.

Lumiere smiled at them. "Oh! Would you two like a tour?" He asked. Ariel was about to say 'yes' when Cogsworth protested.

"Wait a second, wait a second." He said. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." He whispered the next part to Lumiere. "We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take us." Belle suggested, trying to use flattery. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Cogsworth was at a loss for words for a moment. "Well, actually yes, I do!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

The tour went on for a while before they saw something interesting. Well, don't get me wrong, Belle had a great love for history, and Ariel was very interested in seeing some more human stuff, but this was the first thing that really stood out.

"As you can see, the pseudo façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design." Cogsworth droned, leading the two girls down a hallway. "Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Now then, where was I?" He turned away to see the suits of armor with their heads turned to Belle and Ariel. "As you were!"

"Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-Mademoiselles?" He asked, not seeing at least one of the girls.

Suddenly, he caught sight of both of them about to ascend a grand staircase. He and Lumiere jumped in front of them, blocking their path. "What's up there?" Belle asked curiously.

"Where, up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Cogsworth tried to play it off as if it really was nothing, but Belle and Ariel were both intrigued.

"So that's the West Wing!" Belle marveled.

"Nice going!" Lumiere whispered to Cogsworth.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Ariel whispered to Belle.

"Hiding?" Lumiere said. "The Master is hiding nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden!" Belle concluded, trying to climb up the staircase. The two blocked her path again.

"Perhaps the Mademoiselles would like to see something else." The clock suggested. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back too…"

"Maybe later." Belle said.

"The gardens, or-or the library?" Lumiere suggested.

That got Belle's attention, but not Ariel's as much. She wasn't much of a library person as much as Belle was. "You have a library?" Belle asked with incredible interest.

"Oh, yes!" Cogsworth exclaimed, delighted to be off the subject of the West Wing. "Indeed!"

"With books!" Lumiere added.

"Gads of books!" Cogsworth led them to the library.

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades…"

"Of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject you ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper…" Cogsworth said, which sounded pretty convincing, even in Ariel's opinion.

They were so busy talking about books that they never even noticed when Belle and Ariel ditched them to go to the West Wing.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

In the West Wing, it was dark and had an aura of foreboding. While inside, Belle had knocked over a table, but Ariel had caught it before it could crash to the ground. She held a finger to her lips. "Ssh. We're not even supposed to be in here."

Belle nodded in understanding, and spun around, but there was only a wall there. No, wait a second. Looking closer, Belle could see a shredded up portrait of a boy, his face expressionless. Belle moved the tatters together as if they were pieces of a puzzle to see a face that looked kind of familiar. Well, at least the eyes did. Belle peered at them with interest, looking deeper into the portrait boy's eyes…

"Belle, look at this!" Ariel called quietly. Belle turned around and saw a glowing pink rose encased in a glass jar.

Entranced, Belle drew closer to the object. She lifted off the jar, and reached out to touch the flower…

And the cover was immediately slammed back on by the Beast, even angrier than usually. He turned his attention to Belle and Ariel. "Why did you come here?" He growled.

The two girls backed up, scared. "I'm sorry!" Belle cried.

"I warned you never to come here!" The Beast snarled.

"We didn't mean you any harm!" Ariel apologized.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" The Beast got even angrier, if possible. He began to thrash and claw at the furniture.

Ariel, scared, had already fled the room, and was in their room, locking the door. Belle, however, still stayed, frozen to the spot. "Please stop! No!"

"Get out! GET OUT!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the castle.

Belle turned and fled the room. Rushing down the stairs, she grabbed her cloak, preparing to brave the cold outside, passing a confused Cogsworth and Lumiere on her way to the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" Lumiere asked, trying to block her way.

Belle looked back at them. "Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Then, opening the door, she rounded up her horse and prepared to brave the cold outside.

**Author's Note: Yeah, short chapter, but I'm actually going to at least try to post two chapters today! :)**

**Thank you Awesome0509, lillolove4 and CatnipFrost for following/favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Ah, good guess, but actually no. I'm giving her the power to control light and all that stuff! Thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Close. Mulan has Earth and Belle has air. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Tolazytologin (Guest): Hey, Glittergirlninja! Thank you! Belle's going to have air powers! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Lauryng: Thank you! And yes, the Disney songs are so in my mind, at this point I don't need to look up the lyrics. :) Thanks about your comment about Snow White being able to talk to animals! Oh, and Mulan has the power to control earth, but Tiana (Princess and the Frog, if you haven't seen that movie yet!) will have the power to shapeshift from a human to frog, like Emma in the Tales of the Frog Princess books (I read them when I was younger, and when I found out they inspired the Princess and the Frog!)…Only Tiana won't be a witch. Here's the next update! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you! Oh, and everyone's going to go to China right after Agrabah, and yes I know that's a weird way to do things, but Mulan did last longer than Aladdin, so…But they'll still be in both stories for the final battle, at least! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: That talking furniture is always funny, in my opinion. Oh, and yes, Flara will fight Gaston with the Beast, like swoop in, save Belle from the cellar, and fly them over to castle, and then fight him from there! And right, she won't use her full power. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	28. Chapter 28: Wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

Belle was riding home to her village and to her father through the forest, happy to be away from the Beast. She felt so bad; leaving Ariel there, but Belle promised that she would come back with the others to get Ariel. Of course, they wouldn't kill the Beast.

Suddenly, as Belle was in the middle of her thoughts, Philippe, Belle's horse, stopped in his tracks. Belle looked up and saw wolves heading toward her and gasped. She pulled on the reigns, and began to head back to the palace, which despite the Beast, was a safe place. Philippe shook from side to side, knocking the wolves back and into the nearby trees.

Philippe ran out onto a frozen lake, but it collapsed under both of their weights, plus the weight of the wolves that were chasing them. The horse, though, was able to climb out of the water without Belle falling off, and ran into a clearing, where he was surrounded by more of the wolves.

He bucked, throwing Belle off. The wolves stealthily slinked towards Philippe, but Belle grabbed a nearby stick to defend him, which one of the wolves caught and broke in his mouth. Belle was now defenseless, and at the mercy of the wolves.

A wolf jumped out at her and grabbed her by the cloak, dragging her to the ground. Defeated, Belle looked up to see a wolf about to jump on top of her…

When the Beast intercepted the attack. He grabbed the wolf in midair, and then threw it away from Belle. He stood in front of Belle, about to attack the wolf.

The Beast and the wolf both lunged for each other at the same time. All the wolves attacked the Beast at that moment. One lunged for and attacked his shoulder, and the other three followed his example. The Beast ripped the wolves of him, throwing them against a tree. The others turned and ran away in fear of the Beast.

The Beast breathed out a sigh, but neither Belle nor even the Beast himself could tell if it was from relief or if it was just a natural reaction. The Beast turned to look at Belle, a look of pain on his face before collapsing.

Belle, who was grateful just to be alive after her encounter with the wolves, turned to Philippe, ready to saddle him and get out of this place, but in her heart she knew she should help the Beast, who saved her life only moments ago. Belle hefted the Beast onto Philippe's saddle and they both set off towards the castle.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Ariel was in the Great Hall, pacing in time with Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts. "Oh, I hope they're okay." Ariel muttered worriedly.

The door suddenly opened and Belle came in, the Beast leaning heavily on his shoulder. Looking closer, Ariel could see that he was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Both of them were covered in snow, but Belle only seemed to be concerned about the Beast.

"Please," she panted. "He's wounded and he needs help."

The four rushed over to her. Ariel nodded and helped Belle to get the Beast to the medical room. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

A little while later, Ariel had left to help Mrs. Potts with something, and it was just Belle and the Beast. Belle was trying to treat the Beast's injuries as patiently as she could, but the Beast wasn't making it easy. The Beast tried to make his wounds on his arms feel better by licking them.

Belle dipped a rag in water. "Here now. Oh, don't do that." The Beast growled at her as she tried to clean his injuries. "Just…Hold still."

She touched the rag to his wounds and the Beast roared out in pain. "That hurts!" He cried, pulling his arm back.

"If you hold still, it won't hurt as much!" Belle retaliated.

"Well, if you haven't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" The Beast argued.

"Well, if you hadn't frightened be, I wouldn't have run away!" Belle retorted.

The Beast opened his mouth to respond, but first had to think of a good comeback. "Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He fought back.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" That line from Belle was what ended it.

Ariel and the other objects of the castle peeked through the door as the Beast's temper was calmed. "That's amazing." Mrs. Potts whispered. "He's never been calmed just like that."

Ariel nodded her head in agreement, biting her lip. Sure, she barely knew the guy, but she did know that he needed more than a crash course in anger management.

Belle moved the rag a little closer to the Beast's arm. "Now, hold still. This might sting a little." She warned, placing it on his arm. The Beast grunted and grit his teeth as the rag was applied. "…By the way…Thank you, for saving my life."

The Beast opened his previously closed eyes. "You're welcome." He said softly.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Back at the village, nothing good was going on. Gaston was meeting with the head of the insane asylum-where they locked up the crazy people.

Little did they know, Anna was in a nearby broom closet, peeking at their little meeting. She knew something was up with Gaston, and she intended to find out what it was.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." The head said. He watched as Gaston took out a sack of gold coins and tossed it his way. "Ah. I'm listening."

"It's like this." Gaston started to explain. "I've got my heart set on marrying Belle, but she needs a little persuasion."

"Turned him down flat!" LeFou cut in. Gaston slammed a beer mug on his head.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic." Gaston continued. "He was in here tonight, raving about a beast in a castle."

"Maurice is harmless." The head pointed out.

"The point is, Belle would do anything to keep him from being locked up." Gaston said.

"Yeah, even marry him!" LeFou laughed. Anna stifled a gasp.

"So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Gaston and LeFou both nodded. "Oh, that is despicable. I love it!"

**Author's Note: Ah, a Disney movie just isn't a real classic without it's villains, is it?**

**Smokescreen2814: Yeah. And yes, that person needs major therapy. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Princesspuppy345 (Guest): Hey! Okay, so this chapter is the third in a series, but you don't necessarily have to read the first two. This is about Anna and Rapunzel (who both have magic powers) getting a letter from a person who's probably supposed to be dead saying that they will have their revenge on them and anyone else who has magic powers. Anna and Rapunzel go on a long journey with Elsa and meet all the other Disney Princesses, who also have magic powers, and get them to join them. Basically it goes through all the Disney Princess stories and what happens when they all join together and use their powers together. Thank you, though! And Anna will show her powers soon, I promise! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: You know, I would really, really, really, REALLY hate to tick your OC Flara. Yeah, the Beast is to that rose what I am to my favorite book. :) The others are going to see Belle and Ariel at the whole Mob theme thing, and Flara will smell them out. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	29. Chapter 29: Something There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

Back at Belle's cottage, Maurice was preparing to leave to search for his daughter. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone." He promised himself. "I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow, I'll get her out of there!" He took off.

Moments later, Gaston and LeFou arrived at the house. They entered it, looking for someone in it. "Belle! Maurice!" Gaston called. There wasn't anyone there.

"Oh, well, guess it's not going to work out after all!" LeFou, the coward, said.

Gaston picked him up and dragged him outside. "They have to be back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He dropped LeFou in a snow bank outside their house. "LeFou, don't move from that spot until Belle and her father come home."

"But…But…" LeFou was left stuttering as Gaston left. "Aw, nuts!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Back at the castle, the Beast was watching as Belle played in the snow with the Footstool and Philippe. He sighed, turning to Cogsworth, Lumiere and Ariel, who were standing nearby.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," he confessed to them. "I want to do something for her. But what?"

"Well, there's the usual." Cogsworth began ticking them off on his fingers. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"No, no!" Ariel said. "It has to be something special. Something that she's interested in-that's it!" She turned to the others with a bright smile on her face.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Once Ariel had told the Beast of the Belle's love of books, the Beast had decided to take her to his library, which was the size of a small city.

Now, she didn't know it was a library, only that the Beast was leading her somewhere. They arrived at the entrance, in front of the large oak gates. "Belle, there's something I want to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes." Belle looked at him suspiciously. "It's a surprise." He explained.

Belle obediently closed her eyes and the Beast led her into the room. "Can I open them?" She asked.

"No," the Beast replied. "Not yet. Wait here." He yanked off all the curtains covering the windows, allowing light to seep through.

"Now can I open them?" Belle asked.

The Beast smiled at her, although she couldn't see it. "All right. Now."

Belle slowly opened her eyes and marveled as she saw the room that was filled with books. "I can't believe it!" She said in awe. "I've never seen so many books in my life!"

"You-you like it?" The Beast asked, unsure of himself.

"It's wonderful!" Belle exclaimed.

"Then it's yours." The Beast said, not a trace of hesitation in his voice.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Belle said.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed quietly as the enchanted objects (and Ariel) watched Belle and the Beast.

"I knew it would work!" Ariel told herself silently.

"What?" Chip asked in confusion. "What works?"

"It's very encouraging." Cogsworth commented.

"Isn't this exciting?" Lumiere exclaimed.

"I didn't see anything!" Chip tried to see past his mother, who was blocking his view.

"Come alone, Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen." Mrs. Potts said briskly, hopping away.

"But what are they talking about?" Chip questioned. "What's going on?"

Ariel giggled silently, knowing what was happening. It was simple, really; Belle and the Beast were falling in love.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Over time, Belle and the Beast became closer, until they were best friends. One day, outside, Belle reflected quietly on her feelings for the Beast as they fed the birds together.

'_There's something sweet,' _Belle thought to herself. '_And almost kind. But, he was mean, and he was course, and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure; I wonder why I didn't see it there before.'_

She snapped out of her trance to see the Beast failing at feeding the birds. He was trying to shove the bird seed towards them, but that wasn't the way to do it. She took a handful of seed and spread it out all over his hands. Gradually, the birds began to flock towards him. He looked up at her, thrilled.

Anyway, the Beast was having similar thoughts about Belle. '_She glanced this way.' _He thought. '_I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be. I'll just ignore. But then, she's never looked at me that way before.' _

Belle looked at him gently, and then hid behind a tree, a little embarrassed. She played with her hands nervously as she thought. '_New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming,' _Belle chuckled softly to herself. '_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.' _

Belle threw a snowball at the Beast, which soon turned into an all-out snowball war. They chucked snowballs at each other playfully, not even knowing about the others watching them from the palace.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Lumiere asked.

"Well, bless my soul!" Mrs. Potts remarked.

"And who'd have known?" Cogsworth asked.

"Well, who indeed?" Mrs. Potts said.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Ariel asked happily.

"It's so peculiar!" Everyone whispered. "We'll wait and see a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before."

Later, the group watched as Belle sat down in front of the fireplace to read a book with the Beast. "Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."

"What?" Chip, who was confused, questioned.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Ariel sung softly.

"What's there, Mama?" Chip asked his mother.

Mrs. Potts looked down at him and smiled. "I'll tell you when you're older." She answered vaguely.

As they all left, Ariel stayed and watched them. Yeah, she knew it was nosy, but she just couldn't help it. Everyone was right. There was something there between Beauty and the Beast.

**Author's Note: If you couldn't tell, I've been watching a lot of Disney movies lately, so expect my writing to be a little cheesy. :) Also, for those who watch YGO and the Abridged series, does anyone not think of Yami and Tea's date (they do a parody of the song, and it is hilarious!) when I wrote the 'Something There' part?**

**Thank you lillolove4 for favoriting! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, a lot of people can have almost Disney-Villain-like qualities, I suppose. Trust me, I'm not messing with Flara, or the Bewilderbeast thing, 'cause even its name makes it sound scary. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Lauryng: Hi again to you, too! :) Oh, and totally, I will include Anna and Elsa more, or at least try to. I'll try to focus on them more and not just the other Disney Princesses! :) Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	30. Chapter 30: Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

That night, Lumiere was helping the Beast get ready for his special night with Belle. "Tonight is the night!" Lumiere exclaimed confidently.

"I'm not sure I can do this." The Beast said nervously.

"You don't have time to be timid." Lumiere reminded him. "You must be bold, daring.

"Bold. Daring." The Beast repeated.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided by myself." The candlestick described the situation to the Beast. "And when the time is right, you confess your love."

The Beast straightened, feeling inspired. "Yes, I-I-confess-no, no, I can't."

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Lumiere asked.

"More than anything." The Beast answered, not missing a beat.

"Well, then you must tell her." Lumiere urged.

The Coat rack, who had been doing the Beast's hair finished and stepped back, admiring his work. Though, his handiwork was a bit…Unusual for the occasion. "Voila!" Lumiere exclaimed. Upon seeing it, though, he was at a loss for words. "You look so…So…"

"Stupid." The Beast grunted.

Lumiere laughed nervously. "Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top?" He suggested.

Soon enough, Cogsworth came in the room. "Ahem, ahem, ahem." He announced. "Your lady…Awaits!"

The Beast hurried out the door, where Belle was waiting for him, wearing a gorgeous yellow dress. The Beast was in awe for a second, but quickly walked towards her, offered her his arm, and together they walked down the stairs arm in arm.

Ariel watched as Belle and the Beast continued with their date, singing with Mrs. Potts, who was like a second mother to her. "Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly."

They looked on as the Beast offered his hand to Belle, asking if she would like to dance. Belle took his hand, but as it turns out...The Beast didn't know how to slow dance. Belle guided him by putting one of his huge hands on his waist, and taking his other hand in her own.

At first their dance was awkward, but it began smooth soon enough. Soon, the two were dancing beautifully, in perfect sync with each other. "Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast."

"Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong." Ariel and Mrs. Potts sang in unison.

"Certain as the sun rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast." Ariel and Mrs. Potts finished their songs just as Belle and the Beast finished their dance.

Mrs. Potts looked over at her son, who was yawning. "Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Goodnight, love."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

After a while, Belle and the Beast were sitting out on the balcony, looking out on the starry night sky.

The Beast looked over at Belle, who was staring out at the sky. "Belle?" The Beast asked hesitantly. "Are you happy here with me?"

Belle paused. "Yes." She then went back to staring off into the distance.

The Beast could sense that something was wrong, and he didn't really like it. "What is it?" He asked.

Belle looked at him, the desperation clear in her eyes. "If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much." She said sadly.

The Beast was disappointed for a moment, then remembered something and brightened. "There is a way."

The Beast led Belle out of the balcony and into the West Wing, where the Beast gave Belle the Magic Mirror. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

Belle cautiously accepted the Magic Mirror. "I'd like to see my father, please." She said to the object.

The mirror shimmered and sparkled, and it revealed Belle's father making his way down the path to the castle, falling down and coughing several times. "Papa!" Belle gasped. "Oh, no! He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone."

The Beast turned away and looked at the enchanted rose, deep in thought. He promptly made up his mind. "Then…Then you must go to him." He decided.

"What did you say?" Belle asked, barely believing what she was hearing.

"I release you and your friend." The Beast said simply. "You're no longer my prisoners."

"You mean…We're free?" Belle asked in amazement.

"Yes." He answered.

"Oh, thank you." Belle said. She turned back to the Magic Mirror. "Hold on, Papa," she said to it. "I'm on my way."

She began to give the Magic Mirror to the Beast, but he stopped her. "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." The Beast said sadly.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She said genuinely.

She rushed off and wasted no time in getting Ariel, and the two of them rushed out the door forever, and onto the world beyond.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Ariel and Belle had used to Philippe to bring Belle's father back home, similar to when Belle brought the Beast back to the castle. Ariel had gone off to see her friends and tell them that she was all right, and Belle had stayed with her father, who was now waking up.

"Belle?" Her father asked.

"It's all right, Papa." Belle reassured her father. "I'm home."

"I thought I'd never see you again." Maurice said.

"I missed you so much," Belle said, near happy tears.

"But the Beast." Maurice recalled. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go." Belle said.

"That horrible beast?" Belle's father gaped at the idea.

"But he's different now." Belle explained. "He's changed somehow."

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from Belle's pack and the flap burst open, Chip the teacup pouring out. "Hi!" He giggled.

"Oh, a stowaway." Belle chuckled.

"Oh, why hello there, little fella." Maurice laughed when he saw Chip. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Chip smiled, but then turned to Belle with a questioning look on his face. "Belle, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Chip, of course I do." Belle answered Chip kindly. "It's just that-!" She stopped as she heard a knock on the door.

Belle got up and answered the door, only to see to head of the insane asylum. "May I help you?" She asked politely.

The head moved aside to reveal the wagon that they used to bring the people to the asylum. "I've come to collect your father." He said.

**Author's Note: Wow, updated in under two hours! I'm on fire today, if I do say so myself! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, I've kind of been on a typing frenzy. And you let the Bewilderbeast out? I still don't know what that is, but I know that's really bad! :) Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! :)**


	31. Chapter 31: Kill the Beast!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

"My father?" Belle gasped.

"Don't worry, Mademoiselle." The head said smoothly. "We'll take good care of him."

"My father's not crazy!" Belle defended.

LeFou emerged from the crowd. "He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we?"

The crowd roared in agreement.

Belle backed up, back into the safety of her own home. "No, I won't let you!" She cried.

Just then, Maurice came out, confused by all the people. "Belle?" He asked.

"Ah, Maurice!" LeFou shouted. "Tell us again, old man, just how big was the Beast?"

"Well, he was…That is…Enormous! I'd say at least eight, no, more like ten feet!" Maurice struggled with finding the right words. The crowd laughed at him.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" LeFou laughed,

"It's true, I tell you!" Maurice persisted.

"Take him away!" LeFou ordered.

Two of the people from the asylum (people who worked there, that is) grabbed Maurice by the arms and dragged him away. "Get your hands off me!" He shouted.

"No, you can't do this!" Belle shouted to the head of the asylum. He merely shrugged and walked away.

Gaston, who was at the sidelines the whole time, saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Belle. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Belle. It's a shame about your father."

Belle looked up at him with teary eyes. "You know he's not crazy, Gaston."

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…" Gaston left the word hanging.

"If what?" Belle asked curiously.

"If you marry me." He finished. Belle's heart stopped.

"What?" She gasped. Her heartbeat resumed and was now pounding dangerously fast in her chest.

"One little word, Belle. That's all it takes." Gaston smiled evilly.

"Never!" Belle shouted.

"Have it your way!" Gaston shouted. "Bring the other girl out!"

"Other girl?" Belle asked, confused.

The crowd stepped aside to reveal Belle's friend Ariel in chains. "Let go of me!" She shouted, struggling.

"Ariel!" Belle gasped. "B-but why would you-!"

Gaston shrugged. "She started raving about the Beast, too. Said something about holding her hostage. Apparently Maurice isn't the only crazy one here after all."

"Please, would you just let me go?" Ariel struggled against the chains again, but it was no use. "I can explain all of this!"

Maurice was about to be thrown in the wagon, and Ariel wasn't too far from being thrown in either. "Belle?" Maurice asked.

Belle ran into her house and got the Magic Mirror. "They are not crazy, and I can prove it!" She held the mirror up for all to see. "Show me the Beast!"

The Magic Mirror sparked to life and it showed the depressed Beast. The crowd backed up at the sight of the Beast.

That was when Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida arrived, blending in with the crowd. They gasped as they say the Beast.

"Is it dangerous?" One woman asked Belle.

"Oh, no!" She tried to reassure to woman. "He'd never hurt anyone! I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster!" Gaston sneered.

Everyone jumped as Anna's loud voice came out from the crowd. "He's no monster, Gaston. You are!"

Even Anna's friends were startled, but they soon agreed with her. If this person matched Belle's description, then he couldn't be all that bad, right? "Yeah!" Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel all yelled together.

Some villagers grabbed all the girls. Anna, startled, couldn't hide it any longer. "Get off of me, please!" She yelled, swiping her hand at the man in reflex. A long plume of flame came from her fingertips, nearly singing the man.

"Oh…" Gaston said, smirking. He marched towards Anna and grabbed her by the wrist, holding her in front of everyone. "So this is the real monster! A witch!"

Some cheers came from the crowd. "Burn her at the stake!" One cheered.

Elsa looked at her sister's terrified face and knew that Anna was feeling what she was feeling the night of her coronation and the eternal winter. There was no choice at this point. "Get off of my sister!" Elsa sent a sheet of ice spiraling up towards Gaston. It hit him square in the jaw, knocking him away from Anna.

"So there are two witches!" Another person in the crowd yelled.

Gaston got up in an instant. "They're conspiring with the Beast!" He yelled.

"No!" All of the girls (including Belle and Ariel) protested.

"That hideous creature!" He began spreading his word. "The Beast will make off with your children! He'll come after him in the night!"

"No!" Belle screamed.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast!" Gaston yelled.

"We're not safe until he's dead," one man whispered.

"He'll come stalking us at night." Another whispered.

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!" One woman exclaimed, clutching her child close.

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!" Another man shouted out.

"So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!" Gaston cheered. "Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride! Say a prayer, and we're there, at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside!"

Gaston showed LeFou the picture of the Beast in the mirror. "It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive paws, killer claws for the feast. Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home 'til he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the beast!"

"No, I won't let you do this!" Belle interjected.

"If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man and the witches!" Gaston ordered.

"Get your hands off me!" Maurice yelled as he was thrown into the basement of his own home.

As Anna was thrown into the basement with her sister and friends and it was locked shut, she was reminded of something. What was it again? Oh, that's right. Hans and his betrayal. It had been so long since they went to Arendelle, Anna had forgotten about it.

"We can't have them running off to warn the Beast!" Gaston yelled.

"Let us out!" Belle cried, trying to break free by pushing against the door.

"We'll rid the village of this Beast!" Gaston yelled out to the crowd. "Who's with me?"

"Light your torch, mount your horse! Screw your courage to the sticking place! We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!" Everyone sang, marching through the village. "Through a mist, to a wood, where within a haunted castle, something's lurking that you don't see every day!"

"It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain!" They were now in the woods, getting supplies for their attack on the Beast. "We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased! Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go!"

"We'll lay siege to this castle and bring back his head!" Gaston commanded from his horse.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Back at Belle's house, Anna was currently trying to melt her way free of the basement by the window. Unfortunately, she couldn't use any of her powers at night, so it was going pretty slowly. Elsa was trying to freeze the metal hinges, but again, it was going slowly.

"I have to warn the Beast." Belle said. "This is all my fault. Oh, Papa, what are we going to do?"

"Now, now." Maurice tried to comfort his daughter. "We'll think of something."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

The men of the village were meanwhile continuing their march to the castle. "We don't like what we don't understand, it frankly scares us, and this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives! We'll save our village and our lives…We'll kill the Beast!"

**Author's Note: Ah, Disney Villains…They're still freaky and creepy.**

**Guest: Yeah, pretty much. Though now, everyone knows. And seriously…You are very accurate with these things. :) Well, I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh my goodness, that's what you were leaking spoilers for! *Clamps hands over ears* la la la la la! No more spoilers! :) And thank you, and yes, Flara's going to come in soon, bust them out of prison, and help them fight Gaston! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you! Yes, Disney does needs it epic and awesome villains like Maleficent…Disney's very great at making intimidating villains while still keeping the magic theme. Anyway, I can't wait for Maleficent either…I just hope it won't be as bad as the Lone Ranger movie! Oh, that was horrible! But Maleficent will probably be better, I can tell! Oh, and congrats on reading all three chapters at once! I don't know how you can concentrate like that! :) Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Princesspuppy345: You're welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are all super awesome! :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Tale as Old as Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts were talking, unaware of the attack on the castle. They were, however, disappointed in Belle for leaving, even though they didn't really know the reason why.

"I knew it," Cogsworth was saying sadly. "I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up."

"Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all!" Lumiere said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Footstool, once a dog, came in barking. The others immediately rushed to the window, thinking it could be Belle, returning to the castle. "Could it be?" Lumiere gasped.

"Is it she?" Mrs. Potts asked.

Taking a closer look at the people approaching the castle, it soon became obvious that it wasn't Belle. "Sacre bleu! Invaders!" Lumiere yelled.

"Encroachers!" Cogsworth shouted.

Mrs. Potts saw Gaston and the shimmering object in his hand, recognizing it instantly. "And they have the mirror!"

"Warn the Master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them!" Cogsworth ordered. He turned around to see that everyone else had deserted him. "Who's with me? Ah!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Outside the castle, Gaston and his buddies were preparing to attack. "Take whatever booty you can find!" Gaston reminded them. "But remember, the Beast is mine!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

The various objects or the castle started marching into battle. "Hearts ablaze, banners high! We go marching into battle, unafraid, although the danger just increased!"

Outside, the villagers were singing a similar song as they tried to break into the Beast's castle. "Raise the flag, sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong, and fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong! Let's kill the Beast!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

At the Beast's lair, which was the West Wing, Mrs. Potts entered, about to warn the Beast of the impending danger. "Pardon me, Master." She said politely.

"Leave me in peace," he grunted, obviously still very upset by Belle's departure.

"But sir," Mrs. Potts pleaded. "The castle is under attack!" You could almost hear the shout of the villagers, even from way up there. "What shall we do, Master?"

The Beast didn't make a move. He just slumped farther down in despair. "It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Kill the beast!" Everyone shouted, banging harder on the door. "Kill the Beast!"

Finally, they were in the dark castle. LeFou picked up a nearby candle to see better, when they heard a shout, crying, "Now!"

And then Gaston and his men were attacked by objects. Everything went crazy as things like wardrobes, teacups and candlesticks attacked them.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Uhh!" Merida grunted as she tried to hit the door open. This thing was really bolted shut. "Why. Won't. This. Open?"

"Merida." Anna said, hearing a loud beating like the thumping of wings coming towards them.

"A little busy here." Merida said, trying to use telekinesis to break open the door. "But if you have an idea how to improve the situation, I'd _love _to hear it!"

"Merida, get away from the door!" Anna pulled her friend back as Flara broke through the door.

Flara smiled as she saw her friends, but frowned as she saw Belle, thinking that she was evil or something. "Flara, relax. She's with us!" Ariel said happily.

"Yeah." Elsa said, nodding. "Thanks for coming here, Flara."

"Thank you, and while I hate to cut this short, we sort of have something to do!" Merida said impatiently. "Flara, do you think you take us to that castle over the woods? It's really important!"

Flara raised an eyebrow, but lowered herself down to the ground so they all could climb on. "Come on, let's go!" Anna yelled as they took off.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

After the various objects had stopped beating up Gaston's men, Gaston's buddies had left-had been thrown out, more accurately-but Gaston was still there. He was intent on killing the Beast for good, so then he could marry Belle.

Gaston peeked around the door, and seeing the Beast hunched over his rose, drew his arrow back, expecting an epic fight with the Beast. The Beast looked at him, and then looked away, brooding.

Gaston smirked and released the arrow, letting it fly. The Beast yelled out in pain as the arrow hit him straight in the back, and then straightened up, looking about ready to attack Gaston. Gaston, however, charged him and tackled him, breaking the window and tumbling through it.

Gaston laughed as he saw that he had the Beast cornered on the roof, about to fall off. The Beast simply stared up at him in despair. "Get up! Get up!" Gaston yelled, and then proceeded to taunt the poor Beast. "What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

The evil hunter smashed a piece of rooftop, a spear-like thing, off the roof and was about to hit the Beast with it, when both people heard a voice shout out, "No!"

It was Belle, riding atop a dragon, with five other girls. One of the girls with red hair stood up and pointed right at Gaston. A lightning bolt shot from her finger and tried to hit Gaston…Only to cause an electrical storm. "Aah!" The red-haired girl cried. "Sorry about that! I'm still learning!" It was true. She had only learned to harness and create lightning yesterday. The dragon lowered to the ground to avoid any damage by the electric bolts.

The Beast, hearing Belle's voice, felt power surge within him and got up, pushing Gaston back. "Belle." He breathed out.

"Gaston, don't!" Belle cried as the Beast hid from Gaston among the statues of gargoyles.

"Come out and fight!" Gaston yelled out. "Were you in love with her, Beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?"

The Beast, aggravated by his comments, came out, and the two resumed their fight. Gaston held the roof piece above his head, about to strike again. "IT's over, Beast!" He cried. "Belle is mine!"

And that was when the Beast grabbed Gaston by the neck and held him over the edge of the castle loosely, so that he could fall at any moment. "Put me down." Gaston cowardly pleaded. "Put me down! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything, anything!"

The Beast's anger slowly melted from his face as he relented, pulling Gaston back onto the ledge. "Get out!" The Beast demanded fiercely, shoving Gaston to the ground.

Belle appeared on the balcony where Flara had dropped her off. "Beast!" She called.

The Beast looked up, his face lighting up. "Belle!" He climbed the tower until he was up to where Belle was and held her hand with one hand, the other hand holding her face gently. "Belle? You came back!"

They stared at each other until Gaston stabbed the Beast in the back, quite literally. The Beast roared in pain and fell back, and so did Gaston. Gaston tried to grab hold of something, but panicked and fell down the side of the castle, probably dead.

The Beast was still alive, but barely. He was suffering severely from the wound as Belle helped him onto the balcony. "You came back." He breathed.

"Of course I came back," Belle answered, worried about him. "I couldn't let them…Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way." The Beast said.

"Don't talk like that." Belle was panicking a little now. "You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

The Beast gasped, feeling his life slip away from him **(A/N: I feel so bad for writing this right now). **"At least I got to see you…One…Last…Time…" His eyes closed and he slumped to the ground, now dead.

Belle put her hand to her mouth in shock, crying. "No, no! Please, please don't leave me!" She collapsed on his body, sobbing. "I love you." She whispered, just as the last petal fell from the enchanted rose.

Suddenly, the Beast began to glow and was raised up into the air. Before anyone really could comprehend what was happening, the Beast was transforming back into a human and was gently lowered to the ground. He rose up, looking at his hands in amazement, and then turned around, which frightened Belle greatly. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of this situation, and didn't know if it was really the Beast.

"Belle?" The boy asked. It sounded like the Beast, though his voice was a little higher. "It's me!"

She approached him cautiously, and then looked deep into his eyes. Yeah, that was the Beast all right. "It _is _you!" She exclaimed.

The two promptly kissed as a firework shot up from the sky and everyone and everything was returned to normal. Beauty and the Beast would like happily ever after.

But that, of course, was not the ending of their story, for Belle had and planet to save along with the others like her.

**Author's Note: I am so so sorry for updating this late, but I hope this chapter will make up for it. Man, I love that part in the movie. The Disney Renaissance was so great. **

**Thank you kid1450 for following/favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Yeah, I suppose. I'm not into the whole thriller movie genre, but it's Disney, how bad can it be? Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Tolazytologin: :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Okay, it's a little more like this; Flara, who is a dragon and can probably control fire and lightning, gives her a crash course in lightning at all that extra time when Belle and the Beast are falling in love. But, that way is cool too! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah! Though, I watched some videos and they don't make him look like the villain so much, just basically a clueless jerk. But, I still hate him, 'cause I mean seriously, to count him as a good buy would mess up the movie. Anyway, I hope your OC is in character in this chapter and you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Lauryng: Thank you! I'm so glad you like my stories! And yes, the main villains in this story will be the Disney villains that haven't died, and a few that did. Like Maleficent, or Ursula. Those would be the ultimate villains. I'll add Mother Gothel too, but I probably won't add villains like Mor'du (cause honestly, he wouldn't have any significance) or maybe, like Shan Yu (cause really, who can right that guy in character and make him a significant villain), all those people. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you, and I'm so sorry I keep forgetting Merida, don't I? Anyway, I included her in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D **


	33. Chapter 33: Villain Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

So it wasn't too long until a great party was held in celebration of the couple and all of them recently turning human. It was an awesome party, and they all really enjoyed themselves.

After the party, Ariel (who had been sent by the others) approached Belle cautiously. "Hi!" She greeted.

Belle looked up from the book she was reading. "Hello, Ariel."

"So, um, look." Ariel said, trying to say it in the best way possible. "You know how Anna and Elsa have magic powers, right?"

"Of course!" Belle exclaimed happily, now putting the book away fully. "It's simply amazing, you know! It's just right out of a fairy tale!"

Ariel smiled brightly. "Yes, well, here's the thing. All of us are like that. You know, Anna, Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, me and also, if I'm right _you." _

Belle gasped a little, but smiled slightly. "Oh, well, in a way, I sort of know."

Ariel gaped at her. "Y-you do?"

Belle opened up her hand, and a small tornado formed inside. "That's why my father and I moved here, you see." She explained. "There were people there that didn't like what I could do. They thought it was…Weird, and unnatural."

Ariel shuddered at the thought, but kept a straight face. "I hate to tell you this, but it's happening again."

"What?" Belle gasped.

"Someone wants to get rid of us. The ones who have powers." She said, reciting carefully what Elsa told her to say. "So that's why we're saving each other. We're sort of easy targets alone, you know? So, could you come with us?"

Belle nodded, but still looked puzzled. "Of course I will. But who are they?" She asked, referring to the people Ariel had described. "What do they want, exactly?"

Ariel thought for a moment and bit her lip. No one had told her _that _yet. "I'm not sure." She told Belle honestly.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

A person in a dark outfit kneeled down on the floor, seeing their master walk in. This fearsome master was one of the most evil, terrifying people you could ever imagine, and after a specific task. They had assigned the assassin to find and bring the princesses to them.

The assassin's master stood over their servant, the frown very clear on their face. "So, you failed to locate the princesses? Not a single one in Agrabah, you say?" Their icy voice snapped.

"Yes Master. I am truly sorry." The assassin apologized emotionlessly.

"You are very sorry, you say? Well, does _sorry _bring the princesses to me?" The master yelled out

"No, Master." The assassin answered.

"_No, Master," _their boss mocked.

"I can go out again, if you'd like." The assassin offered.

"No, no." The boss said. "I simply cannot deal with you failing once more. I'll send more out."

"Master, if I may be so bold, why don't you go out yourself? I'm very sure that the princesses would all fall against your mighty powers." The assassin said.

The master looked down at their servant. "All in due time, I assure you." They said.

Suddenly, the master's crystal ball began to glow. They looked at it, confused, but the Dark Master, the self-proclaimed Mistress of All Evil, soon smirked. "Now what's this?" They asked, approaching the orb.

Inside the ball, there was a picture of the Princess of Arendelle, the Queen of Arendelle, the Princess of Corona, the Princess of DunBroch, the Princess of Atlantica, and the Princess of France. "Let's go to Agrabah." The red haired princess asked. "C'mon, please Elsa? It's so fun there, and I'm pretty sure that there's someone there who has magical powers!"

The girl with white-blond hair, Elsa, sighed but nodded. "Anna, that's a very long trip. At the very least, a few days long."

"C'mon, Elsa! You'll love it there, I promise." Anna said, looking up at Elsa with big, pleading puppy dog eyes.

Elsa looked at her sister's face and knew it was pretty pointless to argue. "Fine," she relented. "Flara, are you okay with making a long trip?"

Flara, a dragon, smiled and nodded.

Elsa turned to Anna. "Okay, then." She said. "We can go."

"Yay!" Anna cheered.

The image shimmered and faded until there was nothing there except a smoky white crystal ball. "My Lady," the assassin said, their voice hesitant.

"Well…" The Mistress of All Evil smiled deviously. "Well, this could work out quite nicely."

"What do mean, Master?" The assassin asked.

"Poor, incompetent fool." The master grunted. "All the princesses are coming together. This is just the chance to strike!"

"Does this mean-?" The assassin wondered for a minute.

"_Yes," _the master said, exasperated. "You will go into Agrabah and kidnap the princesses. Please, make a deal with an old friend of mine. His name is Jafar, a very powerful sorcerer."

The assassin was nervous, but nodded, stood up, and bowed. "Thank you for this opportunity, Master."

The Mistress of All Evil's eyes glimmered quite dangerously. "Do not fail me again," she growled. "Or the consequences _will _be severe, I kid you not."

The assassin bowed again, fear coursing through their veins. "Of course, Master. I will not fail you again."

"Yes…" It came out as a low hiss. "Please, make sure of it."

"Yes, Master Maleficent." With a final bow, she left the room.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Sultan." The assassin said, bowing before the ruler of Agrabah. They were dressed a lot less in their usual garb and more in garb regular for Agrabah. Still, their head and face was covered, and they could blend in much more easily.

"A-ah, why yes?" The Sultan of Agrabah asked.

"I have come from a foreign kingdom." The assassin introduced themselves.

"Oh! Is there a prince there to marry my daughter?" The Sultan asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid not, sire." The assassin said. "But you see, the ruler of my country is looking for someone. His name is Jafar, I remember?"

At that moment, Jafar entered the room. "Ah! My most trusted advisor! You have a visitor here, Jafar!" The Sultan exclaimed.

"A pleasure to meet you," Jafar said smoothly. "What is it that you need?"

"I come with a message from someone you know." The assassin said. They clenched their teeth and spoke softly, "_Maleficent." _

Jafar turned to the Sultan. "Please, would you allow us a moment?" He asked.

"Yes, certainly!" The Sultan left the room.

The assassin turned to Jafar. "Maleficent wanted me to tell you that she's trying once again," they relayed the message. "Her big plan."

"And what exactly is my role in all of this?" Jafar asked.

"The Master says that the princesses are coming here. Says there's another princess here. You should know who it is by now."

"Indeed, I do." The sorcerer stated.

"I understand you've been wanting power for a long time." The assassin said smoothly. "And I have a little proposition for you. Catch the princesses, and Maleficent will give you unlimited power."

"I don't need Maleficent for that." Jafar said.

"Yes, you speak of the Genie." The assassin's lips curled into a smirk. "But a certain prince has it, don't they? Or maybe a thief has it? Or is the lamp buried in the Agrabah desert? It doesn't matter. Without it, you cannot rise to power. Meaning you need Maleficent's powers. So, do we have a deal?"

Jafar smirked as well. "We have a deal."

**Author's Note: Yes, villain chapter! I've been waiting so long to post one of those! And it was kind of obvious it was Maleficent, huh? When I wrote 'Dark Lord' I thought of Voldemort. Dang it, what are you doing to me, Harry Potter?**

**Thank you kid1450 for following/favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, I'm so sorry! And I wrote a lot of drafts where Flara went hand-to-claw against Gaston, but in the end…I'm so sorry, but I watched the movie and it totally was perfect at the scene just how it was! But yes they're going to Agrabah next, and Jafar will turn Flara into her five year old self!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Lauryng: I'm glad you like reading the movies! I really like writing them! And no, I don't think any of the male characters will join them because a few of them don't have personalities you can really write (Prince Phillip, Prince Charming, Snow White's Prince), you know? That's a totally cool idea, though, and I'm sorry I'm not going to add it! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Thank you for both things! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	34. Chapter 34: Genie of the Lamp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

They landed on Agrabah on a remote desert island. Nothing lived here, not even many animals. "Why are we landing here?" Anna asked. "C'mon, it'll be more fun in the city, where everyone is!"

Elsa laughed a little as they came to a stop. "Okay, okay. But do you have a better place to stay where we wouldn't be endangering people?"

Anna paused for a minute, thinking it over. She never thought that being around people was endangering them, but Elsa made a good point. "Okay!" She agreed.

As they landed on the island, they heard a loud and funny voice. "Now, is that an official wish? Say the words!"

Elsa jumped a little. "Wait…what was that?"

Merida already had her bow out and held it, tense, as she peered around a palm tree. There was an oasis, where a handsome teenager around everyone's age was conversing with a giant blue genie. The teenager smiled brightly. "Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"All right!" The genie cheered. "Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!" He turned the desert sand beneath their feet into a wardrobe-type thing.

Merida gasped (after all this time, magic still greatly scared her) and was about to shoot, when Rapunzel's hand shot out to stop her. As Merida stared, Rapunzel shook her head. "That's the boy we saw last time," she whispered. "And the girl who read Anna's mind."

"Then why is a genie there? Did you see him?" Merida hissed.

Rapunzel stared at the genie and shook his head. "Uh…No. I don't know what a genie is doing here."

"First, the fez and vest combo is much too third century." The genie continued. He looked at the teenager's pants and sighed, tearing off a hand-sewed patch. "These patches-what are we trying to say, beggar?"

Elsa, who had now joined the group, stared at Genie in confusion. "…Wow." She finally said. You see, the genies you hear about in books were the devious, tricky, cunning types who would con you so that when you wished for something, they would twist it so you would get something you really didn't wish for, and something horrible would happen to you. Ultimately, according to legend, you would be so miserable at the genie you would set the genie free.

"No!" Genie protested. He was still talking about the teen's clothes. "Let's work with me here!" He snapped his fingers and then the boy was suddenly wearing a prince's outfit. "I like it! Muy macho! Now, it still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy!" He was obviously talking to the boy's pet monkey, who was wearing a vest and fez, just like the boy. "Over here!"

The monkey chattered, which seemed to translate into something like 'oh, no' and tried to cover himself with a nearby carpet, but then Genie zapped him and the monkey flew over.

"Here he comes!" The genie announced, turning the desert oasis scene into a colorful and bright, although a little cheesy, scene. "And what better way to make your grand entrance through the streets of Agrabah than riding on your very own camel! Watch out, they spit!" The monkey magically turned into a camel and spit onto the ground. "Mm, not enough." He snapped his fingers again and the monkey turned into a fancy, frilly white horse. "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?"

Genie snapped his finger repeatedly, turning the poor monkey into various animals, like a duck, or ostrich. Finally, he returned to normal. "Yes!" Genie cheered. "Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo!" As he said a bunch of nonsense words, the monkey turned into a giant elephant, crushing the rug beneath him. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!"

The monkey looked at his reflection in the water and freaked out. '_Well,' _Belle thought to herself. '_I suppose I would, too, if I were turned into an elephant.' _Anyway, the poor creature jumped into a tree, but the tree buckled under the elephant's/monkey's weight.

The boy approached the monkey and lifted his trunk. "Abu, you look good." The boy said, smiling.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" Genie announced. "Hang on to your turbans, kid, 'cause we're gonna make you a star!" Rapunzel gasped in awe and tripped over her own feet as colors began to shoot out everywhere.

"Hm?" The boy looked back in confusion at the sudden noise. "…Um…Hi." He said.

Genie appeared next to him. "NO WAY! Oh, Al!" He exclaimed. "Is this your girl?" He went up to her and started shaking Rapunzel's hand. "I'm the Genie of the Lamp, nice to meet you. I get that you're already familiar with my friend Aladdin here." He winked and snapped his fingers, ruffling Aladdin's hair.

Suddenly was in a wedding dress and Aladdin, the boy, was in a suit. A wedding theme was playing, too, and Genie replicated himself so it looked like a choir of genies. "Now, do you, Al, take-oh, I'm sorry, what's your name?" He asked Rapunzel.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm already married." She explained, trying to escape.

The choir stopped singing, devastated. They all disappeared as the genie nudged Aladdin's shoulder. "Oh, no, oh no." He muttered, but more in humorous way to Rapunzel. "You didn't mention that part, Al."

Aladdin laughed a little. "Genie, that's not the girl." He explained.

"_Oh." _Genie laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that." He snapped his fingers and then they all returned back to normal, and suddenly appeared in front of Rapunzel. "So, what's your name?"

Rapunzel laughed a little. "My name's Rapunzel." She replied. "And these are my friends." She pointed over to the others, who were waiting in the safety of the palm trees.

"Oh, yay!" Genie yipped. He duplicated himself again and went about shaking all the hands. All the duplications started talking at once. "Genie of the Lamp, Genie of the Lamp, nice to meet you."

"Ah…" Merida shook his hand nervously but looked over at Anna, who had shaken his large blue hand without any fear.

"Just go with it." Elsa said to Merida.

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I haven't been updating as much as usual. But, I have an actually good reason this time! You see, I had a virus on my laptop. One of those slow-acting ones, that could infect your computers before you even know it. But on Sunday, it just completely logged me out and I couldn't get on any of my documents, or the internet. NEVER trust Web Windows Watchdog. Ever. But, now it's all good, and I can use sites normally again without waiting an hour for fanfiction to load. Thank you all for waiting so long! And yes, I know that the timeline of Aladdin is a bit off, but…I'm using the Disney logic thing again. The only logic that doesn't make sense!**

**Thank you Neo Juubi no Ryu, RickRiordanRocks, and toystorylover for following/favoriting! :D**

**Jakevoronkov1: Yeah, it doesn't matter how much power they have…they're kind of screwed, but Jafar gets tricked by Aladdin, so it's all good. Oh, and yes, Jasmine can do all that stuff, but it also means that it's easier for enemies to sense her. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, she is. I'm sorry again about the fight scene. And yeah, I don't watch it (I have this inability to sit through movies and pay attention) but I'm reading the books. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Yeah, kind of obvious when you have all the Disney princesses. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Lauryng: Thank you! Oh, and of course Rapunzel will show up more, I'm sorry about that. I get it that some of them, like Rapunzel and Merida, have been disappearing as more princesses are added. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Airprincess: Yeah, I don't remember them talking much either. Or at least not enough to give them actual personalities. Oh, and I was thinking of adding princesses like Eilonwy because she's one of my favorite princesses! Though maybe not Atlantis, because I never actually watched that movie, and it might overcomplicate things. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and I'm so sorry I updated so late! :)**

**Guest: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately! I had a virus on my computer, sorry! Anyway, I updated now, so I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Oh, thank you for reading my stories! And yes, I know that this probably should be in the 'Disney' category, and that there isn't much Anna and Elsa in it, but here's the thing: this was originally strictly Frozen, the plot was a little different, and Aladdin was supposed to be like a cameo or Easter Egg, like they put in Disney movies sometimes. But then I started thinking and then I wrote this. Thank you again, and I will really try to make it more about Anna and Elsa. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! And just for waiting this long! You guys are all super awesome! :D **


	35. Chapter 35: Prince Ali!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

Meanwhile, in the palace, Jafar approached the Sultan. "Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter." He said slyly, a large scroll in his hands.

"Awk!" Iago, Jafar's parrot, repeated. "Problem with your daughter!"

"Oh, really?" The Sultan asked, shocked and overjoyed.

Jafar began unrolling the scroll, reading from it aloud. "Right here." He said. "'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the Sultan shall choose for her.'"

"But Jasmine hated all those suitors!" The Sultan exclaimed. "How could I choose someone she hates?"

"Not to worry, my liege." Jafar said smoothly. "There is more. 'If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must be wed to…Hm, interesting."

"What?" The Sultan stuttered. "Who?"

"The royal vizier!" Jafar exclaimed in fake surprise. "Why, that would be…me!"

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess. I'm quite sure." The Sultan started to doubt the situation.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Jafar said, pulling his staff out and shining it right in the Sultan's eyes, hypnotizing him.

"Yes…" The Sultan trailed off. "Desperate measures…"

"You will order the princess to marry me." Jafar ordered.

"I will…Order the princess…to…" He abruptly stopped as the spell broke. "But you're so old!"

Jafar growled and shoved the staff in his face. "The princess will marry me!"

"The princess will marry…" The Sultan was cut off as music and trumpet began to sound. He broke out of his trance, mystified. "What? What is that? That music! Ha, ha, ha. Jafar, you must come and see this!"

Outside, a whole parade was going on, celebrating Aladdin-Prince Ali. "Make way for Prince Ali!" A bunch of marchers shouted. Some people swinging swords walked by. "Say hey to Prince Ali!"

Genie began to narrate the parade…in song, of course. "Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star. Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye. Make way, here he comes, ring bells, bang the drums, you're gonna love this guy!"

"Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa! Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee!" Aladdin appeared in the parade, riding on Abu the elephant and dressed up like a prince. "Now try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday salaam, and come and meet his spectacular coterie!"

Genie then began to persuade everyone a bit more using magic. "Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa! Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes," he whispered to a few men, then turned into a child and talked to the other children, waving a fake sword around. "A hundred bad guys with swords," he praised, and then came up to another group of men, throwing his arms around them. "Who sent those goons to their lord, why Prince Ali!"

"He's got seventy five golden camels!" A chorus said.

"Don't they look lovely, June!" The genie commented.

"Purple peacocks, he's got fifty three!" Another chorus said.

Genie popped up again as a parade commenter. "Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers."

A giant gorilla balloon floated down the streets. "When it comes to exotic type mammals." He appeared as a talking lion next to some kids. "Has he got a zoo? And I'm telling you, it's a world class menagerie!"

Genie then appeared next to some girls who were gushing about Ali, wearing a belly dancer-style outfit. "Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa!" He sang at the same time as the girls sang, "There's no question, this Ali's alluring!"

"That physique, how can I speak, weak at the knees!"

"Never ordinary, never boring. Everything about the man just plain impresses."

"Well, get on out in that square!"

"He's a wonder, a whiz, a wonder."

"Adjust your veil and prepare!"

"He's about to pull my heart asunder!"

"To gawk, and grovel, and stare at Prince Ali!"

"And I absolutely love the way he dresses!" The girls cried, fainting.

"He's got ninety five white Persian monkeys!" The chorus announced.

"He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!" Some guards sang, dancing along to the music.

"And to view them, he charges no fee!" Genie let the chorus take over. "He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies! Proud to work for him! Bow to his whim, love serving him, they're just lousy with loyalty for Prince Ali! Prince Ali!"

If you were wondering where Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Ariel and Bellewere at this time, they were riding on Flara's back, which unlike all the other places they may have visited, didn't exactly have a problem with a giant dragon touring the streets of Agrabah.

Soon, the whole parade burst through the palace doors. Genie took control of the song once again. "Prince Ali, amorous he, Ali Ababwa!" He ran up to the Sultan. "Heard your princess was a sight, lovely to see! And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by with sixty elephants, llamas galore, with his bears and lions, a brass band and more. With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers, his birds that warble on key! Make way for Prince Ali!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Anna and Rapunzel had both slipped away when no one was looking. They had asked Flara to leave the parade, and being so nice, Flara agreed.

Jasmine was standing on her balcony, about to leave, when Anna called out. "Um, excuse me?"

Jasmine whirled around, shocked. "G-guards!" She was about to call out when she suddenly recognized Anna and Rapunzel. "You guys?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah…It's us."

Jasmine fidgeted, feeling a little awkward. "So…Why are you here, again?"

Anna sighed. "Remember the last time we were here?" Jasmine nodded. "And "Yeah…It's us."

Jasmine fidgeted, feeling a little awkward. "So…Why are you here, again?"

Anna sighed. "Remember the last time we were here?" Jasmine nodded. "And you met that boy?" Jasmine lightly blushed and nodded. Anna nodded to herself. "Well…Okay, so last time we were here, you knew I was looking for my older sister. Elsa."

Jasmine nodded again. "Yeah, I did. But you said it, didn't you?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "None of us did. Jasmine, I honestly think that you read Anna's mind."

Jasmine gasped, turning a little pale, but then returned to normal. "No, I can't. That's impossible."

"Here's the thing." Anna said. "Rapunzel and I-and Elsa and my other friends-we're just like you. And there's some people out there who hate it. And they're also kind of after us, so…"

"Someone after people?" Jasmine said. "What do they look like?"

Rapunzel's face grew grim. "They're supposed to be all in black with a katana blade. A sword."

Jasmine's face grew just as grim as Rapunzel's. She recalled the event of the attack of a black, sword-wielding person in Agrabah. "I believe you."

**Author's Note: Yeah, so…Enjoy the chapter!**

**Thank you bootree700, , Queen Elsa the Snow Queen, IceMaster1928 and MaryValentineWong for following/favoriting! :D**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, sorry about not updating, but at least now I know how to fix it, so I'll update sooner! And yes, Genie is sort of hilarious! And Flara went as herself, because honestly, in a land where genies are and the princess can have tigers as pets, dragons aren't that much of a stretch, you know? Anyway (I tend to ramble a lot, sorry about that) I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Lauryng: Thank you! I'm glad you like Aladdin's story! Here's the next update, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Unicorns: Yeah, I thought it would be kind of appropriate, given the Disney princesses all together, and the movie coming out. Anyway, thank you! And I'm glad you like the wedding scene! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! :)**

**Mailminer (Guest): Thank you so much! I just might write a sequel to this and turn it into a mini-series. Anyway, here's the update, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Yeah, my ideas can be sort of out of control sometimes, so yeah. I'm glad you're starting to like my story, but I'm also sorry that none of the other Frozen fanfictions were sounding good to you. So, sorry about that one. But still, thank you, I'm glad you liked it, and the scene where Genie thinks that Rapunzel is the one that Aladdin 'likes'. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! :)**

**IceMaster1928: Yeah, you pretty much just summed it up. Haha, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and this chapter as well! :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all super awesome! :D**


	36. Chapter 36: Controversey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned.**

While Rapunzel and Anna were talking things out with Jasmine about what exactly was going on (leaving out the part about Genie, the lamp, and Aladdin, of course) the Sultan was praising Ali, and Jafar was very ticked off, to say the least.

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous!" The Sultan praised Prince Ali, clapping his hands together.

Aladdin lowered his voice when he spoke. "Your Majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Ali Ababwa!" The Sultan exclaimed, rushing over to Ali to shake his hand. "Of course, I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted, too."

"Ecstatic." Jafar said dryly. "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-!"

"Ababwa!" Ali/Aladdin cut in.

"Whatever." Jafar said, obviously not interested. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-!"

"By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device!" The Sultan exclaimed, tugging at the magic carpet's tassels. "I don't suppose I might…"

"Why certainly, Your Majesty! Allow me." Ali said, helping the Sultan onto the carpet.

Jafar pinned the carpet down to the ground with his staff. "Sire, I must advise against this-!"

"Oh, lighten up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun." The Sultan said.

While the Sultan rode around the palace on Carpet, Jafar and Aladdin started talking. "Just where did you say you were from again?" Jafar asked, his patience withering against the prince.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Ali said lightly, trying to cover up the fact that he wasn't actually from a particular place. Being a thief, though, Aladdin was naturally good at lying.

"Out of the way, I'm coming to land! Jafar, watch this!" The Sultan landed on the ground.

"Spectacular, Your Highness." Jafar said, not even paying attention to the Sultan.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." The magic carpet fell over, dizzy. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well." He turned to Jafar. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all."

"I don't trust him, sire." Jafar hissed in a last-ditch effort to get Ali to leave for good.

"Nonsense." The Sultan said, dismissing the thought quickly. "One thing I pride myself on, Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character."

The parrot on Jafar's shoulder scoffed. "Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure…not!"

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Oh, and by the way…" Anna mentioned after telling Princess Jasmine the whole thing.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked, a little unnerved by what she had just heard.

"There's someone downstairs who wants to meet you." Anna smiled, thinking this would be a good thing; Aladdin was a good guy, after all, Jasmine would love him.

Instead Jasmine groaned and flopped down on her bed. "No…" She groaned. "Not another suitor. I hate them! That stupid law!"

"What law?" Rapunzel asked.

Jasmine rolled over to face both of them, an angry look on her face. "I'm a princess, so there's a law that I have to marry someone before my sixteenth birthday."

"Well, that isn't so bad." Rapunzel tried to cheer her up, but she didn't know about anything like that. She was raised to know that all humans are dangerous and cruel, and she didn't have any experience with men other than Eugene. "I mean, at least you have some time to decide who you want to marry, right?"

"My sixteenth birthday's in two days." Jasmine continued. "And my father has sent for every no good, dirty rotten suitor he could find."

"I'm sorry…" Anna said quietly. Being forced into marriage was horrible.

"It's fine…" Jasmine trailed off. "But I assume that the 'someone' downstairs is another suitor?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Anna said.

Jasmine was already halfway down the steps, but paused to look at Anna and Rapunzel. "I'm going to deal with him myself."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Jasmine will like this one!" The Sultan exclaimed, talking about Aladdin/Ali.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!" Aladdin said hopefully.

"Your Highness, no." Jafar said, still trying to get rid of Aladdin. "I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. What makes you think that he is worthy of the princess?"

"Your Majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!" Aladdin said. He pricked at Jafar's moustache, and it made a '_boing' _sort of sound as it snapped into place. "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!"

"How dare you?" Jasmine walked into the room, angry. "All of you, standing around, deciding my future? I am _not _a prize to be won!"

Unbelievably angry at her father, Jafar, and the newcomer Prince Ali, she stormed out of the room.

"Oh, dear." The Sultan said, worried for his daughter. "Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down."

They all excited the room, but Jafar stayed, stroking his beard. "I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Abooboo."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

As Jasmine was upstairs, venting to Anna and Rapunzel, who were trying to calm the girl down, the others were below in the shrubs, trying to calm Aladdin down.

"What am I going to do?" Aladdin moaned. "Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish."

Genie wasn't listening. He was too busy playing a chess game with Flara, who, with her intelligence, was able to pull ahead in the game. "So move!" Genie said to Flara, who was contemplating her next move. She moved a chess piece, and knocked one of Genie's pieces off of the board. "Hey, that's a good move. I can't believe it, I'm losing to a dragon." He said, transforming into someone no one seemed to be able to indentify.

"Genie, I need help." Aladdin pleaded.

"All right, Sparky, here's the deal." Genie coached. "You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do you follow me?"

"What?" Aladdin didn't get what he was talking about.

Genie conjured up a blackboard and pointed to the words on it. "Tell her the…" He flipped the board over to reveal one word in bold. "TRUTH!"

"No way!" Aladdin protested. "If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me."

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Genie laughed. "Al, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself." Genie said.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be." Aladdin said, getting himself ready. "Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?"

Genie looked at Aladdin sadly. "Like a prince."

**Author's Note: So, I hope you all like the chapter! **

**Thank you BelleMarieSwanCullen97 and airprincess for following/favoriting! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, hopefully I'll be able to continue updating sooner. Oh, and I did put the quote in there, if you didn't catch it, it's somewhere near the end. And yes, half the princesses will be going to the cold lands (the others will stay in the palace) and Flara could come, too and almost freeze to death like Abu, if you want. And thanks for not caring about my rambling. Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Right, Anna, Belle, and Ariel, if there's water around. So all in all, there's a lot of princesses who can combat flame. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Airprincess: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter, too! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Well, I'm glad you like it, even though I'm pretty sure I said that last time, even though it's not your favorite. Oh, and I'll be adding another vision from Rapunzel soon, and Jasmine reading minds, too. So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Lauryng: Thank you! And there's going to be four or five more princesses, I believe-not counting Jasmine, of course. And, I think we can be online bffs. I was never online bffs with someone before, so, you know, I don't know how it works, and all, so yeah…But anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Oh, thank you! Here's the next update, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all super awesome! :D**


	37. Chapter 37: A Whole New World

**Author's Note: I don't own Frozen, Aladdin, Brave, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, the Little Mermaid, or anything else mentioned. Flara is not my OC, and belongs to Wanli8970.**

Anna and Rapunzel were trying to talk some sense into Jasmine. "He's probably not so bad." Rapunzel said. "I mean…"

"He's just like all the rest!" Jasmine cried, burying herself in her pillows, depressed. "Some stuck up, pompous suitor-!"

"Princess Jasmine!" A boy called from her balcony.

Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger, looked at Aladdin and growled. "Who's there?" Jasmine asked cautiously, ready to sic Rajah on them, whoever they were.

"It's me-Prince Ali." Aladdin lowered his voice an octave. "Prince Ali Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you." Jasmine snapped, turning away.

"No, no, please Princess." Aladdin pleaded. "Give me a chance." Rajah growled, ready to pounce on him.

"Just leave me alone." Jasmine ordered.

Aladdin ignored her for a moment, instead turning his attention to the angry tiger about to kill him. "Down kitty." Rajah began to back down a bit. "Good kitty, take off. Down kitty." Aladdin took off his turban to shoo the angry feline away.

Jasmine snapped her attention to Aladdin. Without his turban, he looked kind of familiar to her. "Wait, wait." She said. "Do I know you?"

Aladdin looked shocked, but quickly recomposed himself. "Uh, no, no."

"You…remind me of someone I met at the marketplace." Jasmine said slowly.

"T-the marketplace?" Aladdin stuttered. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why, I even have servants that go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met."

Jasmine looked disappointed, and looked away. "No. I guess not."

A bee buzzed around Aladdin's head; the genie in disguise. "Enough about you, Casanova." He coached. "Talk about her! She's smart, fun! The hair, the eyes! Pick a feature!"

"Um, Princess Jasmine?" Aladdin asked hesitantly. "You're very…"

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Genie filled in the blank multiple times.

"…Punctual!" Aladdin yelled out.

Jasmine just looked at him quizzically. "Punctual?"

"Sorry." The genie apologized in Aladdin's ear.

"Beautiful." Aladdin substituted.

"Nice recovery." Genie said, giving Aladdin the thumbs up.

"Hmm…" Jasmine smiled. "I'm rich, too, you know."

"Yeah." Aladdin said, even though that wasn't why he wanted to marry her.

"The daughter of a sultan." The Princess of Agrabah continued to flirt with Prince Ali.

Aladdin was a little surprised, to say the least, at her flirting, but decided to try and flirt back. "I know." He said, smiling.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Jasmine smiled at him.

"Um, right." Aladdin said nervously. "Right. A prince like me."

Genie buzzed in his ear. "Warning! Warning!" He shouted.

"Right, a prince like you." Jasmine smiled. Then her smile turned into a frown and she dropped the act. She took Aladdin's cape and dragged it over his eyes and pulled his turban down. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've ever met!"

"Mayday! Mayday!" Genie shouted to Aladdin.

"Just go jump off the balcony!" Jasmine huffed, turning and walking away.

"What?" Aladdin asked, surprised at the twist their conversation had taken.

"Stop her! Stop her!" Genie chanted. "Do you want be to sting her?"

Aladdin swatted at the bee. "Buzz off." He whispered to the bee.

"Okay, fine." Genie said. "But remember-be yourself!"

"Yeah, right!" Aladdin said, loud enough that Jasmine could hear him.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Uh, you're right." Aladdin covered up. "You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now." Knowing the magic carpet would be there to catch him, Aladdin walked off the edge of the balcony.

Like any sensible person who just saw another person jump off a balcony that was several hundreds of feet in the air, she panicked. "No!"

Aladdin poked his head up from the balcony, looking around. "What? What?"

Jasmine looked amazed. "How-how are you doing that?" She asked him. She peeked over the edge and saw Carpet.

"You, uh, you don't want to go out for a ride, do you?" He offered. "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure." Aladdin shrugged. "Do you trust me?"

Jasmine looked at him, the words familiar to her. "What?"

He shoved out his hand to her. "Do you trust me?" He repeated.

Jasmine looked back at Anna and Rapunzel for a moment. They both gave her the thumbs up and nodded over and over again frantically. Jasmine turned to face Aladdin and smiled. "…Yes…" She said, taking his hand.

As Jasmine climbed on the carpet and it took to the air, both of them began to sing. "I can show you the world." Aladdin sang out, with a pretty good voice I might add. "Shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride! A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no, or well to go, or say we're only dreaming!"

Jasmine smiled as she looked behind her, feeling a sense of freedom as she watched Agrabah disappear into the distance. Following Aladdin's lead, Jasmine began to sing as well. "A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew! But, when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you!"

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" Aladdin sang at the same time.

"Unbelievable sights!" Jasmine continued. "Indescribable feeling! Swirling, tumbling, freewheeling through and endless diamond sky! A whole new world!"

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Aladdin sang as Jasmine's eyes instinctively closed as the magic carpet zoomed towards the ground.

"A hundred thousand things to see!"

"Hold your breath, it gets better!"

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be!" Jasmine sang, petting a horse's mane.

"A whole new world!"

"Every turn a surprise!"

"With new horizons to pursue!"

"Every moment red letter!"

They started to sing together. "I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare! Let me share this whole new world with you! A whole new world! That's where we'll be!"

"A thrilling chase!" Aladdin sang.

"A wondrous place!" Jasmine said.

They both sang together. "For you and me!" They concluded.

**Author's Note: Man, I love the Disney Renaissance! Anyone else agree?**

**Thank you Vascaydis, Evankhell, Violet daughter of Percabeth, jakevoronkov1, and Divine Dragon Emperor for following/favoriting! :)**

**Wanli8970: Okay, then I'll be sure to add that scene! And I know, the Genie cracks me up-in everything, really, even the TV series. Here's the next update, hope you like it! :)**

**ChocolateynutsP (Guest): Hi, thank you! Oh, and Olaf will be in the story, just not until the very end. And there will be a lot more chapters, just because I'm adding all the princesses. There's most likely going to be at least fifty chapters! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Frozenfractals (Guest): Hi! So, yes, Flara is a dragon, not belonging to me, but is an OC of Wanli8970. And yes, I own the Frozen DVD! So thank you, and I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**Rainbowunicorn (Guest): Well, they're already in the desert, so…I'm sorry about that! I also do not think I will need OCs (I'm so sorry about that too!), it's just, I'm using Disney characters, so… But thank you anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Lauryng: Oh, thank gosh, I thought it was just me. :) Oh, and thank you! I reviewed on your story on Frozen and Harry Potter (I've been obsessed with both lately) and it's awesome! I'm about to check the others out! Hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Thank you! And thanks for pointing that out about Ariel and Elsa's powers, I didn't even realize that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all super awesome! :D**


End file.
